Tekken Frustration Relief Tournament
by HeartThea22
Summary: Wanting to fulfill his girlfriend's wish, Jin Kazama decided to hold a tournament in the Bahamas. Invited fighters are hoping to deal with their frustrations and fulfill their goals. Let's see how many of them are going to succeed in dealing with them and in which way. By the way, is there someone, who is honestly interested in the tournament? REQUEST
1. Chapter 1

Hello…

Another story of mines, which I promised long ago to **deaththedark123** (I hope you will like it)

Wanting to fulfill his girlfriend's wish, Jin Kazama decided to hold a tournament in the Bahamas. Invited fighters are hoping to deal with their frustrations and fulfill their goals. Let's see how many of them are going to succeed in dealing with them and in which way. By the way, is there someone, who is honestly interested in the tournament?

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

Oh…and something else…LOTS OFF OOCness. (I warned you)

 **Let's start with Lili**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Monaco…**

Dark circles were surrounding Lili Rochefort's beautiful blue eyes. It was such a pity for a girl as graceful as her to become the victim of her own displeasure. She was a strict person with almost everyone…and mostly with herself. "Defeat" was the last word in her dictionary…She was never going to experience it again. Her determination was a remarkable trait of hers but what's the point when even this wasn't enough?

Let's start from the beginning…

The young Monegasque woman returned emotionally depressed back from Tokyo after the sixth tournament. Well, it was a good thing that her father's condition wasn't critical anymore but her depression came from another worry of hers. Something, which she continued keeping secret from her beloved father. However, Lili was clueless to the fact that the man was already aware of it. Sebastian had…how to say this…a loose mouth. He was terrified in the thought of his mistress finding out…Everyone would be in his place, since Lili was merciless…

But it was unforgivable and hateful for her to be back in her homeland being defeated once again from one of the lowest people on Earth. Her detestable rival Asuka Kazama. Lili's hatred towards the woman increased from the moment she found out that she was related to Jin Kazama. The man, who ruined her family…Poor Lili, if only she knew, who was actually behind this?

…

A couch's pillow was thrown with a big force towards the television. It was a miracle that it didn't fall down taking in consideration the pillow's size and weight. She hit the coffee table only to realize that she hit it by kicking it with her own leg. She gritted her teeth in pain and sat on the couch rubbing gently her sore foot. A tear was ready to fall from the corner of her eye but being a really stubborn person, she didn't allow it to do so.

"Tsk…I still can't believe that I lost to her for a second time…Ugh…I have to seriously focus and beat her next time. If I lose again that would be a bad omen and will haunt me for the rest of my life." She nodded to herself and stood up slowly… "Yeah. But what should I do? Hmm…Maybe a practice plan could help me focus."

She drifted in her thoughts and placed her hand below her chin…

"Why are you talking to yourself, creep?"

Lili bit her upper lip irritated. Another hateful person in her personal list. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything with him, since he was part of her family…Her one and only brother…

"What the fuck do you want here? Weren't you going to stay to a friend of yours?"

"Uh…no." he shook negatively his head… "He's gonna stay here, so go and manage yourself a little bit…You know, I don't want to freak him out."

"Say what?! Get your sorry ass back here! I'll show you if you keep messing with me." She shouted at him when she noticed him trying to leave…

Her brother waved his hand at her and was ready to walk outside the living room… "Huh? Honestly, sis? You still watch this humiliating defeat of yours? I had the wrong idea about you. Are you a maso?"

"Disappear!"

Lili delivered a kick to his stomach only for her father's voice to stop her from doing more. The poor guy had to thank the man…

…

"Emilie? Emil? Why are you fighting again?"

Lili smiled kindly at her father and fixed her dress. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear and walked close to him…

"Uh…Oh father…We apologize for worrying you. Emil was just complaining about how I always spend time with you and not him."

"Ew…You're sickening me! So gross!" he said in a low voice hugging himself…

Their father sighed and touched both of their shoulders bringing them close to him… "Your brother is right, honey. You should spend some time with him. You are his sole female role model after all."

"How can you believe her, dad?" asked the boy making some steps back…

The man shrugged his shoulders and patted Lili's head making her smile… "Why shouldn't I? Your sister is always honest with me unlike you. No point to lie now, don't you think?"

"What kind of logic is that?" he asked him again when he saw Lili sticking out her tongue mockingly at him…

The older man shook his head dismissing the current subject. He crossed his arms…Both of his children knew that whenever he was doing that, he was going to tell them something serious for him or that they couldn't do otherwise from what he wanted. What was it this time?

"Enough…I'm here to tell you that we are going to have guests later, so be prepared."

His son frowned angrily and pushed Lili away coming face to face with his father…

"What?! I invited my friend to stay here tonight. You gave me permission just yesterday."

"Did I say that you couldn't invite him? He can join us." Said the man tilting his head to his left…

Lili's brother touched his forehead and started mumbling something. She found it weird. It wasn't like they would stay for long. Her father would probably dismiss them when he would make sure that he showed their faces. However, the young blonde girl was suspicious and worried in the same time. Nowadays, except from Asuka Kazama another issue was occupying her mind. She wasn't sure if she misheard but she realized that her father might be interested in choosing a wife for himself. Both of his two children were aware of his number of mistresses but having a wife was a long step forward. They weren't ready for that…or at least Lili wasn't. Once again she walked closer to her father and brought her hands together…

"Father? What kind of guests are they? Could it be candidates of mother's place in your heart?"

Her brother nodded agreeing with her… "I have to agree with her. Are you looking for a wife?"

The questioned man sighed at his children's behavior. Once again they weren't letting him say what he had to. He ran a hand through his blond hair and shook his head… "Even though, if I did that would be my own problem…Uh…No…I don't. I'm not intending anytime soon."

Both Lili and her brother sighed and placed a hand on their chests… "Phew…That's a relief." They said in unison…

Their relieved faces made him roll his eyes. What was wrong with these two? Well, he knew of Lili's attachment to him but even his own son? Wasn't he a young adult man already? Didn't he understand a man's desires?

"What kind of children are you? Not wanting my happiness…So cruel…"

Suddenly, Lili felt bad for making her father feel this way. She walked closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders…

"Don't worry…We can be your happiness, father." A smile crossed her lips… "Well…You can count Emil out if you want." She added…

The young boy's eyes widened… "Say what?!" he then looked at his father… "Dad, the reason I'm telling you this is because the possible woman would end up being Lili's target of extermination or…and the most possible…to fall in love with me, a younger version of yourself."

Lili punched her brother at his jaw and started yelling at him… "Have you no respect towards father?!"

"Like you do. You only act all good and cute in front of him, so he goes along with your whims."

She started biting nervously her lips. The young man was right in a small part. That was something she had to admit. She loved and respected her father like no other person in the world. She knew that this was never going to change. However, she was aware of the fact that she was taking advantage of his kindness…or as her brother called it…He was going along with her whims.

"Please, don't believe him, father."

"Not!? But it's the truth. Admit it. Aren't you always honest with him?" he said crossing his arms…

A frown appeared above her eyes… "I'm not admitting anything, since I enjoy helping him."

"Yeah, yeah…" he rolled his eyes sarcastically… "Since you care that much about him, why don't you let him get married?"

Lili looked at the floor thinking of something to say. These last days her brother was really sharp for an unexplainable reason. It was confusing and disorientating. He was usually pretty dull and slow. The only things he cared about were women and gambling. If only their father knew that he was visiting the casino with a fake ID when he was just a high school student. It was a good thing that he was tall, had matured characteristics and he would be easily mistaken for an adult…

She tried to bring her gaze to her father's but she flinched when she heard her brother talking once again…

"Am I right, dad?"

The older man frowned. He hated it when his children were fighting. In the past, when they were younger he found it normal. The usual sibling rivalry. But back then, their mother was alive…Now, he didn't know how to handle it all by himself. He had to admit that Sebastian was better in dealing with them…

"Father, I…" this time she raised her head, only to see alongside her brother that their father was walking back where he came from…

"Dad!? Where are you going?" her brother shouted again…

…

"Sebastian?" the older man walked towards his trust worthy butler and patted his shoulder… "Please, make sure that the kids won't appear in the party."

"As you wish, master." Said Sebastian calmly and bowed respectfully…

…

Soon enough, the butler walked back following his master after bowing in front of Lili and her brother. The two didn't pay attention to him. Most of the times they were acting like he wasn't around, like he didn't exist at all. Only, whenever they needed something…It became obvious till now that they weren't showing respect towards people…except Lili towards her father…

The young boy sighed and rolled his eyes. He glanced at his sister momentarily and said…

"I'm leaving…By the way, if you want my advice, you shouldn't try to work on your flaws…They are too many, anyway…But what's going to make her vulnerable."

Lili gritted angrily her teeth and pointed towards the exit… "Who asked for your stupid advice? Beat it!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away whispering… "Whatever…"

…

The young blonde girl sat on one of the couches and placed her palms on the couch's arms. She recalled her brother's words and the way they somehow made sense…Definitely, not on the part of her flaws…

"Even though, I hate to admit it, that jerk brother of mines had a point. Why try to find flaws on me? Hphm! I'm way too perfect to have any."

Suddenly, Lili's eyes widened and she stood up. A mysterious smile appeared on her pink colored lips… "Hehe…Now I get it."

She nodded and crossed her arms… "SEBASTIAN!?"

…

Hearing his mistress' demanding voice, Sebastian appeared in an instant in front of her. Lili looked at her wristwatch…Hm…Who would have guess? A new personal record of how much time it takes for Sebastian to appear. He bowed respectfully once again and waited for her to tell him her request…Actually, you couldn't call it request…More like an order…But he was a butler. He couldn't say anything…

"Yes, Miss Lili?"

She sat once again on the couch and crossed gracefully her legs… "Find for me the fight where Asuka Kazama lost in the sixth tournament and bring it to me."

"As you wish, Miss Lili."

"And make sure to bring me some coke and chips…I'm on my period."

Sebastian decided to not comment on the last part and made his way to Lili's "tournament kit". Now that it's been mentioned, Lili was having there her battle outfits, gloves and other things when it came to her appearance…Nowadays, it was also filled with DVDs…

…

It didn't take long from a trustworthy person as Sebastian to find what Lili needed and bring it in front of her. He definitely didn't forget the coke and chips, as well. Whenever, Lili was saying the word "period" she would do it to justify the possible reason of an unacceptable action of hers…Only if her father found out. For the others, she didn't give a damn…

He, first, inserted the disk inside the DVD player and gave Lili the remote control. Then, he placed the chips and coke next to her on the small coffee table…

Lili frowned in an instant when she watched her rival fighting as brutally as always. She, then, looked at the opponent. That girl was pretty good and seemed to be familiar with Asuka Kazama's fighting style, since she was dodging most of her attacks. But how? She shook her head. The last thing she cared about was that. Lili turned off the TV and placed her hand under her chin…

"Hm…I see…She lost right after our fight and to that girl" she giggled for a moment… "Hehe…I wonder how humiliated she must have felt, since her pride was crushed."

This time Sebastian spoke making her look at him…

"With all the respect, Miss…Why did you want to watch that video?"

She didn't bother answering him, not that he didn't expect it… "Gather all the information you can about this woman and let me know."

"What do you want to know?"

Lili sighed irritated. What's with this old man? "Everything, Sebastian. And I mean NOW! Move your ass already."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **Let's continue with Asuka…I should warn you, though…**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Osaka, Japan…**

Two young Japanese girls walked outside the gates of one of Osaka's universities. They just finished with their last course and they were heading home…

"Stop drooling already!" Said a young black haired Japanese girl to her friend…

The other woman was looking intensely at some photographs ignoring in some way her friend. She had recently taken them and couldn't stop admiring her masterpiece. It was true, though, that these pictures contained a not so…umm…Let's say that a normal person wouldn't find them a "piece of art" as she thought of them. But the last thing she cared about was what other people thought of her.

"Can't hear you…Sorry." She said back to her friend while holding her photo album. While having it in her hands she realized that it was getting pretty heavy. She had to get another one. The feeling of starting something new was very thrilling for her. A fresh beginning. In her case it wasn't a "beginning" more like a "continuation". But for her it felt the same…

"Obviously…" the black haired girl whispered to herself. She frowned irritated and tightened her fists. It was true that all this time she was trying to pour her heart out after a sudden breakup with her boyfriend. A sigh escaped her mouth…Why did she expect more from that person? Her friend, Asuka Kazama, was a little on the selfish side. The girl herself didn't deny it. She knew her flaws, even though, she insisted to others that she had none. Everyone knew that this was a complete lie but they were afraid of her. Asuka Kazama didn't care if she was to beat old people, children or even a total stranger…

"Give me that." She said again taking the photo album from the usually hot-tempered young woman, who gritted her teeth in return… "Let's see what all this fuss is about."

"Stop! It's mine, give it back." Asuka tried to take back the photo album, only for her friend to turn away…

"Don't worry, I'll give it to you… _I don't want to be misunderstood because of the content._ " she said and the other girl raised an eyebrow… "I'm just a little curious…"

"Curious?" she asked crossing her arms…

The black haired girl hugged tightly the album knowing that what she was going to say wouldn't be well liked by her friend…

She gave her a deep nod… "Yeah…About how much of a pervert you are."

Asuka's eyes widened. She knew that people were always talking about her but she guessed that it had to do with her strength and the fights she was causing almost every day. But a pervert? Why was she one?

"Huh? ME?! A perv?" she said pointing at herself… "Such stupid jokes…Ruining my reputation." She suddenly remembered that her album wasn't in her possession… "And give me back my treasure."

Asuka's friend remembered what kind of shocked face their professor had just an hour ago when he was checking out Asuka's essay. She felt bad for the guy, since the red pen fell from his hand…

"Do you know that even our professor back there was so embarrassed that he didn't dare to correct your essay? Imagine what kind of abnormalities you wrote."

Suddenly, she realized that indeed when she took her paper back it was just like when she had given it to him. Since, she wasn't interested in how much she scored or even graduation, in general, she wasn't bother by the result. Truth to be told, she couldn't even recollect what she wrote…She, actually, felt kinda hesitant to try and remember…

"Enough already! I don't understand what you're talking about." There was a pause from her side… "But I need these photos, so give it back."

The other girl sighed desperately. This friend of hers was so clueless… "I bet you could be a really admirable porn director." She said without thinking of it…

"Porn, you say! What did I do?" she asked and the other one looked embarrassingly on the ground…

"Ugh…Let me recollect…Number one…Last week, you climbed all the way to the boys' swimming club changing room to take photos after they finished with their practice…Number two…You're doing the same thing at your dojo, on a regular basis. And number three…Yesterday, you threw "accidentally" a glass of water on a senpai's shirt just to make him take off his shirt…And for the finale, Asuka Kazama, these lecherous pictures." The young girl shook her head and loosened her grip on the album when she decided to give it back to her… "In the end, I'm not curious, at all."

However, Asuka seemed unfazed from her friend's words. She was aware of what she was doing and had no reason or intent to change. The worst thing you could do to this young woman was…to tell her what she "has to do" or, even worse, "must do".

"Since, you're not…Give it back."

For a moment, her friend extended her arm towards her but she glanced at her face and watched it having an excited expression. She changed her mind and brought it to her chest once again making Asuka angry. No one would deny the fact that she was right for getting angry…

"Oh…But you keep calling it… "Your treasure"." She smirked… "Whatever…I'll gather my courage and take a peek."

"Wait!"

Knowing of her friend's conservative way of living, she tried to dissuade her but she didn't manage to do so…To her surprise, the black haired Japanese girl had a total different reaction from what Asuka expected…

"Wow…Asuka Kazama…You did…You surpassed yourself this time. So cool…"

Asuka brought her hands together and looked at the blue sky… "I know…Aren't they like…Uh… "Fallen Gods from the sky"? Don't you think?"

"Who are they?" she asked…

"Two guys from the tournament I participate. Aren't they cute?" she asked and her friend nodded excitedly… "The one with the auburn hair is my ultimate favorite. I think about him all the time. If only I had him chained? A sweet, sweet fantasy!" she said again bringing her hands to her chest…

"You really are a pervert."

Asuka still having a dreamy expression glanced at her friend… "Eh? You said something?"

She shook her head and placed a loose strand from her hair behind her ear before asking again… "Did you at least have a proper conversation with him or were you a complete stalker as always?"

The hot-tempered girl pursed her lips and pushed lightly her friend away… "What kind of friend are you? My mom doesn't even talk that way about me."

"True…" she said to herself and nodded… "And that's because the poor woman has accepted the fact that you are a lost cause." Her eyes widened when she noticed Asuka looking at a man, who was jogging towards their direction… "Hey? I'm insulting you here."

Asuka sighed. Too bad she didn't have her camera today… "It's ok…I don't particularly care." This time she looked at her and extended her arm… "And if you give me this back, you'll get away without a beating."

"Ugh…Here…"

The young girl opposite her passed her willingly the album with Asuka's precious photographs inside, with her putting it gently inside her bag wanting to avoid a possible "injury"…

"But how could you lay your hands on a woman?" she asked and Asuka shrugged her shoulders…

"Heh! That's the cool thing on being an awesome female fighter…Kicking the butt of both genders." She answered and started punching the thin air. Her friend was thankful that she wasn't the one being punched…

"Except from a pervert you're, also, very cocky."

"And where's the problem in that?" she asked crossing her arms…

"You'll never find a man. That's the problem!"

With slow steps and a dead serious expression on her face, Asuka walked in front of her idiotic female friend. She grabbed her from the collar of her shirt and touched her forehead with her own. There is no need to describe how the threatened woman felt…

"Stop…rubbing…salt…in my wound."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **Here we have Xiaoyu and Alisa (She's a human in this story). I have to warn you once again…**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Downtown, inside a popular beauty salon…**

What could it be a woman's paradise?

A man, who loves them? Maybe…

Children? Maybe…

Hmm…But these two can be considered as future goals or dreams. Nowadays, every woman…young or older, married or single…can find peace of mind in an earthy paradise…For example, a high class beauty salon in the center of Tokyo…

A barman smirked at the two women, who were siting opposite him, giving them their ordered drinks. At first, he wanted to treat them but they flatly refused…Rejected and sad he returned to his duties. It wasn't like he was here to flirt with the customers. But who could resist these two young ladies? They just finished with their face care…As expected, they were shining…

 _Ring, ring…_

A cellphone was heard ringing next to one of the girls. The black haired woman took it in her hands and looked at the caller. A frown appeared above her eyes. But no…She just finished with her face care, it wouldn't be wise to get angry. She breathed out and placed the phone in front of her…She was trying to ignore it but the caller was persistent as always. Her friend noticed her anxious expression and touched her shoulder…

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice…

The woman pursed her lips… "Ugh…It's Jin."

Her friend rolled her eyes. She stopped counting how many times her phone had bothered them while they were inside the spa. She wanted to ask from her friend to ignore him but she knew how much she loved him…But he was such a pushover sometimes…

"Just ignore him for now. Weren't you saying anyway that Steve Fox keeps bugging you to go on a date with him?"

For a brief moment, she closed her eyes. She knew herself that she loved that man more than anyone but she was still a young woman, who had other interests, too. For example, what she was doing right now. Spending time with her best friend. However, she had to admit that he was doing everything to make her happy. He just promised her something two weeks ago and they started preparations the following day…

"T-True…But ok…I may not want him to be around me all the time…but I still love him the most."

The other one nodded sympathetically… "I get it…Such boring, shitty thing love is."

Her best friend giggled knowing where her companion was referring to. She had her own problems…Maybe, hers was even worse, since she had to deal with two people and not just one…

"Hehe…Heartbroken, Alisa? Or else why would you say that?" she asked her and caressed her hand…

She sighed and placed her hand on top of her friend's… "Why you say…Because I'm surrounded by two fools. Not one…Two…You hear me? TWO!"

"Oh yeah…Sometimes I'm jealous of you…well, some others I pity you."

Alisa pouted and looked away from her friend, who was teasing her. She didn't know but there was a slight piece of truth in her previous words…

"I prefer the first than pitying me." She said after looking sadly at her friend… "Oh Xiao…I need comfort…"

The Chinese girl stood up and clasped her friend's hands with her own… "I'll listen to all of your worries…What about inside the hot tub?"

The pink haired girl nodded excitedly knowing that Xiaoyu would definitely give her some useful advice or be able to comfort her in a way. It was true that Alisa considered Xiaoyu as her own sister and, obviously, the feelings were mutual…

Soon enough, they paid for their drinks and they made their way towards the "tasty" looking hot tub. They unwrapped the towels, which were covering their bodies and ended up being only with their swimsuits on. Both of them entered the hot tub in the same time and sat opposite each other. They relaxed themselves and Xiaoyu looked towards Alisa, who was still nervous about something concerning the two fools she talked about…

"So, Allie? Tell me everything…And don't hold back, ok?"

She gave her a nod… "Sure…I'm just so pissed off with their behavior. They act like I'm no part of this relationship…I have no will or take any decisions. They are all like… _Alisa? Let's do that!_ Or _Alisa? Let's do this!_ They agree to do whatever they want on our dates without asking me…All I do is holding their hands…I feel like a puppet."

Xiaoyu smiled slightly. She couldn't say that she understood how she actually felt. Alisa was a kind girl…at least, with her…

"I see…But a loved puppet, correct?" she asked and the other gave her a nod. She noticed that she had an embarrassed blush on her face… "Say…Wouldn't it be more convenient for the two of them to go on a date with each other? Hehe…" said Xiaoyu jokingly…

However, Alisa didn't seem like she understood her friend's joke… "You mean to turn them into a gay couple?"

Her eyes widened slightly… " _I was joking_ …No, Alisa…You see…Ask them to do those things we do…Just like now."

"Waxing and face care? Is that what you mean?" she asked confusingly…

Xiaoyu bit her upper lip wanting to suppress her laugh…Oh Alisa…She shook her head negatively and Alisa raised an eyebrow…

"Actually, not really…What I meant is that they should learn to hang out with each other as friends. _Take Jin with them as well._ They share the same girlfriend after all."

Alisa placed her hand under her chin. She realized that maybe her friend was right. Not maybe…According to Alisa, Xiaoyu was always right. Those two hanging out with each other would give her some free time as well. She had bought lots of puzzles and crosswords to solve…

"They wouldn't have much of a problem I think...But who knows?...Ugh…I wish I was as manipulative as you, Xiao. Jin does whatever you tell him to do."

Xiaoyu gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. She was hearing that stuff from a lot of people but she didn't expect it from Alisa…If only they knew what she was being through… "Oh please…Not you, too…Everyone thinks of Jin as my pitiful victim. It's not like that! This man takes what he wants from me."

"What kind of things?" asked Alisa tilting her head to her left…In the same time, she noticed a hint of pink on Xiaoyu's cheeks…

"Well…Except from the obvious…How to say it?" she bit her lips for a moment and looked embarrassingly away… "Jin and I are into…some…Peculiar…ermm…stuff."

"Huh? You mean? I don't get it." Her friend was looking confused at her. Alisa wouldn't stop if she didn't understand something she wanted to know…

"That's ok! You don't want to get it…Believe me, you don't."

"Why?" she asked again…

She sighed desperately recalling all those things they were doing together. It was a good thing that Jin himself was an introvert, who wasn't explaining his personal life to outsiders…Including his friends. Xiaoyu didn't want to continue this conversation since it was getting pretty uncomfortable. She, actually, wanted to shout it but she would be a hypocrite, since she enjoyed them in a way…

"You'll feel sorry for me that's why…and, whatever…On our subject. This week my special man has to visit the Kazama Family Shrine."

Alisa looked strangely at her… "Kazama Family Shrine? What's with it?"

"You tell me…All I heard is that this family is…weird…End of story."

This time Xiaoyu tried to remember about what they were talking about. Alisa was interrupting her quite a lot of times and not only just now… "Anyway…Since he's going there I, the idiot, am going to be in charge of the Zaibatsu."

"Why that? Aren't my good for nothing idiots enough?" she asked raising an eyebrow…

Xiaoyu smiled sarcastically and rubbed her shoulder. Whenever she was getting irritated it started to hurt…

"Don't you get it? He just want to make sure, I'm inside his territory, while your good for nothing idiots will be snooping around me."

Her pink haired friend nodded being annoyed by Jin's actions. He knew that Xiaoyu loved him, so why was he doing this entire thing by checking out everything she was doing with whom or when? Her poor best friend…

"I'll stand by your side, Xiao! I'll join you that day." Alisa said determinately…

The black haired girl felt thankful for her friend. Alisa was doing her best for her, so she had to repay her by doing the same…

"Thank you, Allie…" this time she smirked in a mischievous way… "And in return, I'll make sure we're going to enjoy "playing" with your good for nothing idiots."

Hearing what Xiaoyu just said, Alisa return the same smirk…

"Anyway…Shall we go?"

Alisa was ready to nod to her friend's proposal until she remembered something that wasn't going to please her…Even though, she knew that, it would be unfair for Xiaoyu to not know…Even, she found out "by accident", since she was overhearing…

"Alisa?" said Xiaoyu noticing that she spaced out…

"Xiao? There's something I should tell you…"

She raised an eyebrow… "Is something bothering you?"

Alisa shook her head negatively… "Not…me…"

"Then who?"

The nervous girl swallowed hard. When Xiaoyu was angry…Everyone should be on alert… "Maybe you already know…but…just to be sure…"

Xiaoyu sighed and asked again… "What do you want to tell me? Just say it."

"It's about the trip Jin is going to have."

There was a pause from Xiaoyu's side… "What about it?"

This time, Alisa breathed in and gathered all her courage to tell her…fearing of…How Xiaoyu was going to react?

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 _ **Let's continue with Jin, Lars and Shin… (Also, Xiaoyu again)**_

 _ **OOC Warning**_

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Mishima Zaibatsu…**

 **Jin's office…**

"I'm gonna kill her!"

Jin Kazama's voice sounded like a roar of a wild animal. He couldn't figure out or decide what creature of the jungle it was. That was probably something he would order from his employees to find out. A strange black aura started surrounding his tall and well-built figure. To get things from the beginning, all this started because his multiple calls since the time he woke up were ignored…All from a specific person…His beloved girlfriend. How strange? Everyone, who knew both of them, believed that Ling Xiaoyu was the one pushing her way inside Jin's world. Well…That was half way the truth…But the young Japanese man had a lot of possessive tendencies…

He tightened his grip on his cellphone and when he remembered that he was still holding it, he threw it forcibly towards the door…

"Ugh!"

Jin's eyes widened when he saw a man rubbing his forehead. He, actually, injured someone…Well, he didn't actually care for now…It was unbelievable that the poor person didn't pass out, taking in consideration Jin's strength and most importantly…Anger.

"What the hell was that, Jin?" the man sighed when he touched once again his forehead. That was definitely going to leave a mark. He closed the door and walked closer to the other man… "Except from the fact that you almost killed me…You scared the whole building."

"That's the last thing I care about right now." He said shooting him a murderous glare and he flinched in return…

"What happened? You seem upset."

Jin Kazama raised an eyebrow ironically. This guy opposite him was probably clueless or he just wanted to make him even angrier… "You k-kidding me, Shin? Seem upset? I AM UPSET!"

"I shouldn't have asked…It's true that there's a strange black aura around you." Said the young man making a few steps back fearing for his life this time…He knew that he wasn't going to be lucky like the first time…

"Is that so…" Jin mumbled to himself…

Shin let his friend calm down for a moment without saying anything. Jin's shoulders stopped trembling and walked back to sit on his office's seat…

"Hmm…Is it Xiaoyu, again? What happened this time?"

He crossed his arms and bit his upper lip. He glanced at his friend and then away…

"She's been ignoring me since morning. She said that she had a date with Alisa or something and didn't want anyone to disturb them."

The young man seemed to understand what he said, however, he wasn't sure after the second thing Jin mentioned about "Alisa" and a "date". He stood there emotionless for a moment, until his friend took his attention by giving him a punch. Way to go, Jin…Not! He could just call his name not punch him…For a moment, he wondered how Jin managed to come till his place and punch him. Hphm…There was no need to wonder…All you need to understand are two words… "Jin Kazama" That's all…

"What? D-Date? With Alisa? What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Welcome to my world…" said Jin in a low voice while giving him a handkerchief…

Shin didn't know what to do…except from one thing to say… "LARS!?" he shouted…There was a chance that he was heard even more than Jin did before. Maybe, because he was used to it, when he wasn't…

…

The double door of Jin's office opened widely and a handsome blond man walked hurriedly inside. However, he stopped and raised an eyebrow when he saw the other two men standing naturally opposite each other. What the hell? It seemed that nothing was wrong and they called him for no reason at all. If that was true, they were getting a beating for sure. It was the hour of the day when he was spending time with his hair. He was proud of them. They were soft to the touch and everyone could tell just by looking at them. If only, he wasn't stuck with that Mishima Signature Hairstyle. He had so many ideas on how to style them and other things. A sigh escaped his mouth and he made his way closer to them…

"What is it? First, we hear Jin shouting and now you? What's wrong?"

"Well…" Shin started saying until he noticed something on Lars… "Why are you having a comb in your hands?"

Lars looked at his right hand and noticed that he was holding his favorite red comb. He was always having it with him…For now, he wished that he didn't, since he seemed pretty embarrassed…

"That's not the point…You called me here. Why?"

Shin nodded… "Right…Our Alisa is on a date with his Xiaoyu." He said nervously and pointed at Jin, who frowned remembering his problem…

The beloved comb of Lars' fell on the perfectly polished floor and he stood there with his body frozen. His blood started running slowly once again through his veins, even though the shock remained the same. He looked first at Jin, who shrugged his shoulders and then at Shin, who was biting anxiously his nails…

"Seriously?" he said and the other two nodded… "She refused all of our proposals to go on a date with us today, to go on one with her friend?" they gave him a nod once again… "I would have never guessed that she might have been a bisexual…Well, Xiaoyu could be a possibility."

"Say what?!" Jin said and stood instantly from his seat for another time…

The other two ignored him being thrown inside their own confusion. It was true that they didn't find it impossible for Xiaoyu to be into trying new things. Well, another person would say that it was Alisa, who was following Xiaoyu around…

"But…our cute, lovely Alisa?" Shin wondered… "Oh…I'm so restless…" he sighed and Lars did the same…

"Me too…" said the blond man making his way towards the bar his nephew was having inside the office. He grabbed two bottles of whiskey and three glasses. He walked back and set the bottles and glasses on Jin's office…

"Let's have some booze!" he said looking at the two men and they nodded vigorously.

When Lars Alexandersson couldn't handle a conversation or didn't know what to do, he would usually grab a bottle with whatever alcoholic it contained and swallow it all. The other two men weren't any better but they would never take the lead. It was true that they didn't have the appropriate alcohol tolerance…

 **Thirty minutes later…**

"And that's how I loved her…" Shin was heard and his black haired friend patted his shoulder…

With two pink cheeks he was there telling them for the last fifteen minutes about how he met with Alisa and fell in love with each other…It was quite the story…And everytime it was being said something was different inside the whole plot. Lars rolled his eyes after sipping some of his drink. Actually, they were close in finishing the second bottle…How time goes by, huh? Or better how fast they were drinking?

"By her being a pain in the ass?" said Lars looking at Shin, who turned his head away…

"Ermm…well…It may seem so…But she was very adorable." Then, he looked accusingly at Lars… "And you're the one to talk, Lars. Why did you have to butt in? I saw her first!"

Lars shrugged his shoulders being uninterested in Shin's accusation. Well, there was nothing they could do now. It was their choice from the time they accepted this threesome as a relationship…

"Who knows? Love is the strangest thing ever. You can never know when it's gonna start or…stop."

Jin sighed and nodded… "That was so insightful, uncle…" he swallowed his drink…

The older man tightened his fists angrily. There were two things Lars hated…oh no…Make it three…that Lars hated in this world. People, who were close to him, knew that he didn't enjoy being sober for a whole day…That was something…It's his stuff so…whatever…He, also, hated being interrupted whenever he was spending time with his hair. That was something noticed from before, correct? And last but not least…Being called an **uncle** …He was so young to be called one, right?

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that? I'm barely older than the two of you."

Jin looked at his friend and said extending his arm, which was holding his glass… "Fill it, again." Shin grabbed the bottle but he seemed hesitant. It was a fact that Jin had a lot today, even more than Lars…

"You drink a lot today, man…Maybe…"

His high school friend tightened his grip on his empty glass and looked inside it… "That's because I'm trying to escape from my lone…"

…

"JIN!?"

Suddenly, the door of the office opened and a black haired woman walked inside without bothering in closing it. She noticed the three men drinking and sighed irritated. As expected…Whenever, Alisa or herself weren't here, they ended up like this. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Jin's hand. It was scratched when he dropped the glass from his grip. Xiaoyu's sudden appearance warned him of upcoming trouble…

"Xiao? You're back…soon."

The young Chinese girl nodded and walked closer… "Obviously…And from what I see and smell, you guys were drinking again…Why? It's still afternoon."

Unexpectedly, Jin stood up and grabbed tightly her wrist. She gritted her teeth in pain and Lars noticing this pushed without using much force Jin away from her…

"It's your fault, Xiao! I feel neglected." He pointed at her… "Don't be surprised when you see me with another woman. Much more beautiful than you, more understanding…less cynical."

A terrifying smirk, according to Lars and Shin, appeared on Xiaoyu's lips. They swallowed hard. Lars because it was his idea for them to drink and Shin because he didn't stop filling Jin's glass. They looked at each other and Shin hid behind Lars, who rolled his eyes…

"Oh…Is that so?" she was heard having the same smirk…

Xiaoyu's cold tone in her voice sent shivers through Shin's spine, who said behind Lars… "Jin, you idiot! Sober up. At least feel sorry for us innocent civilians."

The young girl turned her head towards the two men and narrowed her eyes… "Lars? Shin? Alisa's looking for you. Be sure to leave my sight in three seconds or else I'll send you as a package to her."

"Yes, ma'am!" they said in unison…

The two "innocent civilians" bowed deeply and left panicky the office. Xiaoyu turned her attention back to Jin when she noticed that the door was closed. She smiled sweetly this time something, which confused Jin…

"And now…It's the two of us, my love…"

He swallowed hard when she walked closer and took a seat beside him. Xiaoyu caressed his cheek lovingly and for a moment the young man wondered if this was reality or a hallucination. No, no…It was really happening, since his hand started to hurt. How can that be? He scratched his hand some minutes ago and it was this time that he actually felt it? He was some weird man…But he was "her weird" man…

Xiaoyu noticed Jin's pain by looking into his eyes. Her gaze fell onto his right hand and her eyes widened for a second. It was bleeding. She felt kind of bad for this. The young woman stood up and looked inside her bag. She always carried a first aid kit. Alisa was really clumsy and since Xiaoyu was having her with her all the time, she realized that she could at least take care of her…

"Xiao?" said Jin in a low voice… "I owe you an apo…"

"Let me take care of your hand for now." She didn't bother looking at him as she was searching through her bag. She took what she needed and approached him…

Jin stood there flustered as he was watching her taking care of him. In the end, she really cared about him, even if she seemed kind of hard on him. Lars and Shin would never understand…And he, obviously, didn't want them to. Xiaoyu was his…The last thing he wanted was another two men wanting her attention. He was aware that one obnoxious loser had his eyes on her and even dared to ask her out. If only, he sees him…

"Why do you have this look on your face? Does it still hurt?"

Jin shook his head negatively. Actually, he was being angry about that man before. He touched his injured hand with the other and sighed. He wasn't intending to take off the bandage anytime soon. It was a small solid proof that his girlfriend cared honestly about him.

Xiaoyu breathed out and stood up. She walked and sat on the edge of Jin's desk. At first, she looked at him with an uninterested expression until she remembered what she was intending to tell him. She looked away and smiled sadly to herself…

"Honey?" she said in a low voice and Jin raised an eyebrow…

"Hm?"

She walked away from where she was sitting and placed her hands behind her back. An expression of disappointment was noticed by Jin on Xiaoyu's pretty face. What was that about? Was she angry about before? She definitely was…But why does she have to show this expression? No, no…Something else might have happened. Who knows? Maybe, she wasn't angry with him and just wanted to pour out her heart to someone. No, scratch that…She would definitely tell Alisa…That was true. Then what? He couldn't think of anything…

"Uhh…Jin? Why did you…Oh no…Maybe, someone else did…" Jin couldn't take it anymore and walked to her side. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and she looked at him… "I'm just…So, upset…"

"What happened? Tell me…Did someone bother you? Said anything weird? Harassed you? Tell me, Xiao! I'll get rid of him."

Xiaoyu made a step back. Her disappointed expression disappeared to be replaced by an irritated one. The man opposite her raised an eyebrow…In the end, it was something that he did. Sweat started covering his forehead. Maybe, he should have fled along with Shin and Lars. These two cowards and their timing…

"Xiao? Are you alright?" he asked concerned…

He thought for a moment that talking with concern to her might calm her down…It seemed as a complete failure when he saw Xiaoyu's eyebrow twitching. She tightened her grips and bit her upper lip. Jin's cluelessness was getting on her nerves since the very beginning…

"You, imbecile!" she called him and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt… "How do you expect for me to be alright when you didn't tell me about your trip?"

He was left with a wide mouth and removed Xiaoyu's hands away. They were cold…Yeah, she was very pissed off…Someone could tell just by looking in her eyes but that was Jin Kazama…A man searching everything till the smallest detail…

"I told you about it…" this time he rolled his eyes looking away from her… "You seemed pretty happy, by the way."

Xiaoyu crossed her arms below her chest and frowned… "You're wrong! I'm not happy at all…Why didn't you tell me?"

At this point, Jin started feeling kind of lost. He wasn't following the whole subject. He remembered clearly when he told her and she said to call her when he arrives…Yes, that really happened…

"Seriously, Xiao…I told you…Don't you remember?"

Xiaoyu nodded and gritted her teeth… "Right…I don't recollect you telling me that you're intending to take with you that parasite?"

The young man thought about it for a moment. What was she talking about? He scratched the back of his head… _"Parasite? Who could that be?"_ Jin sighed when a possible idea entered his mind. Yeah…That might have been the case. He should have guessed sooner… _"I should have guessed…That's it…"_

He pursed his lips and looked away. Xiaoyu shook her head knowing that he finally realized it…

"Looks like you finally realized it…Ugh…Honestly, Jin…Why are you taking this thing with you?"

The man sighed and walked to sit on his black leather chair. It wasn't like he was particularly happy but he didn't have another choice. He promised… "About that…My uncle…He…insisted…"

Xiaoyu didn't say anything this time. She looked away from him and pouted. Jin sighed and crossed his arms. He still couldn't understand what was wrong between them. What can you say? Girls are very complicated creatures. Even when he was living with his beloved mother, Jun…There were sometimes that she would get angry at him for no reason at all. Knowing her…He decided to just endure it…

"Anyway…I still cannot understand why you're like that with her? It's not like you were close and something bad happened?"

The Chinese woman placed forcefully her hands on his office and leaned her body towards him…

"I just don't like her…Got any problem with that? She's so annoying and always full of herself." Xiaoyu's eyes widened when she noticed that Jin wasn't particularly interested. She smirked in the inside. Hehe…Let's see if he'll keep being like that… "And look who's talking? You don't think the best of Hwoarang, do you my dear Jin? Who in contrast to her is such a nice and sweet man."

As expected Xiaoyu succeeded in what she wanted to do when she noticed Jin's eyes narrowing and his nails digging the skin of his palm… " _Why did she mention that guy, who always ruins the mood? Whenever we meet Xiao is all over him._ Yeah, yeah…But I can't do anything now. I gave my promise to my uncle…They are family…S-Sorry…"

Xiaoyu nodded positively confusing her boyfriend. She sat on the chair opposite Jin's office. However, the annoyance was still visible…She crossed her legs and said… "Oh sure, I get it…Don't worry, Jin. I'm not part of the Kazama Family to begin with. And I don't know if I actually want to be, since I'll be forced to call that…stupid girl…my cousin."

Jin smiled and stood up. He walked behind Xiaoyu and touched her shoulders. He lowered his body next to her head and kissed her cheek… "Xiao…It's just for a day. I'll be back before you know it."

A blush appeared on her face when Jin kissed her…For now she decided to give up… "Whatever…I'll be fine."

"Really?" he asked noticing from her voice that she wasn't angry anymore…

"Yeah…Go and enjoy meeting your precious family."

The man walked in front of her and kneeled taking her hands with his… "You know, that I would give everything to be able to take you with me but…I'm going in place of my uncle."

"You don't have to explain yourself…I understand."

He kissed her hands and said… "Thank you, Xiao…You're the most beautiful person…Make sure you enjoy yourself, too." When he said that he stood up and Xiaoyu nodded…

"For sure I will…I'll invite Steve Fox to "play" with me."

Jin's eyes widened… "You what?!"

She raised an eyebrow… "Didn't you tell me to enjoy myself?" she asked as a matter of fact…

"I didn't tell you to cheat on me."

Xiaoyu stood up and stretched her back. She giggled and placed her arms around Jin's neck…

"Who talked about sex? You sure have a dirty mind…" she raised an eyebrow while having the same smile on her lips… "Should I worry about you going to that place?"

The man shook his head vigorously… "No! I'll always be faithful to you, Xiao."

She nodded… "I know…And I return your feelings."

"So, you won't invite that guy?"

Xiaoyu smiled again and released him… "No, I won't…But I'll tell you one more thing."

"What is it?" he asked being relieved…

Suddenly, her expression changed…The same happened with her sweet voice, who turned into a demanding one…

"Just don't take off your clothes, ok? That's all I ask."

"Why would I?" Jin asked confused…

She sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure if it would be best to tell him or not. She nodded when she chose the second option… "I'm just giving you some…advice…Well, it's better actually if you don't understand."

When she said that a feeling of possession was created inside her…It wasn't like she felt threatened of someone but it was the first time for her. Without realizing it, she gave him a deep kiss…

"I should add something else…Make sure that no one touches you. Woman or man…Even animals…You belong to me." She said in a low voice but making sure that she was understood…

Jin nodded… _"S-Scary…What's with that strange aura around her?"_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Tokyo, Japan…**

 **Mishima Zaibatsu…**

 **Outside Jin's office…**

The two men let out a sigh of relief as soon as they exited Jin's office. It was true, that they felt bad for him. What was Xiaoyu going to do to him? And why was she angry in the first place? At first they considered of asking Alisa but there was a chance for her to get angry at them for no apparent reason but just to "stand by Xiaoyu's side". Lars looked at Shin, who was still trying to calm down…That guy…Well, it wasn't like he couldn't understood him. Getting on Xiaoyu's wrong side meant the same thing with Alisa. Shin was trying his best to not get his girlfriend mad. Someone could say that it was unfair, since if Lars was to do something…she didn't give him permission to be done…Then, they would be blamed both…

"Poor nephew…Why didn't you stop filling his glass?" said Lars hitting Shin at the back of his head. What's with those two today? Both nephew and uncle were letting it out on him…

He started rubbing the place where he was hit and said looking at the floor… "I thought he could handle it."

"And I thought you two were best friends."

Shin scoffed and crossed his arms… "These two are completely unrelated." He then pointed at Lars… "Anyway, it was your idea to begin with."

"Did I force you to drink?" answered Lars snapping his hand away…

The other man breathed out and bit his upper lip. Lars was right. They were adults, they could just refuse… "But you know…how…"

 **Suddenly…**

"What the hell are you still doing here? Didn't Xiao tell you that I was looking for you?"

Out of nowhere, Alisa Bosconovitch appeared behind them. Hearing her sweet yet frightening voice, the two men hugged each other. The pink haired girl, seeing this, felt completely humiliated. She was thankful to the fact that Xiaoyu got mad at Jin because of what she told her and she wasn't here witnessing how lame her two boyfriends were. Jin couldn't be compared to their lameness…She had to tell her friend that she was actually lucky…if they were to be compared…

"She d-did…" Shin started to say…

"Yeah…but…" the same was happening with Lars…

So annoying! The only thing…one of the things…Alisa couldn't stand was…Excuses…She resented that thing. She was a person who preferred honesty…Who doesn't like the truth? Well, there are people who like to keep living inside their illusions but these are their stuff…It's better to not pry any further…

"ENOUGH! Your excuses are the last thing I wanna hear." As she said that she turned her back at them and started walking… "Now, move it!"

The two men exchanged glances and sighed… "Yes, Alisa…" they said and followed her…

…

 **Mishima Zaibatsu…**

 **Meeting Room…**

It was a good thing that the company had a meeting just yesterday and the room was clean enough. Otherwise, it would be filled with dust something that it would be pretty bad for Alisa since she was allergic. Oh…She still couldn't forget how much she wanted to "throw away" her nose every morning…You know…Seasonal allergies…

Alisa pointed two seats opposite each other and asked from the two men to sit on them. The young woman stood where she was. She felt like giving them a lecture or else, they would never understand her complaints. The two of them took their seats and looked unsurely towards Alisa. They didn't have a clue about what she wanted with them. They weren't like Jin…That's for sure…Their possessiveness had some limits…

"Alisa…why are we like this?"

The young woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms… "Shut it, Lars! I'm the one talking. You only speak when I tell you."

"Ye…I mean…" a sigh left Lars' lips and he nodded…

All of a sudden, Alisa's face lit up. She finally had their attention. She cleared her throat and placed her hand under her chin. How was she going to tell them? Hmm…She smiled once again…

"Good…Listen guys, I feel this way for quite some time now…" the two men wanted to say something but she stopped them with her hand… "You don't keep me entertained. On our dates we always do whatever you want. My turn's now…For now, you will enter that tournament we're preparing. I don't care if you win or lose…I just want you to do your best for me." She breathed out when she finished… "Now, I can hear your responses. As the older one Lars, you can speak first."

The blond Swede man smiled confidently. That was all? Join that tournament? He expected something much more difficult. Lars could say that his win was sure… "I'm ok with it." He said calmly…

Alisa nodded happily. This was a nice start. However, no one could guess how poor Shin must have felt. Today, he became both Jin and Lars' punching bag. His head was a mess. But he was stubborn enough to not let it get to him. He knew that Jin wasn't intending to enter this tournament, so he would force him to train him…Yeah!

"What about you, Shin? I mean, you seem skeptical."

He shook his head negatively managing a fake small smile. He was screwed… "Don't worry…A-Alisa…I'll do my best to make you happy…or…entertained…or…whatever you called it… _Poor me…I'm dead meat!_ " The young woman gave him a big smile. He noticed that she didn't do this for Lars. Could it be that she liked him more? Please, please, please…All he realized was that this "smile of Alisa's" was what he needed to make him try his best. Another thing he knew was that Jin would make him his slave…But he needed his help…

She, suddenly, brought her hands to her chest and let out a sigh of relief… "Aw…I'm blessed with such good boyfriends."

Alisa rolled her eyes in the inside when she saw them blushing… _"That was way too easy…I didn't know they were that desperate for my praise."_ She grabbed her handbag from the table, opened it and took out her lip balm. After placing some on her lips she put it back inside and looked at the two men… "Alright…I'll have to…"

Before she was ready to wave goodbye, she remembered something…That was going to be a real test. She decided to use one of Xiaoyu's "trademark" smirks…Well, she did her best in pulling it off…Always, the real thing was way different…

"Actually, I'd like to ask from you one more little thing."

"And what this might be?" asked Lars raising an eyebrow. Hphm…There was no way he couldn't do it…That was for sure.

Alisa walked first and placed a kiss on Lars' cheek, she, soon, did the same thing with Shin. That was pretty suspicious and the two men looked at each other sharing the thought…

"You see, with the tournament and all…I'll be pretty busy…So, I want the two of you to go on a date with each other." Alisa bit her upper lip when she noticed their expressions. The color have left their faces…They were pale… "No, no…You misunderstood…I meant…Just hang out as friends, ok? For my sake."

Even though, it was quite difficult…They gave her a nod and raised her spirits once again…

"I'm so happy!" she started to skip happily to the room's exit but stopped when she grabbed the doorknob… "I have to excuse myself for now. Business with the tournament and party, you see…So many invitations to be send…Bye, bye…And let me know if you had fun."

…

With these words, their cherished Alisa left the meeting room. Both of them stood up and Lars stretched his back. He looked at Shin, who was as gloomy as never…He just needed to chill out for a moment. It wasn't that important. He walked towards him and touched his shoulder…

"What's wrong?"

What's wrong? Everything was wrong…Where to begin? The tournament? As it seems, Alisa probably forgot that he didn't have a chance against the others. He, only, knew what they learnt at his high school club. However, he wasn't intending to admit anything. He just needed to rely on Jin…Like this wasn't a problem…It definitely was…Who knows? Maybe, he should have asked Xiaoyu's help…Hmm…

Also, the second matter…What's with that date thing?

"Seriously now, Lars…You can't be possibly thinking that we'll go on a date…no, sorry…hang out, right?"

Lars smiled mysteriously and placed his arm around Shin's shoulder. With his other hand, he brushed lightly the other man's lips causing him both a shock and a few shivers…

"And why not, baby?" he chuckled… "Senpai will get good care of you."

Shin released himself from Lars hugging tightly himself. That was unexpected and surprising. There was another guy here, who needed to sober up.

"You're, actually, scaring me, senpai. _What's with this guy? And, then, he says that he can handle drinking…_ "

The older blond man laughed slightly and walked towards the door motioning for Shin to do the same…

"Relax, I have it all planned. These days, I have to visit my old man. You'll come with me…and we're done."

Finally, Shin felt relieved and touched his chest… "Sounds good! But seriously, man…I admire you for taking care of him."

At first, he was silent…an obscure smirk on his lips… "Well…Hehe…I'm…a good person."

The Japanese man was left with his mouth opened as he was watching the other walking away…

" _This wicked smile? He, definitely, has something up his sleeve…I'm not surprised, though…He's a Mishima…This explains everything…"_

The man shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like he actually cared. In the end, he closed the door behind him and followed after Lars…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Monaco…**

 **Rochefort Estate…**

The next day, on a beautiful morning, Lili Rochefort was having her breakfast in the back yard of the Rochefort Mansion. She was tired…Very tired…Yesterday evening, they were tones of women, who tried to have a private talk with her father. As expected, she eradicated them all. It was a good thing that her brother joined forces with her. But this kind of tiredness was something usual for her. It was tiring her mostly mentally…

She sipped some of her tea and when she noticed that it was finished, she poured for her some more. The corner of her eye took notice of Sebastian approaching her from her left. He seemed like he was holding some papers. A smile crossed her lips…Could it be that he gathered all the information she needed? Well, she was going to find out…

Sebastian found himself in front of his mistress and bowed respectfully. Lili crossed her legs and asked…

"Well…Sebastian?"

The old man looked inside the papers and nodded to himself… "I'm finished, miss."

"So?"

"The young woman's name is Ling Xiaoyu. She's twenty two years old." Before Sebastian was ready to continue Lili interrupted him…

"Two years older than me?! I could say that she was my age."

Her butler fixed his glasses and cleared his throat… "I don't think a two year old difference can be such a big deal."

A sigh was heard from Lili, who placed her cup of tea on the table and crossed her arms… "I don't care what you think, then. Anything else?"

The man apologized by bowing deeply in front of her. The blonde young woman just looked away…

"S-Sure…She's Chinese. She practices her homeland's martial arts. She, also, used to be under the care of Heihachi Mishima. He was the one, who wanted to take her under his wing…" Sebastian stopped for a moment, until Lili looked suspiciously at him… "…and the last thing…" the man knew that his mistress wasn't going to like this…

"Why did you stop? This girl even if I hate to admit it sounds a big deal. To be taken under this man's care…So? What else?"

Sebastian breathed out after realizing that she would find out anyway. He tightened his grips on his papers and looked at the ground… "She's currently dating…"

Lili rolled her eyes irritated. Why would she care about another person's private life? "I don't care who she's dating, I just…"

"The CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu…Jin Kazama. They live together in the Mishima Estate."

The young girl's eyes widened. That was some news…Why? Another Kazama in the whole story? No, no…This family wasn't going to ruin her plan. Ling Xiaoyu was her target not these two worthless people…

"You…You kidding me, right?" she said holding her head…

"Not really…It's been some years now."

"YEARS?!" she shouted and dropped her shoulders… "Who is the one who cursed me?"

Sebastian brought his hands together and said annoying Lili even more… "You want me to investigate that, too?"

Lili bit her upper lip and tried to control her legs by going berserk… "Your sense of humor bothers me, Sebastian."

The older man apologized hanging his head in front of him… "My apologies, Miss." As he said that Lili just waved her hand at him without paying attention to his apology…

"Yeah, yeah…Listen. Prepare an airplane ticket for me for Tokyo tonight. The sooner I see her, the better."

"I'll make the arrangements." With that Sebastian left from the back yard leaving Lili alone once again…

The blue eyed woman smirked when she saw Sebastian walking away…

"Hehe…Just wait, you Kazama bitch. I'll convince that woman to tutor me…and…I'll finish you for real this time."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 _Now we have Nina, Anna and Steve (OOC warning)_

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

"You insolent, son of mines!"

A "young" mother and her son were arguing inside their own house in the suburbs of Tokyo. The house was quite big since both this woman and her younger sister were getting a lot of money. No one could say that this money was earned due to hard work of the years passing. But none of these people would dare to say it out loud fearing of the expected consequences. They didn't have a death wish that was for sure…

For a while now, for reasons unknown to outsiders, Nina Williams was chasing her son, Steve, all around their house firing bullets at him. It was a good thing that practicing boxing and dealing with his mother's outbursts helped him gain excellent reflexes. The house's walls were filled with holes but this wasn't a problem. As usual, Anna would take care of it. Being in the same house with her sister, helped her be capable of constructive work, since she couldn't live in a house with a bad Feng Shui…

"Mother, please! Let's not get violent." Shouted Steve hiding behind a couch, Nina had already filled with holes…

Such a pity, Anna loved that couch since she was getting a very good beauty sleep…

"And why not?" she asked lowering her gun for a moment…

Steve Fox raised first a white flag and then tried to take a peek of his mother. When he noticed that he could talk without getting shot he said…

"Just look into your soul. Would you ever think of hurting your one and only son?"

Nina rolled her eyes… "I thought of it many times, whenever you're disobeying me or siding with your aunt."

"But sometimes Aunt Anna is right."

"WHAT?!" she shouted angrily and started firing bullets to his place once again…

Tears started falling from the handsome man's eyes. Adding Anna's name was the worst thing he had done today. He closed his eyes and said in a trembling voice… "F-Forgive me…You're my beloved mother and you're always right."

A sigh left Nina's mouth and she secured her gun. It seemed that her son knew with whom he was dealing now. It took him a lot of time. Steve breathed out being relieved when he heard the sound of Nina securing her gun. He sneaked a pick from his right and stood up slowly…

"Hphm! At least now you know your place." Said the woman and set the gun on the coffee table next to her…

All the man did was to give her a nod…He ended up alive for another day after all…

…

"SLAM"

A loud thud was heard from the front door as soon as Nina and Steve ended their fight. Soon enough, they noticed Anna locking the door and walking towards them as she was mumbling something to herself…

"Damn it!" she said throwing her handbag on the floor…

Nina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms when she witnessed her sister's eyebrow twitching… "What's with the face? Did fashion police sue you already?"

"Shut up, Nina!"

"Oh whatever…" she mumbled and extended her arm when she saw her sister holding their mail… "Can you at least pass me my mail?"

Anna's eyes widened in a scary way causing Steve to flinch and hide behind his mother. Such a courageous son, wasn't he? And not to mention man. The brunette breathed in and out…She walked closer to her sister and shoved the letters on her chest…

"The fuck with this mail thing today." She gritted her teeth and placed her hand on her mouth… "Enough! Just take it."

Steve wanting to cheer up his aunt smiled at her and asked her. He knew that she had a soft spot on him… "Aunt, how was work?"

Everyone could see the flames her beautiful eyes were emitting. Today, wasn't the best day for the blond boxer…

"Disappear already!" said Anna walked the stairs to the first floor with her other two family members watching her silently…

…

Steve scratched his head and returned his gaze back to Nina, who was looking through the letters…

"Mom, what's wrong with her?" the man bit his lip… "Is she on her period?"

"Nah…Maybe, menopause." Answered the woman without bothering to look at him…

A sigh was heard from Steve. He knew exactly what was going to follow…It was a good thing that Anna wasn't here or else he would have to leave the house not just hide… "Be glad she didn't he…"

"I HEARD THAT, NINA!" Anna was heard from the upper floor…

"Uh…She did…Did you do anything to her?" he asked and this time she looked at him…

"Hehe…Why bother? My existence is enough to irritate her but as the maso that she is, she doesn't even try to get rid of me."

The young man frowned when he watched his mother's sadistic smile. Why did it always have to be like that?

"Oh mom, it saddens me to see you two fighting all the time."

At first, the woman didn't answer when she noticed something inside the mail. Three same invitations to be specific…

"Are you having, maybe, childhood traumas?"

He shook his head realizing that he shouldn't even try and reason with his mother or any one of the two in general. Well, sometimes his treasured aunt would be more tolerant of Nina's behavior. This was though one in a million times…

" _I'll start feeling sympathetic towards Aunt Anna."_

Nina held the three invitations in her hands setting the other letters on the coffee table next to her gun. She looked at Steve and extended her hand to give him his invitation… "This is yours…All of us have one. Here. Read it."

"Nah…You open it."

What kind of son was he? Not only he wasn't getting a job, he was even bored to read a single letter. That was definitely something he inherited from Anna…Surely…She didn't say anything and before she was ready to open the letter, her little sister appeared out of nowhere in front of them… "DO NOT DARE OPEN MINE!"

Steve's eyes widened as he looked at his Aunt. The sight wasn't bad but the last two people, who he would want to see were his aunt and his mother. Nina pursed her lips irritated when she noticed her son's dumbfounded expression…

"First, I wasn't intending to and secondly, you just caused your nephew another trauma." She said and pointed at her naked body…

When she realized this, Anna wrapped the towel she was holding around her body and hugged herself… "You pervert!"

As a nice mother, Nina was insulted from what her sister said about her son. She slapped her on her cheek and placed her hands on her hips after doing so… "How dare you call my son a pervert!? You are the airheaded one running inside the house naked."

The brunette bit her upper lip being embarrassed because she was aware of her own mistake… "Well…I just hurried out to prevent you from opening my letter."

"Like I needed to. They are all for the same purpose. The Mishima Zaibatsu is holding another tournament. The three of us are invited." Said the blonde woman and passed her sister the crumpled invitation…

"Hey? You ruined my invitation."

"Just read it, crybaby."

Nina walked to the couch and sat on it. She took her gun in her hands and continued cleaning it as she did, before Steve got her mad…

"The Mishima Zaibatsu? This kind of tournament…and a party on top of that." She raised her gaze and looked first at Steve and then towards Nina… "It's not like them at all."

The young boxer found it pretty weird, as well. He placed his hands under his chin and suddenly remembered something…

"Now that I remember…Ling Xiaoyu had told me that she wished to have a reunion with the fighters of the tournament." A sigh left his mouth… "As it seems her precious CEO let her do so."

A satisfied smirk appeared on the assassin's lips… "Hehe…I have to say that I somehow admire that girl…Hmm…Making one of the guys of this clan her plaything…I'd like to have a talk with her once. _Maybe, I'll propose to her to make me her private bodyguard. Not a bad idea, right?_ "

Steve tightened his fists… "It's not like he's her plaything. Xiaoyu helps a lot with the Zaibatsu. She's a hardworking and nice woman."

His mother scoffed. The last thing she cared about was someone's ideals… "Nice or not I don't care." She, suddenly, felt excited and stood up… "I like her manipulation of a Mishima jerk. Tsk…I was always ordered around by them or for them…Let them go to hell! It's quite pleasant to see a Mishima's face being completely ashamed…HAHAHAHA!"

"Sometimes I'm jealous of Jin Kazama…" said Steve to himself in a low voice…

Anna and Nina looked surprised at each other. Who would be jealous of a guy like him? And Steve being the jealous one on top of that… "YOU?! Of that guy?" the two women said in unison…

He gave them a nod but he managed to smile in the end. He crossed his arms… "Not anymore! On the other hand, you two can help me."

Nina seeing Steve's confidence misunderstood the whole situation. She walked towards her son and placed kindly her hands on his shoulders… "My dear child, who do you wish to kill? I'll happily assist you with my maternal advice and talent."

A sigh left Steve's mouth. He didn't expect less from his mother. She was Nina Williams after all… "I'm sorry to disappoint you, mom...but there's actually a girl I like and she'll be there."

Anna raised an eyebrow and looked at Nina, who returned her gaze. Both of them didn't have a good feeling… "Who is it, hon?"

A blush was noticed on the man's cheeks. He first looked at the floor and then back at them… "It's Xiaoyu! Isn't she cute? I've tried to ask her on a date but she keeps refusing me." Steve raised an eyebrow when he looked at the two women… "Mom? Aunt? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Anna sighed… "My dear nephew…Ugh…This girl's a lost cause…You know that." Nina gave a nod at what her sister said…It was a first for them to agree so easily…

Steve raised his arm at her… "Hphm! If you mean about Jin Kazama standing in my way, I don't particularly care. I'm confident and not a gloomy loner. And not to mention the most important thing of all…Being together with my most precious women, who have blessed me with their looks and charm."

Suddenly, Nina and Anna's eyes lit up. As expected…These two women enjoyed compliments… "On the other hand, Nina…I believe that Steve has still some chance."

"Well, said! Being my son gives him a lot of credit. Don't worry, we'll help you."

For a moment, the man regretted asking for their help… "Now, that I'm thinking better of it…umm…you're women, so…"

His aunt shrugged her shoulders… "Hphm…We both have slept with Lee Chaolan."

Nina rolled her eyes wanting to actually forget that this had actually happened… "R-Right…We still remember whatever bullshit he used to make his move on us, when we only went along with it because we wanted to have sex. Hm? See what a person does when they don't have time for dating?"

Anna nodded agreeing with her sister… "Indeed…If you remember, though, it worked perfectly on Michelle Chang."

"True…What a naïve woman?" she chuckled…

Finally, Steve smiled and placed his hands inside his pockets… "Good then! I'm in your care…" he rolled his eyes… "At last…"

His aunt pointed her hand towards Nina… "The kid's right. You never breastfed him. Why?"

A frown appeared above Nina's eyes. Why was she asked this impossible thing out of nowhere? She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead…

"I can't believe I'm being asked this."

"Uh…True…I wish you had done this for me back then."

"If I was conscious…I maybe would consider that. Who knows? Maybe you would turn out better as well." She said crossing her arms and hurting Steve's feelings…

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nina looked away and decided to continue taking care of her gun. Steve didn't ask any further fearing of an even worse hurt of feelings. His mother was tactless…Sometimes, she didn't mean any harm…Some others, though…She was as cruel with her words as with her arms, legs and guns…

He looked at Anna when she walked to sit on the opposite couch. Witnessing her bad mood from earlier, he decided to make her talk to him… "But what happened with you, aunt? Work related?"

When Anna heard the word "work" her eyes turned red once again. She shook her head to vanish this expression from her face and looked at her nephew… "I quit! That's what happened."

"What?! W-Why? Who is going to feed us now? Mom has already killed almost the entire Japanese underworld and she has no job offers. How are we gonna live?"

"You could always look for a job you know." She said ironically knowing of how spoiled Steve was because of her and Nina…

Steve decided to dismiss the subject… "Whatever…You were just about to say something."

The mentally tired woman gave him a nod… "I couldn't take it anymore, you see…Since, Jun Kazama started snooping around the company, I ended up being both an errand child and her maid."

He interrupted her when she was ready to continue by raising his hand to stop her… "Just a moment…Wasn't that woman dead?"

Both Anna and Nina started laughing…Having to deal with that woman wasn't a laughing matter at all, since she was always getting on their nerves even from back there. Always meddling in other people's business. However, they were laughing at the new generation's naivety or better…stupidity… "Hell no! Kazuya had her vacationing around the world all these years. All of you youngsters are pretty stupid, aren't you?"

"Does Jin know about this?"

Anna stood up and shrugged her shoulders… "I don't know and I don't care."

"But why is she with Kazuya and not her son?" he asked scratching the back of his head…

The two women glanced at each other and sighed desperately. Wasn't it obvious?

"It's quite obvious, my dear nephew. Every woman who hasn't had sex after the time she got pregnant…Hehe…She would definitely want to be with her lover."

"That's how it goes, huh?" Steve crossed his arms and looked at his mother… "But I wouldn't like it if mom did that."

Nina stood up and grabbed him by his ear… "Are you saying that I'm not having sex, son?"

"It hurts, mom! Forgive me." She released him and then Anna was the one to speak…

"Rest assured, Steve. Your mother doesn't even know who your father is."

There was a moment of silence inside the household until Steve smiled brightly and placed his arms around Anna and Nina's shoulders bringing them closer to his body. He kissed them on their foreheads and said excitedly… "I see…I don't care anyway to be honest, since I have the two of you."

Nina closed her eyes having a bad feeling about all this… _"With him being the way he is…I, actually, don't want to find out who's his father."_

On the other hand, Anna closed her eyes, as well, but… _"Ugh…I want to have a child, too."_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Japan, Tokyo**

 **Mishima Zaibatsu Entrance…**

Lili Rochefort arrived very early in the morning in the town on Tokyo. She had already ordered from the hotel she was going to stay to send a limousine to the airport just for her. Within minutes Sebastian had planned the whole trip, the place she was going to stay and everything else for as long as she was going to stay here. He wouldn't have to, if Lili allowed him to travel alongside her, however she considered him a hindrance and didn't let him.

As soon as she arrived in the hotel, she found herself inside her room with all of her luggage already inside. She, immediately, had a bath and drifted into sleep. It would be loss of time to unpack her things now, since she wanted to visit the Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters tomorrow morning.

Around the time she decided to wake up it was already 11:00, she dressed herself in her casual clothes but made sure her hair was neatly combed and her makeup as she wanted it. Lili walked outside her room, had some breakfast and ordered from the same limousine driver to take her to her destination. Even traffic was against her since now it was 14:00…Such an early morning, huh?

The young girl stepped outside the limo and watched as it drove away. She then looked at the massive building across of her. Further investigation told her that Jin Kazama wouldn't be in Tokyo today. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard of this news from her butler. She nodded to herself and crossed the road…As expected, the building was surrounded with bodyguards. It wasn't something new for her. After the attempt of her kidnapping, her father did the same with both Lili and their estate. If only he knew that Lili was the one, who took out her kidnappers and her escapement wasn't just a moment of luck because of an accident…

She started walking casually towards the entrance until she was stopped, something she was sure about, by two of the bodyguards…

"Hey, missy…Where do you think you're going?" said one of them…

Lili smiled awkwardly thinking of something to say… "Ugh…I have an appointment…Yes, that's it…"

The same man opened a tablet with the Mishima Zaibatsu's logo in the back. He glanced at the woman once again… "What's your name?" he asked…

" _The possibilities of me lying and being lucky are…I was never good in math…Who knows? If I say my real name, I maybe, have a chance of entrance because of my popularity."_ This time Lili smiled confidently and said… "My name is Emilie de Rochefort…Oh I might be inside as "Lili"…If you don't find my whole name."

She was watching him as he was searching through some files with names of different people inside. Possibly, of the people who were having appointments with the company…Maybe, it would be easily to just ask for a meeting but back then she didn't know that the official head of the company wouldn't be here. Her target was just his woman…Soon enough, though, she was going to realize that she was more than Jin Kazama's woman.

"Your name isn't inside here, so I would ask you to leave."

Lili clenched her fists…As it seemed, she would have to use other usual methods… "Oh whatever…" she opened her handbag and took out her check book. She wrote an amount of money, cut the paper and gave it to the man… "Here. You can let me in now."

However, the man shook his head. He had to admit that when he saw the money on the check, it was tempting enough for him to take it and let her go inside. But then, fearing for his life if he were found out, he decided to fight his greed…

"Oh no…I won't."

"You dare deny me the entrance?"

A sigh left the man's mouth. Why were all the pretty one's so annoying? "Miss, you don't have an appointment."

Lili frowned and looked away… "T-True…But I am positively welcomed."

"That won't do, kid. Go back to your house as long as I'm asking nicely."

The young woman crossed her arms below her chest and glared fiercely at the taller man… "No way! I'll go in even if I have to get violent."

This time the man pointed his gun to her direction and so did the others, when they surrounded her…

"Ugh…Fuck…Going against a gun isn't a wise thing to do."

The bodyguard smiled and motioned for the other men to lower their guns, as well… "Since you're smart enough to understand this…Please, make your leave."

In the end, Lili kneeled in front of him making him widen his eyes. Was she that desperate to go inside? She could just have an appointment if she wanted…

"Please, please, please…It won't take long."

He gave her his hand and helped her up… "Access is denied to those who are not employees of the company and those who do not have an appointment."

Tsk…Suddenly, a SUV was parked exactly outside the entrance and a blond handsome man stepped outside the driver's seat. He took out his sunglasses and proceeded to lock the car. The bodyguard pointed towards his direction and told her… "Hm…The captain is here. If you convince him, I will let you in." Lili turned her head and noticed Lars walking the stairs towards them…

"Captain Alexandersson?" called the man and bowed…

Lars looked strangely at Lili for a moment after dismissing the man. She was a familiar girl but where had he seen her before…

"Uh…Yes?" he said turning his attention to the man…

"This girl's been a pain in the ass for some time now. She insists on letting her inside."

He turned to look at the young woman next to him once again and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, his eyes widened…Finally, he remembered her…

"Oh! You're that girl who helped me back there. Lili was it, right?"

Lili smiled excitedly and brought her hands together. She nodded multiple times. Good thing Lars came…

"That's right! Thanks for coming."

The smile disappeared slowly from his lips and asked her curiously… "Why is a girl like you here?"

"I must see Ling Xiaoyu. It's urgently important. Please take me inside with you." Lili answered making her hands in fists…

"Xiaoyu?" The man didn't have a problem to let her in but what business did she have with Xiaoyu of all…

The young woman pursed her lips noticing that Lars was deep in his thoughts. She grabbed his shoulder and with her other hand pointed at her old SUV…

"You said I helped you and the car is the obvious proof, correct?"

Lars didn't have something to say and just nodded… "Sure…I'll take you to her."

"You're the best!" she said happily and hugged him…

 **Mishima Zaibatsu…**

 **Inside Jin's office…**

A young confident woman was searching through some files inside a laptop. All the other people, inside the company were using products manufactured by the Mishima Zaibatsu but after a sudden realization the young woman threw that old laptop of hers from the top floor of the Mishima Zaibatsu. She had to understand it sooner. Such a cute pink of high technology laptop made especially for her? She should have been suspicious from the beginning. Because of Jin, she didn't have a single piece of private life. In the end, she threatened him that if he doesn't stop prying inside her stuff, she would break up with him. The man knowing that she was serious gave up and let her do as she wished…Hehe…He had a lot under his sleeve, anyway…

Back on the story, she was both disappointed and desperate. She was still preparing her list with the invitations…Why did they have to do that? She was still trying to find at least one of the two men's address but couldn't. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. The pink haired woman opposite her looked worried at her. She hadn't being of much help but Xiaoyu herself said that her company was enough. After that she started solving her crosswords, even though, she was a little stuck. She cleared her throat and Xiaoyu looked at her…

"Hm? Help with the crossword again?"

Alisa rolled her eyes and nodded… "The capital of South Korea…Five letters."

Xiaoyu sighed. Couldn't she ask something different? "Tsk…It's Seoul…Seriously, Alisa? That's basics."

Her friend scoffed and wrote the answer… "Well…Sorry, for not being as smart as you."

"Seoul, huh? I still can't find Hwoarang or Baek's address. I won't start the tournament, if Hwoarang doesn't come."

Alisa smiled and crossed her legs. She knew that her friend had a soft spot on that man. Why? She didn't know. For a moment, her eyes widened…Could it be that she was having an affair with him? It wasn't like she cared about Jin or anything but why didn't she tell her? Well, maybe, they were just friends…

"Xiao?"

"Yes, Alisa?"

She placed the crossword on the office and took out her cellphone. Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow…

"Hehe…You've been a good teacher, Xiao…Why don't we send Steve to find Hwoarang?"

Xiaoyu smirked. She still couldn't understand how such a clever man as Hwoarang was friends with Steve. It wasn't like she didn't like the blond boxer…But…Anyway, all she cared about was what her friend thought once again…

"My dear Allie…What do you have inside that pretty head of yours?"

"We'll just tell him that, if he goes along with it…Hm…You'll go on a date with him. I'll give him a call right now and ask him."

The Chinese girl seemed hesitant and she had any reason to be. She didn't want to cheat on Jin but she wanted for Hwoarang to join the tournament…Hmm…Maybe, if Alisa came alongside her as a double date with the other two, it wouldn't be so bad…However, the only thing she didn't intent to do was to lie…A sigh left her mouth and she nodded… "Ok…You're gonna take the other two and join me, right?"

"Definitely…Like I'll leave you alone with such a desperate guy."

Xiaoyu nodded and squeezed gently Alisa's hand…

"Thank you, Allie."

Alisa shook her head and smiled at her friend. Once again, she took her crossword in her hand and then her pen. Xiaoyu continued her job on her laptop, in the same time. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the two girls looked at each other. It might be Lars or Shin. From the time, she stepped inside the Zaibatsu in the morning, Xiaoyu started ordering Alisa's boyfriends around. One of the things she asked them was to knock before they come in…Well, she, also, asked them something else…Each one had something different to do. Well, Xiaoyu promised to Alisa, didn't she? These two poor guys…

…

The pink haired girl stood up and walked to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and opened slowly the door. She saw Lars and looked at him upside down. She tried to suppress a laugh…She noticed lots of white and black fur. She cleared her throat and said… "What is it, Lars? By the way, could it be that you did what she asked from you?"

Lars rolled his eyes… "Ugh…Yeah…I completed my punishment successfully. I took Panda to the vet. I walked her to relax in the park Xiaoyu's taking her. I bought her bamboo and then I took her back to the Mishima Estate… _I'm so fucking tired…_ "

"Good…" said Alisa and tilted her head. She, then, noticed a blonde tall girl standing next to Lars… "Who's she?"

The man smiled slightly and placed a hand on Lili's shoulder, who stood there silently… "Her name is Lili and she wishes to see Xiaoyu."

Lili pointed at herself… "I'm…the…girl…he talked…about."

Alisa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms… "Hphm! A person like you…What kind of business do you possibly have with Xiao-sama?"

Lars was left dumbfounded… "X-Xiao-sama? _Really, Alisa?_ " he mumbled to himself…

Suddenly, Lili's eyes widened when she took a better look of Alisa… "Wait…Aren't you the girl…"

"You want to meet with her. Why?" she asked interrupting the other girl…

"It won't take long, I promise." Truth to be told, the woman opposite her was more annoying that the bodyguard before…

Lars released Lili and looked calmly at his girlfriend. As always, she was very suspicious whenever a person, who she didn't know wanted to see her friend. And then, it was Jin the one, the two called possessive…

"Alisa, she's a nice girl and as I noticed…You and "Xiao-sama"" he said mockingly… "You two are not doing anything special."

The pink haired girl gritted her teeth. She hoped that Shin was here, since he was doing his best to keep her composed and satisfied… "Fine…" she said quietly… "You can come in…I'll have to warn you, though…" Alisa took outside of her big backbag her beloved, unused for some time now, chainsaw. She showed it to Lili and Lars and narrowed her eyes… "If you try anything…It's been some enough time, since I've spent time with my chainsaw…" a smirk crossed her pink colored lips… "And you know what? I'm desperately seeking for a chance to use it."

Lili rolled her eyes tiredly…She didn't have a lot of time… "Uh…Yeah…Whatever…"

"She means it, Lili." Said Lars watching Alisa's eyebrow twitching…

"What?!"

Alisa holding tightly in her embrace her chainsaw turned her back at them and said looking at Lili with the corner of her eye… "Will you come in or what, kiddo?"

"I w-will…"

…

The three of them walked further inside the black office that Lili was able to catch a glimpse of Xiaoyu. She seemed so confident and happy. Well duh…When you have a man, who does whatever you tell him to do, of course you're happy. Hphm…But she was to talk about something like that? Definitely not…Lili Rochefort was, maybe, the most spoiled girl in the world…

She flinched when she, suddenly, made eye contact with her. Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow and closed her laptop's screen. She turned her head and looked towards Alisa, who returned her gaze with an apologetic smile. Weird, thought Xiaoyu…

Soon enough, the three were exactly in front of her… "Who the fuck is she?" asked Xiaoyu pointing at Lili…

Alisa shrugged her shoulders. Like she knew. What did she have to understand with just a simple name?

"No idea…"

The Chinese girl placed her hand under her chin and asked again… "For you to not know that must be that she's an intruder…How did she get inside here?"

Lili interrupted her train of thoughts when she started to explain the whole situation… "I…You know…"

"Shut it!" shouted Xiaoyu hitting her hand on the desk… "Did I allow you to talk?"

The younger woman looked around her for some support from Lars but she couldn't see him. She was all alone. She pursed her lips and said looking at the floor… "Uh…My apologies…" she lowered her head more and mumbled… "Such a bitch."

Xiaoyu tightened her fists and Alisa's eyes widened noticing her friend's distress… "I heard that!"

"I warned you, blondie." Alisa pressed tightly the chainsaw on Lili's neck. She just needed to press a button and the woman's head would be flying outside the window…

A sigh left Xiaoyu's lips. The last thing she wanted was Alisa killing a person. She was so innocent that the daisies on her head fit perfectly with her personality…Wait a minute…Are these two girls having a double personality? Hmm…She cleared her throat and the two women looked at her. The older from both of them asked from her friend to lower her weapon. As expected, since Xiao-sama asked her so nicely, she obeyed. She, then, motioned for Alisa to come and have a seat opposite her…

"Alisa, get away from her, honey. You make her look ugly…Hehe…Shouldn't we admit that she's quite cute? But I can't help to compare the beauty between the two of you."

The pink haired girl blushed at her friend's comments. She nodded and walked quickly to take a seat opposite Xiaoyu. As she was ready to talk to Lili, the corner of her eye took notice of Lars trying to walk slowly outside the office holding a bottle of sake in his hands… "Where are you going, Lars?"

Lars flinched at the mention of his name. He looked back and pointed at himself. Xiaoyu nodded in return… "Eh…Me?"

However, Alisa wasn't going to let him off. Without letting her or Xiaoyu know, he brought a random woman inside the company. What if she was a terrorist? Nah…She seemed way too stupid to be one… "Lars let her in. She says that she wants to have a talk with you."

"Hm…Is that so?" said Xiaoyu and crossed her legs…

"Are you gonna listen to her or should I throw her out of here?" Alisa's voice was heard again and Xiaoyu frowned. She touched her hand and shook her head. She gave her a kind smile and said… "Alisa? You're a little nervous today, aren't you?"

The younger woman looked away something that confirmed Xiaoyu's assumptions… "Calm down and let me handle this, ok? When we finish with her we'll do as many crosswords as you want."

"Thank you!"

The black haired woman nodded and brought her gaze to look at Lili. She eyed her upside down. Xiaoyu relaxed her back on the chair and pointed at the other seat next to where Alisa was siting…

"I'll listen to what you have to say…Anyway…It's not like I had anything better to do. Come, have a seat."

Lili thanked her and did as she asked her…

…

"To begin with…Hm…What's your name?"

The blonde woman placed her hand on her chest and introduced herself… "I'm Emilie de Rochefort…Umm…You might know me as Lili, my nickname."

There was silence inside the office. Lars wanted to speak but decided against it. He stood there drinking quietly his drink. Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow and shifted herself on her seat… "Doesn't ring a bell…" she brought her gaze to Alisa, who seemed to be thinking the same thing… "What about you, Allie?"

Alisa placed her finger under her chin when she started to remember and put in order some things. She nodded when she did and said… "Hmm…If I remember correctly, she used to participate in the tournaments and she's the daughter of the man, who Master claimed the oil fields from."

Lili gritted her teeth as she remembered her father and how sad he was. They believed that they would never pull through from this…This hateful man… "That's true! And…um…Don't take it personally but…I hate your boyfriend."

The older woman's eyes widened slightly but soon enough a sigh escaped from her lips. She would always hear this kind of things...Xiaoyu smiled mysteriously and placed her arms on the chair's arms…

"Why for you to hate him? Hehe…My poor misunderstood teddy bear."

Suddenly, Lars started laughing loudly. He knew that it was dangerous but…What's with this?

"Teddy bear!? Hahahaha."

Xiaoyu bit her lip and said… "Alisa, pass me your chainsaw."

"Here." She gave it to her when she started solving another crossword…

In an instant, she found herself in front of the almost drunk man… "Another word and you're dead meat!" she said placing the chainsaw close to his abdomen…

Lars touched the place and made some steps back… "Sorry, ma'am!"

The young woman placed the chainsaw on the wall by leaning the chainsaw on it. She touched her head not feeling well since morning. She didn't say anything to Jin or Alisa because she didn't want to worry them. She pouted and looked at Lars again…

"That guy…Shin is way more tolerable… _By the way, I wonder if he did what I asked him with my grandpa and his friend. I hope so or he's dead._ " She mumbled to herself…

"I'm here you know."

Xiaoyu waved her hand at him and then turned her head to look at her unexpected visitor… "Who cares about you?" Lars bit his upper lip… "Say, Lili…Would you like something to drink? Ermm…What about some sake?"

Lili raised an eyebrow… "What's this?"

The black haired woman made her way back to the office and sat on the black comfortable chair… "A Japanese beverage…Don't worry, it's not like these alcohol drinks you know. It's sweet and tastes like cherry. I'm offering this since Lars is going to have it all by himself." Xiaoyu looked at Lars once again and frowned… "Stop drinking already, you idiot!"

"Ugh…Fine…"

"And get some glasses on your way here, ok?" she said again when Lili accepted her proposal with a nod…

"Definitely, "Xiao-sama"" he answered mockingly…

…

Xiaoyu was smiling while Lars was pouring for them their drinks. Hehe…As it seems, Shin was the lucky one today. But who knows? He's still out there…With her grandfather and his friend…Lars was probably unaware of how Xiaoyu "punished" him…She nodded when he gave her the drink and smiled at him ironically…She mumbled a simple "thank you" making him roll his eyes…

"Anyway…" started Xiaoyu and sipped some of her drink… "What were we talking about?"

Alisa's words gained her attention… "That Master is misunderstood."

"Oh right!...Well, what I wanted to say is that it was me, who ordered for your…umm…" she looked at her friend with the corner of her eye… "What were they?"

"Oil fields…" she answered and glanced at Lili, who was sitting next to her…

"Yeah…It was my orders…Jin had nothing to do with it." She finally said and tilted her head to her right…

Lili stood up in an instant being shocked from what she just found out. The last thing she would imagine was that. A young cute girl as Ling Xiaoyu being a criminal mastermind and Jin Kazama going along with it. She tightened her fists and closed her eyes… "How…Why…Did you really do that kind of thing?"

She gave her nod… "Yup…Jin said that there was no need but I thought otherwise…It's not like we killed somebody…A-Again…" for a moment the girl was searching carefully her words… "We…Oh no, if I say "we" it would be unfair for Jin…Hehe…Fine, then. I just made the Mishima Zaibatsu more powerful."

A smile crossed Alisa's lips when she remembered their hard work. Being away from Xiaoyu all this time just to spy on Lars was the worst for her. Truth to be told that was an order coming from Jin...Her friend would never put her in harm's way. Alisa was just like a sister to her and she was overprotective of her. The Chinese girl crossed her legs and placed a strand of hair behind her ear showing the new earrings Jin bought for her…

"I can't believe that! What kind of person are you?" Lili shouted at her and Xiaoyu narrowed her eyes…

Alisa stood up from her seat and grabbed tightly one of Lili's wrists making her look at her…

"Alisa?" called Xiaoyu her friend… "Release her…The frown above your green eyes doesn't compliment their beauty."

The younger girl nodded and let go of the other's wrist, who started rubbing it. Maybe, it was actually a bad idea for Lili to come here. The atmosphere was tensed… "You see…" Xiaoyu started talking… "It's not like I'm a bad person…More like I would do everything for the people I love. Makes sense, right?"

Lili sat on her seat once again and the pink haired girl walked next to Xiaoyu standing beside her protectively… "But…How come you're like that? You seemed so nice and innocent."

Xiaoyu caressed Alisa's hand and smiled. She grabbed the half empty glass with her drink and sipped the remained liquid. It's been some time now that the blonde woman opposite her started irritating her. Probably, that's why Alisa came by her side. As always, she was able to see right through her friend…In the end, though, she still managed to keep her composure…

"Hehe…I'm still nice…Just not too much…Oh! And I lost my "innocence" quite some time ago…I'm getting excited even in the memory of it."

The blonde young woman realized that it was difficult to deal with Ling Xiaoyu. She turned slightly her head to take a glimpse of Lars, who shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't do anything and it wasn't like he had to. The only promise he gave her was that he would take her inside with him. Then, she was on her own…Poor girl…He still felt sorry for her, though…

"Your cruel actions caused my father to collapse."

All this whining coming from Lili couldn't be handled by Xiaoyu anymore. She crossed her arms angrily and an icy cold frown appeared above her brown eyes…

"You say that when I even gave a part of these oil fields back to your "beloved father"…You can always make money, if you work hard but I risked my boyfriend's life because of his stupid morals of wanting to save the world. Hphm! If something was to go wrong, I would never see him again, you stupid little spoiled brat!"

Lars was surprised as he was listening to Xiaoyu talking back to Lili. It was admirable the fact that her words were piercing enough even when she wasn't shouting at her. Maybe, that was what created this whole chilly atmosphere…

Lili sighed…She had to keep herself calm and not remember all the hardships her father went through back then. She looked at the floor and rolled her eyes in the inside… " _She talks way too much…I'll let it go for now…_ Ok, ok…You had your reasons and the news of Jin Kazama's heroic actions reached Monaco…What should I say? I'm…Indebted?"

As expected Xiaoyu didn't fall for that… "Cut your lies! Are you making fun of me? I'm so pissed off!" she said and tried to stand up, only, for Alisa to force her down…

"Please, calm down, Xiao-sama." She said and poured for her some water…

The black haired woman swallowed it all in an instant and then, set the glass on the desk. She touched the sides of her head…

"Give me a moment…" she said and sighed… "Alright…I don't have a lot of time…What can I do for you?"

Lili's eyes widened excitedly and she brought her hands together… "You mean that you'll help me?"

Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow… "Uh…Well…If it interests me."

"I see…" said Lili and nodded… "I participated in the last tournament."

"And?" this time Alisa was the one to make her question. Xiaoyu nodded while looking at her friend…

The younger woman touched her face with her hands and her lips turned downwards. Why did she have to explain this humiliating story once again? But no…This time she had to…

"For a second time I lost to my rival…I want you to help me defeat her." She said and made her hands in fists…

Her determent expression managed to pick Xiaoyu's interest. Hmm…Who was her rival? She hoped not Hwoarang but no…She said "her", so no… "Why me? Just train harder."

"I could do that but…" she stopped for a moment and bit her upper lip… "But I'm in a hurry."

The Chinese woman leaned closer to the desk placing her elbows on it to support the upper part of her body. Her best friend noticed that Xiaoyu seemed intrigued… "Tell me what do you exactly want?"

Lili nodded… "Oh right…Last time you defeated her."

She, surely, did. Xiaoyu never lost a battle…Except in the third tournament. On the following ones, she just quit the tournament by herself, if she didn't have any reason to participate…Xiaoyu looked towards Alisa with the corner of her eye, who leaned closer to her… "Allie? Who was the one I defeated?"

Alisa smiled being very proud of her friend. She still remembered her glorious win…The other party was completely humiliated. Usually, the two friends wouldn't pay attention but the person, who lost…Well, she wasn't in their list of the people they liked…

"How could you forget, Xiao-sama? You were fighting so beautifully back then…It was Master's cousin."

A smirk appeared on Xiaoyu's lips. That could be interesting…As it seemed she found a person to help her make a fool out of Asuka without her even trying…

"Oh…So…My darling's cousin is your rival. Hehe…I can't say that this rivalry is intriguing but…It's your thing and I'm eager for you to state your business."

The pink haired woman could tell what her friend was thinking… "You seem spirited, Xiao-sama…" she said and Xiaoyu nodded…

The two friends returned their attention to Lili, who crossed her legs and relaxed her back on the chair… "I watched your match with her and noticed that you were dodging the majority of her attacks. My sources say that you're quite admirable in the tournament…" she stopped for a moment when she watched Xiaoyu's proud expression. She was some modest woman, wasn't she? She shook her head and continued saying… "So please, tutor me in managing her attacks. Win or not you can ask whatever you want from me. I'll do anything."

Xiaoyu placed a finger on her lips and looked at the ceiling. Both Lars and Alisa could tell that she was into it, since Asuka's name was mentioned. "Well…Jin's pressuring me in handling the company but…Whatever…I'll help you. Why not teach that girl with her own medicine?"

"You hate her, too?" asked Lili raising an eyebrow. It was true that she thought that she would refuse her, since her hateful rival was considered her family…

She shrugged her shoulders… "Hate is the easy word to describe my feelings towards that…Woman? You can say that I find her quite unpleasant."

Lili didn't ask anything more. She could totally understand her when she called her "unpleasant". Who didn't? Asuka Kazama was such a noisy person… "What do you want from me in return?"

"Nothing really…However, YOU defeating HER would be more than an appreciation gift, correct?" asked Xiaoyu with a mysterious smile on her lips…It was kind of scary…

"Are you sure you don't hate her?" said Lili and frowned being confused…

Xiaoyu crossed her arms below her chest and sighed… "Hating her or not doesn't have to do anything with wanting to see her defeated."

The woman's voice tone and face helped Lili realize that she shouldn't ask anything more and just agree to everything Xiaoyu was telling her… "You may have a point. _I feel kinda pressured right now…_ " She suddenly remembered something… "But where am I going to have the chance? I want her loss to be seen."

The girl opposite her started searching for something inside the desk's drawers. She smiled when she found a specific folder. She took it out and opened it. She nodded to herself when she found what she wanted and after taking out a white envelope, she closed the folder and placed it back inside the drawer. Xiaoyu motioned for Lili to lean closer and shoved slowly the white envelope to her direction… "I have to say that your timing was perfect…" she pointed at the envelope when the blonde woman opened it… "Here. This will be your chance…As it seems you were next on my list, since it has your name on it."

Lili read it quickly and glanced at Xiaoyu still holding the envelope… "A tournament? Again? I mean…This kind of tournament…Not to mention a party."

Xiaoyu waved her hand at her… "Whatever it is…The important thing is that you'll be able to show your superiority and strength in front of the best fighters…Isn't that what matters?" she asked and Lili agreed in the inside…

"But how am I sure that she's going to participate?"

The Chinese girl's eyebrow twitched. Lili was lucky that she didn't know… " _Naked handsome men…_ " she said in the inside and rolled her eyes. It was a good thing that Lili wasn't looking at her but on the floor… "She's already in…Hehe…You know…That she's a lot into fights."

The younger girl sighed and shook her head… "Makes sense for a Neanderthal like her."

"Alisa…Please, make sure that these two are opponents on the first round, ok?" asked Xiaoyu from her friend, who nodded in return…

" _Perfect!"_ said Lili in the inside…

…

 **In the same time…**

While the three women were talking, Lars Alexandersson was standing in a safe distance. Fearing of possible accidents and made sure that he was the one to flee first. And then, he called Shin a coward. The same moment he thought of his love rival, the black door of the office opened slowly that even Lars wouldn't notice, if he wasn't looking at that place. Shin Kamiya could barely stand. He was so messed up…He was still trying to decide what it was worse between these two things. Being both Jin and Lars' punching bag or…whatever Xiaoyu asked from him to do?

"I'm here…" he mumbled and closed silently the door…

Lars raised his hand to welcome him. Even he could tell that he was in a terrible condition. What did Xiaoyu asked from him to do as a "punishment"? Suddenly, Shin pointed at the three women and asked…

"What's with these three?"

The older man sighed and smiled…Women were so evil, weren't they? But men still loved them… "Ugh…Nothing really…They are plotting something against Asuka."

Shin nodded… "I see…As it seems Xiaoyu hired a professional this time, huh?"

"Not exactly…" said Lars and shook his head making Shin raise an eyebrow… "Long story, which you're going to find out."

The man nodded and wiped the remaining sweat from his handsome face…

"Anyway, how did it go with you? Did you pull through?" he asked him…

The Japanese man frowned at him and crossed his arms… "Don't remind me, ok?"

Lars did the same… "Heh…I bet it was easier than having to handle a pet, which was double my size."

"Tsk…Stop kidding…At least Panda's cute… _She likes me, too_ …Do you know how it feels to hear for six whole hours from two old men "ancient stories" about things that actually never happened? And not to mention, that I was sexual harassed by some old women."

The blond man tried to suppress his laugh…He couldn't do it…

"Ok, ok…You can laugh and, also, admit that Xiaoyu went easier on you."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Japan…**

 **Highway to Kazama Family Shrine…**

It's already known that photography and especially a "certain kind" of it, was an art that Asuka Kazama was really fond of. Tens of photo albums could be found inside that young girl's bedroom. She, still, remembered how long her mother was passed out when she accidentally saw one of them. What did she do wrong with this child? However, that was definitely something the two of them never let her father know.

She would always hide behind a tree or a wall whenever a handsome man was in her vision field. She didn't care if he was married, single and etc. Her best friend started walking on the opposite sidewalk of hers fearing of misunderstandings because of a certain event some months ago. As always, inside their college campus, Asuka saw another man, who was sitting alongside his girlfriend next to the central fountain. The young woman could tell just how angry her friend was since she couldn't take a single good shot because of that girlfriend of his, who was always hugging and kissing him. Being fed up with the situation, Asuka made her way there, pushed the poor girl inside the fountain and took the picture she wanted. But the girl didn't do anything to her or ask for compensation. Asuka was lucky that she had created a name for herself, being the strongest woman in Osaka…Oh!...Being cousins with Jin Kazama, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, helped a bit too…She never admitted it or was going to…

Anyway, we have already talked a lot about that "misunderstood" young woman…

…

"SNAP" Asuka Kazama photographed the traffic policeman, who was standing on the sidewalk. She would be considered a professional taking in consideration that they were in the highway and the car was still moving…

"SNAP" Another oblivious man was photographed, who just tried to pee behind a tree…

…

"Will you stop taking these damned photos?" said Jin Kazama trying to regain his good vision. Asuka's camera's flash could cost them their lives and she still didn't stop…

"Uh…Nope!" this time, however, she didn't take a good one and clicked her tongue irritated. It was this useless cousin of hers' fault…The only thing he cared about was his girlfriend and if he got her satisfied. Just give her some good amazing sex and you're all perfect. But no…This was how Asuka Kazama was thinking…Jin was on the romantic side…

"At least turn off the flash. I can't see well."

Asuka sighed and turned off her camera letting it fall on her lap… "Ugh…Fine. You're so boring to travel with."

The man bit his upper lip but didn't bother to look at her… "It's not like I wanted to have fun or travel with you. If only uncle wasn't sick, I would do everything to avoid this…" he stopped for a moment, thinking that he had to give Shin a call for the "usual report"… "And I'm getting anxious, too."

The young woman rolled her eyes and looked at the window… "Come on, Jin…I can't believe you eat my old man's crap?" this time she turned her gaze towards her cousin… "He just did that for you to meet our "wonderful" family. The hell with them!" she said and closed tightly her eyes…

"I preferred it a lot when I was an outcast." He said remembering how he felt back then…

Asuka crossed her arms… "Don't remind me. Do you know how jealous I was? Going there, every year, for pointless things…Ugh…As to share some…What? Some fucking tea! I can have tea at home, if I want."

Jin glanced at her and noticed that she was, indeed, angry but it wasn't like she was going there for the first time. She might have been used of it… "Isn't that the point of a family meeting? To spend some time together?" he tried to reason with her…

She chuckled sarcastically… "Don't make me laugh. People, who want to call themselves family, make the other person a part of their lives."

The man nodded. He had to admit that she was right… "True enough."

"See? And good thing, I got the family album with me. I remember almost none of them."

…

Jin Kazama recollected the fact that he needed to make a call back to the others. He would definitely aim straight for Xiaoyu but he regretted it. Let's call Shin for now, he thought. Thankfully, he spotted a small fast food restaurant just a mile away and he decided to make a stop there. It wasn't, only, that he wanted to check things out, he, also, started to get hungry. He took the corner and Asuka shifted from her seat. Why was he going this way? Or could it be that he didn't want for them to go to that stupid meeting and decided to turn back? Asuka was hoping for that…

Her questions were answered when he said… "Let's make a stop here. I'll go get something to eat."

Asuka raised an eyebrow ironically. Yeah sure…He got hungry…When they were ready to drive away from Osaka, the two of them agreed that they are going straight there, meet those people and turn back. The girl smirked at him and said…

"Oh yeah sure, Jin boy…Just say that you want to check on your bitch girlfriend."

The man tightened his fists. She saw right through him. Everyone was able to but he wasn't aware of it. He still believed that he emitted this mysterious aura…Keep dreaming! "Don't call my Xiao a bitch! You know nothing."

Asuka shrugged her shoulders uninterested. The last thing she cared about was the romance between these two people. And, she also believed, anyway both their romance and them as people were completely lame…

"Whatever…" she cared, though, for her empty stomach… "Bring something for me, too. With lots of calories."

" _Lots of calories? What kind of woman is this cousin of mines?_ You're w-weird… _No, no…What I said for her could be considered a compliment._ "

The young woman smiled and nodded saying something that left him dumbfounded… "I'll take it as a compliment. Now go."

…

 **Inside the Fast Food Restaurant…**

Jin Kazama was sitting on one of the chairs as he was waiting for his order to be ready. There were a lot of people, so this was going to take some time. He took out his cellphone and dialed Shin's number. At first, he didn't pick up…He called for a second time and the same happened again…An irritated sigh left Jin's mouth…He shook his head and called for the third time, thinking that if he doesn't pick up once again, then for sure, he would turn back to Tokyo…and beat him up…

Sensing the supposed danger, Shin picked up the phone this time…

"At last, Shin…Why weren't you picking it up? Huh? Like you're working hard…I don't care if you two are tired or not…Did you or this useless uncle of mines made sure that she never left the building? Why are you silent? So what…You know that you will owe me, right? Good thing you know…Say…Any suspicious visitors? Huh…Who's her? Hm…Anyway, she's a woman, so no big deal…No, no…Don't say anything…I'll see you later."

As soon as, he ended the call, his order had been prepared. He paid and walked outside the restaurant with two paper bags in his hands…

 **Inside the car…**

"At last you came…My stomach was growling like crazy." Said Asuka Kazama when her cousin opened the driver's door and stepped inside the car…

"What your stomach was doing is the last thing I care about." He glared at her and Asuka started laughing in the inside…That guy was so easy to read whenever he was angry or mad about something he couldn't control…

"Oh…As expected…You really called her."

Jin closed the door and opened the window… "I did not."

Asuka nodded… "Alright…How's she doing?"

He took his food from the bag and answered without thinking too much of it… "Fine…" he bit his lip when he realized what he said and she started laughing…

"See?"

Jin rolled his eyes and decided to dismiss the subject. He passed her the other paper bag… "Here. The calories you asked for."

Her eyes lit up within a second… "Lots of thanks! Amazing! I eat all of these." She said and started eating from the time she looked inside the bag…

"Are you an idiot or what? Didn't you send me a text with what you wanted?"

He wasn't surprised with the fact that he was completely ignored…

"Why don't we turn on the radio?" she asked while munching her burger…

Jin's lips turned downwards and he shrugged his shoulders. How much he wanted for Xiaoyu to be here? They would dump Asuka inside the restaurant eating whatever she wanted and they would be here doing…other kind of things… "Do as you like." He answered and closed the paper bag…

Asuka looked at him with the corner of her eye. What kind of boring aura this guy emitted? He completely ruins the mood. Not that when she would want to have fun her cousin would be her first choice but he could at least fake a little bit. She didn't think much of it and turned on the radio. She smiled when her ears twitched in the sound of her favorite Korean pop songs. All these made her think of her "Fallen God". Tsk…She felt so lonely…

She flinched when she heard Jin's voice… "You said that you have the family album. Where is it?"

The young girl never stopped eating and since her hands were busy, she just told him where to look… "In my backbag, big pocket."

"Why don't you just give it to me?" he asked and rolled his eyes because she wasn't looking at him…

"Can't…stop…when…eating." She answered while gulping her food…

"You sure eat a lot…" Jin started shaking his head being embarrassed of this woman being related to him… _"Why mother? First,_ _why did you have to give me that hateful person as a father?"_ he thought to himself thinking of Kazuya… _"And why didn't you just change your last name?"_

"Hphm…I can't help it, when I'm hungry I eat a lot, when I'm less hungry…I eat less." This time she smiled when she wiped the corners of her mouth with a handkerchief… "Pretty simple, right?"

Jin gave up on the thing called "His cousin, Asuka Kazama" and turned his body to reach her backbag, which was resting on the back seats. He gritted his teeth when he tried to grab the bag… "Why is this bag so fucking heavy?" he asked her when he, finally, managed to take it in his hands…

Asuka opened a bottle of water and swallowed some… "I've got my tablet inside."

"And how much does a tablet weight exactly?" he asked raising an eyebrow and started searching inside the bag as Asuka was thinking while counting with her fingers…

"One…This tablet…Hmm…Two…My four cameras…Three…Homework…Uhh…"

…

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?!"

Suddenly, the whole car felt like there was some earthquake outside. Asuka's eyes widened and she touched her chest. What was wrong with this guy? She nodded when she saw him holding the album. Well…duh…She reacted the same way when she first saw it…

"Phew…That scared me…And stop shouting! I know, we have a very big family…Bothersome, right? Tell me about it." After that she crossed her arms and pouted looking at her lap…

However, the family issue wasn't what bothering Jin, who was still shocked by the way… "I believe what I'm holding is even more bothersome…" he threw the album to her direction and she grabbed it just in time… "Take it away from me…So disgusting…"

A frown appeared above her eyes… "You…Really? What are you…" for a moment she decided to check the album herself. Could it be that other people were born and this lame family of theirs got bigger? Well, she would react the same way…Her eyes widened being shocked from what she just realized… "WHAT DID I DO?! Based on instinct, I took the treasure and not dad's album…Ugh…That's…kind of…bad." She added and touched her forehead, only for Jin to hit her at the back of her head…

"Bad?! You wished. It's completely disturbing…Abnormal for your age. You're not an old woman, even though, I won't be surprised, if you'll become one, soon enough, with this lecherous hobby of yours. I knew you were the peeping type but not this kind of pervert?!"

Being angry with what the man just said, she grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and shouted at him. She was making it worse… "Enough with that! I ask you. Is it bad for me to admire or even lust over a handsome man's nice body?"

Jin removed her hand from his neck… "Not really…If he was just ONE! You have the whole male Japanese citizenship in there."

In between seconds, a suspicious smirk appeared on Asuka's lips, which curved slowly upwards. She started looking through the pages and stopped in a certain one by placing her hand on it… "Wait, there…I have some foreigners, too…Hehe…Look, this one is my favorite."

The man took the brave decision to look but regretted it soon enough, when he saw the picture…Why? But why? Did he do something bad to both Xiaoyu and Asuka? This guy has been mentioned two times already in a small account of days…

"You idiot! Why that guy? Where did you see him?"

Asuka closed and held tightly the album in her chest and leaned towards Jin, who was still grabbing his hair…

"You know him? Tell me you do!"

Jin breathed in and out for a couple of times to calm himself down… "He participates in the tournaments."

The young woman started nodding excitedly… "Uh-huh…And that's where I met him. One day, I bumped into him…It was love at first sight…He was so kind and he smiled when he picked up the camera for me…Then, I followed him for a whole day taking pictures…I so love him…" she, suddenly, stopped and brought her hands together wanting to ask something from Jin… "And since you know him…Umm…You'll make sure, I'll spend some time with him, right?"

"No." he answered and she gritted her teeth. This stupid guy…And she was here being all nice…Hphm…As it seems, she should have already passed to the "threatening part"…Oh well, let's give him another chance…

"Please, Jin…Uh…I need some close-ups."

This time he shook his head losing the second chance. Asuka placed the album inside her backbag and let it rest between her legs. She straightened her back and crossed her arms… "Ok…I didn't want for us to come to this but…It was your choice…If you don't help me spend time with him…I'll let Xiaoyu know about the cameras, you have filled the whole estate with to check on her…and not to mention, even, inside the bathrooms, with these last ones being your favorite." Jin's eyebrow started twitching and she smiled… "Choose…I have some photos…Hehe…You have a whole movie."

Jin tightened his fists and pursed his lips… "You dare threaten me?"

She nodded… "I sure dare."

He sighed desperately and looked at his lap. He touched his forehead with his hand and nodded… "Fine…"

"YES!" she shouted… "I'm definitely going to marry a foreigner. Then, I'll leave with him and forget all about this family…Uh…Well, not mom and dad…"

The Japanese man decided that there was no point to continue arguing with her and he soon realized that having Asuka around that guy would stop him by being around Xiaoyu. As it seems this stupid cousin of his came in handy…

"You better make sure, first, that you'll manage to find a man to marry and the matter of his nationality is another thing."

Asuka opened the window and threw the paper bag outside… "Hphm! Your girlfriend has a bad influence on you."

Jin turned on the engine and placed his hands on the steering wheel starting the car… "Hehe…At least, she's a foreigner, correct?"

"Bastard!" she called him and covered her face with her hands…

"You angry?" said Jin mockingly… "Relax…I'll make sure you spend some time with him."

All of a sudden for obvious reasons, Asuka was happy once again… "Really?" she asked looking at her cousin…

The man nodded… "Wait for me, my GOD!" he rolled his eyes when he heard Asuka calling that guy…

Truth to be told, Jin wasn't kindhearted unlike his dear mother… _"Hehe…The "poor" guy…Like I'll let him be close to Xiao…"_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 _Now it's time for Kazuya, Jun and Bruce_

 _OOC warning_

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

 **G Corporation Headquarters…**

 **Kazuya's office…**

Kazuya Mishima was a man, who had business and power above everything else in the world he was living in. A world he wished to dominate one day. Actually, he was working on that the exact time. But maybe there was something or someone or a feeling that he, actually, cherished more than just power and business. Sometimes, he was close enough to realize it…well, sometimes not…He needed help and he, unfortunately, for him…had it…

A sigh left the tired man's lips when he finished reading the summary of a new deal he was ready to sign with another company. Like hell he was going to be business partners with them. This thing was straight to the recycle bin. What kind of a clueless CEO did this company have? Even his son, Jin, could handle things better…

He stretched his back and stood up. It was still early afternoon but he wasn't confident that he would manage to make it till the time they were going home. Hmm…There was only one thing, which could help him. Right!

"I'll go get a drink so check this mail for me, ok?" he said to a woman and walked to the bar, he had inside his office…

She smiled cheerfully…She wanted more than anything for him to trust her in his business. Mutual trust…and love…are these things that keep a couple bonded and in love with each other… "Uh…Sure!" she said and grabbed the letters with her hands placing them on her lap. She, then, noticed him as he started pouring himself a drink… "Get me one of this, too."

The man opposite her raised an eyebrow. He wasn't crazy as to let her have the drink he was having. He would sign his death sentence, if he did…Only, Kazuya knew what the ingredients had as an effect. Probably something that wasn't beneficial to him…

"Say what? Some beer and you're good."

The black haired woman pouted and frowned childishly at him… "Beer? I would find it more romantic of us sharing some red wine."

He shook his head and walked back to her placing the drink right in front of her… "Later with the romance…Now we have business…And…" before he was ready to continue, she interrupted him…

"But…"

"And you agreed to help." Once again, he sat back on his seat behind his office… "You were the one, who pushed Anna to resign, anyway. Take some responsibility."

Her lip turned downwards and started checking out the letters… "Mine…Mine…Mine… resignation, resignation, resignation …another five of them…" for a moment she stopped counting and looked at the man questioningly…

"Kazuya, what are you doing to your employees? They all want to resign."

The last thing he wanted to occupy himself with was some random resignations. He had countless employees, so how should he know what was the problem? "Just put a sign and we'll give them back."

For a moment, she gave him a nod but then, shook her head. No, there was a problem here…At least, she was the one, who thought of it as one… "That's not the point! You have to be good and kind with them." A smile on her face made him look confused or even better…Threatened towards her… "Hehe…Leave it to me. I'll take care of this." She, finally, said…

Kazuya sipped the rest of his drink and touched his forehead… "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Her eyes lit up at what he said. She placed her hands on her chest and closed tightly her eyes. The man sighed desperately when he realized what she was trying to do… "Bad feeling? I don't sense anything."

"Drop it, Jun." he then shrugged his shoulders… "And fine…Do whatever you want. Just don't mess up my business."

Jun stood up in an instant and brought the letters to her chest… "Relax…Leave it to the woman you will love forever and ever." She raised an eyebrow when she saw his expression… "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He decided that it would be a better idea to not comment on what she just said… "No particular reason…" for a moment he looked at his empty glass but then back to Jun, who was looking confused at him… "Say…Isn't it time for you to go and see your son?"

The woman flinched when she heard him referring to their son. In the same time, though, she realized the fact that he called him only "her son"…Tsk…Like he didn't do anything… "He's your son, as well…" she crossed her arms… "Heh…You did your best, if you remember in the part of "your job"…And, anyway, Kazuya…Our son is the solid proof of our love."

Kazuya rolled his eyes and buried his face inside his hands… "You're wrong…Our son is the solid proof of the consequences you're gonna face when you're not using a condom…Ugh…Damned hormones!"

Hearing these words coming from him, she dropped the letters and started crying without bothering to wipe her tears… "How can you say that, Kazuya? I thought you loved me."

And there she goes again. This woman was always overreacting…He sighed and stood up. He walked behind her and touched her shoulders… "Don't be so overdramatic…Ok? These two have nothing to do with each other."

Suddenly, the tears from Jun's face disappeared. As expected, thought Kazuya…The woman turned to face him and cupped with her hands his face… "So, you love me? Is that it?" a smile crossed her face when his cheeks started burning up. Kazuya was difficult with his words but easy with his face… "Oh you do! You're blushing."

Kazuya removed gently her hands away from his face…Why was she so happy? "Just do what I asked you to do." He said and kneeled down to gather the letters for her. When he was ready to give them to her, he was surprised when she hugged him tightly…

" _She's gonna kill me! I'm getting chocked. Was she always that strong?"_ He thought trying to break free from her embrace… "Release me…Jun…I c-can't…b-breathe."

When, Jun realized that she was, indeed, hugging him very tight, she released him and apologized with a smile. Before walking away, she remembered something she wanted to tell him… "Oh…And about what you said before…Umm…If I go and visit Jin…Well, he definitely won't want for us to be together…" Kazuya nodded…Yeah, that was true… "Pretty oxymoron, if you ask me." She added…

The man started walking back to his office and mumbled… "I didn't ask" Thankfully, Jun didn't hear him…

"Every normal child would want for his parents to be together…So…Why?" she sighed sadly in the thought of being apart from Kazuya…

"There's nothing oxymoron in what you said and I can prove it." He said gaining her attention… "To begin with, our son is not a child, he's a full grown up jerk."

"KAZUYA! Stop insulting our offspring." She shouted at him angrily. He didn't seem fazed by that…

"Next…Our son is not normal…And that's it." He added and relaxed his back on the chair…

Jun walked closer to him and placed her hands angrily on the desk… "Same goes for you. You're the definition of abnormality."

The only thing the man did was to smirk… "I never denied this sexy side of mines. If I was a common man, you wouldn't follow me around like you do now."

Jun's eyes widened… "So…So? You think I'm bothering you?"

He bit his lip and cursed under his breath… " _Not this again…Ugh…_ I never said that."

She shook her head negatively and looked at the floor… "No, no…You think I'm bothering you."

"That's not true…My dear…Jun… _What should I say now?_ I'm sorry, ok? _Ugh…_ I know that what I wanted to say came out differently…What I meant was that I wouldn't be able to make you notice me."

Once again, her spirits were raised and she smiled brightly… "Uh…I see…Sorry for misunderstanding."

Kazuya nodded being relieved that she fell for it… "Yeah, yeah…Now go and do the paperwork Anna left behind. You said that you would until I find a replacement."

…

 **G Corporation Headquarters…**

 **Outside Kazuya's office…**

Jun Kazama closed calmly the door of Kazuya's office. She was so happy…That she was helping him as she could…Or that, he was letting her help him. It meant that he trusted her. That was all she wanted from him…His love and trust. She started walking the white corridor making her way to Anna's old office…

"Hehe…I'll show Kazuya of how many things I'm able to do and he will, soon, recognize my abilities…Aw…After that, I'll convince him to have a baby girl as I always wished for." She stopped for a moment as she was daydreaming holding her supposed daughter with Kazuya by her side…If only, that happens…But Jun was a very determent and tenacious person…This man should prepare himself… "I'm so excited! Ack!"

Suddenly, she fell on the floor resting on her butt. A tall man's shadow could be noticed from her. She raised slowly her head and saw a familiar man's worried expression. He was unsure if he hurt her unconsciously or not. He extended his hand to help her on feet and she took it with hers…

"You're here again, Jun?" said the man with a smile…

She bowed slightly making him feel uncomfortable… "Oh Bruce, hello!"

The man crossed his arms and asked her again… "So? Is it that boring without Kazuya at home?"

Jun thought about it for a second… "Well…A little of that, too…" she smiled this time… "But it makes us both happy to be always together."

Bruce was left speechless…Yeah, sure…He knew that the last thing his boss wanted was Jun around him twenty four hours a day. He remembered that Kazuya had his doubts about bringing her back but it was tiring for him to travel every week in Hawaii just to see her…

"Uh…Is that right?...Then, what are you doing in this place? Shouldn't you be with him?"

The Japanese woman pouted and looked down on the floor… "Tsk…Kazu gave me to do all the work Anna left behind."

The man raised an eyebrow in question. How come Jun was occupying herself with Anna's duties? The woman hated it whenever someone was messing with her business and stuff. She, once, started lecturing Kazuya himself because of that…

"But why? Anna's always punctual with her duties…Even if it doesn't seem so…I mean appearance like."

Anna Williams was always misunderstood because of her flirtatious nature and her way she was dressing or "carrying herself". She was one of the people, who you shouldn't judge by their cover…

"Didn't you know? She resigned."

His mouth was dropped. When did that happen and no one let him know? What was he going to do now? Whenever he messed up in something, he would ask from Anna to pass the bad news to their boss. Some reliable man…

Jun tilted her head noticing that he probably didn't know… "Seems like you didn't know."

Her voice brought him back to reality… "What? Why?" Suddenly, it hit him as he was having this woman in front of him… _"Forget it…I bet I can guess the reason…Ugh…Poor Anna…"_

She could tell that Bruce was somehow upset. "Why the overreaction?" At first, she didn't have an idea why…But then… "I get it now. Don't worry, Bruce." She said and touched his shoulder… "The company won't stay back, since I'm here. Have faith in me and let's do our best, alright?"

The man took the wise decision to not talk back or start a conversation with Jun… "O-Ok…Let's do this." He said and nodded. After that, she waved goodbye at him and continued her way to her destination…

"Then, I'm off!"

For some time, Bruce was staring at her. He remembered when he first met her…She was so strange for both him and Kazuya…However, Kazuya found her mysterious. Bruce found her…just weird…

…

 **G Corporation Headquarters…**

 **Inside Kazuya's office…**

"WHAT THE DAMNED HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I've already paid for the red…I repeat RED colored snickers and you're sending me BLUE?! I hate blue! To hell with your apologies...Give me back my money or else send the right order…What?! How dare you suggest me of another color?…I only like RED…No, I hate the rainbow…Is that so? Give me back my money, then!...Oh! And something else…You just lost a very good costumer but no worries…Heh…You gained a very good enemy."

It was usual for Kazuya's orders to get mixed up with others…Reason…Unknown…However, this started happening more often from the time Jun started ordering things for herself in Kazuya's name…Could it be because of that?

The Japanese man threw his cellphone away in anger…Like father like son (see chapter 4)…

"Tsk…Stupid people…Can't do a thing right." He mumbled to himself…

A male voice was heard from outside his office that took his attention… "Can I come in?" asked Bruce Irvin knowing that he would be playing with fire, if he went inside without letting him know…

"Why do you ask?" he said and the man came in…

With steady steps Bruce walked towards Kazuya and took a seat opposite his desk… "I heard you shouting and as I guessed…" his lips curved upwards… "It was for the usual, right? Wrong order again?"

Kazuya gave him a nod and the man in front of him sighed… "Why don't you let Jun handle it?"

When he said that, Kazuya raised an eyebrow. What's with this guy? Maybe, he didn't know the woman personally but it's been some months that she spends all of her day here. He should have found out what kind of person she is…

"If I let Jun handle things for me, next day I'll be found in Yakushima picking flowers the two of us."

At first, Bruce placed a hand on his mouth as he pictured his boss picking flowers in the forest along with Jun… "You're overreacting." He said and shifted on his seat… "Jun's a smart and serious woman and if you tell her to do a fine job in something that's important to you, she'll do it right."

The black haired man decided to not continue this subject any further and, anyway, it was true that this woman being around him all day tired him a little. In the same time, it seemed like Bruce understood that Kazuya wasn't like this because of his messed up order…

"I have a feeling, though…That the last thing you care about is the wrong order…What happened?"

Kazuya sighed…He got caught… "You see…It's Jun…she…"

…

Unfortunately, Kazuya wasn't able to pour his heart out to a person other than Jun…

"Kazuya!" said Jun happily as she run inside the office…

Her voice frightened both of the two men. Why was she so happy all of a sudden? The man noticed that she was having something in her hands. Two letters. Tsk…He gave her the letters to take care of them, not bring them back to him…

"What are you doing here again? And knock before you open the door." He shouted at her…

"You're cruel!" she said with a trembling voice…

The man relaxed his back on the chair and placed his elbows on the chair's arms… "Why are you so excited all of a sudden?"

Jun didn't answer to his question and just showed the two letters in front of him… "Look what I've got here."

Even Bruce could tell that she was in high spirits. He crossed his arms and nodded to himself… "You really are happy, Jun."

Jun turned to look at him and smiled… "Aren't I?" she said and then gave him one of the letters… "You have one as well, Bruce. Here."

He raised an eyebrow. Why was a letter, which was directed to him, in the company and not his house? All of his mail was there. He shrugged his shoulder and just opened the letter after thanking her…The man was trying very hard to suppress his laugh. Such a kind invitation? Oh…And kindly addressed to him…

Kazuya raised an eyebrow while holding his own letter. Bruce's reaction made him hesitant, if he should read the letter or not, since Jun had already opened it… "What's so funny?" he asked him and the other man turned his gaze to him…

"Uh…You can find out yourself…Just open it."

He looked suspiciously at Bruce, who shrugged his shoulders, and then at Jun, who was smiling sweetly at him…Both of them were scary. Whatever…He unfolded the letter and started reading it. Bruce got worried when he noticed that his eyebrow was twitching. He glanced at Jun, who was the same as before. He didn't find it confusing based on the letter's content…

"What…the…hell…is that?" asked Kazuya with trembling hands…

Jun crossed her arms under her chest and tilted her head… "An invitation to a tournament. Can't you see? You really are getting old, Kazu."

Her mocking words made him shot a murderous glare at her, in which she flinched in return. Even Bruce got scared of this expression and stood up finding himself close to Jun…

"Shut up!" he said loudly and her eyes got teary…

Bruce touched her shoulders and looked angrily at his boss… "Kazuya…That was so harsh. Jun was just being enthusiastic because your son made the first move to approach you."

"Do you want to be yelled as well?" he, then, noticed that Bruce had still his hands on her shoulders… "And take your hands off her! And finally, my son made the first move in pissing me off…He's that kind of jerk!"

"Why are you saying that?" asked Jun making her hands in fists…

"You're asking? How dare you ask, Jun?" he stood up and placed angrily his hands on his office… "He's shameless. How dare he challenge me? That's my job!" he placed his hands on his head, this time… "But, ok, ok…Calm down, me…I won't disappoint him…If he wants a fight."

It was right now, that Bruce released Jun. He felt her shoulders trembling and eventually all of her body. A purple aura could be slightly seen from his place. Imagine what kind of things Kazuya was seeing…

"SLAP"

The only thing the woman did was to slap him. It seemed, though, that Kazuya expected much more and so did Bruce, since they seemed completely surprised that it all ended with a slap…or not. However, the slap was still some strong enough…

"Shut up, Kazuya! Enough of that bullshit."

A frown appeared above his eyes… "What's with you, Jun?"

"Sit down and listen!" she said in a demanding tone but, suddenly, turned her gaze towards Bruce, who was laughing. When he made eye contact with her, he stopped in an instant… "You, too, Bruce!" she ordered him and he obeyed…

"Yes, ma'am!" he said and sat back on his seat…

Three minutes have passed and the black haired woman managed to calm down a little. The same wasn't happening with the two men, who were still on alert. Jun glanced first at Bruce, who swallowed hard, and then rested her eyes at Kazuya's place. She crossed her arms determinately and said…

"You two are going to participate in this tournament and one of you to make sure that I'm getting an invitation myself."

"But you're considered dead, Jun." said Bruce as a matter of fact while scratching the back of his head…

The woman placed her hands on her waist and leaned closer to him… "I'm considered, right? Truth is I'm not. If you don't want to be in trouble with me, do as I said." When Jun said that, she let out a sigh and turned her back to walk outside the office. She stopped, however, when she remembered something… "And we're gonna go shopping as well. It's says that there's gonna be a party." She added this time referring solely to Kazuya…

"Why are you the one to challenge me now, Jun?" the man whined looking at her…

"Because I love you, my dear Kazu." Jun answered giving him a kind yet for a reason scary smile…

"She's scary, Kazuya…" Bruce mumbled while looking at her…

"You tell me…"

The Japanese woman bowed slightly making the other two look confused at each other…

"I'm participating alright?"

"He'll do it!" said Bruce in a loud voice pointing at the man opposite him, who bit his upper lip…

She gave him a nod… "I'm going back to my duties now. Good luck, Kazuya!"

…

When Kazuya noticed that she was some enough steps already away from them, he grabbed Bruce by the collar of his shirt…

"You scaredy-cat traitor!" he called him…

However, he was unaware of the fact that Jun actually heard him… "Don't worry, my love." She said and made her way back further inside the office…

"You're creepy…" he mumbled to himself and felt his forehead getting sweaty…

Jun walked beside him, placed her hand on his shoulder and moved her body closer to his face…

"But wasn't that what made you attracted to me? Admit it, Kazu. You love this side of me. Being yelled at…Ordered…These things excites you, right?"

Kazuya smirked when she raised her body… "You sure think of a lot of things, my dear. Are you that interested in what excites me and makes me happy that you go through the trouble in changing your character? I really appreciate that." He said and raised his head to look at her noticing her confused face expression. Jun blushed when he smiled at her and she looked away…

"Stop making fun of me!"

This time he took his hand with hers and kissed the back of it… "I'm being honest and to make you believe me, I'll participate and make sure I'll get an invitation for you, ok?"

All of a sudden, her eyes lit up. She sat on his lap and hugged him… "Really?! In the end, Kazu…You're always the best." After saying that she started giving him countless kisses on his cheeks…

The man shrugged his shoulders… "You don't need to speak the truth…I'm aware of it." He said leaving Bruce dumbfounded…

" _T-That guy…And what's with the scene? …I guess, I have to excuse myself now."_

Bruce stood up and walked outside the office…

" _I want a girlfriend, too…"_ he thought for the last time…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

 **Mishima Zaibatsu…**

When the Chinese young woman found out that Lili Rochefort's one and only rival was that "parasite" aka Asuka, for people, who maybe have forgotten…Difficult, we know…She was thrilled to an extended degree. Xiaoyu couldn't watch anymore Asuka acting whenever she would come here like she owned the place. The black haired girl had worked really hard to make this company as powerful as it is now. Everyone inside the Zaibatsu…Let's include Kazuya, too, even though he's the CEO of their rival company…was aware of the fact that Xiaoyu gave the "actual" orders only for Jin to put his sign. But it wasn't like the man was signing without reading them. He just trusted her, that's all. There were times when he disagreed with her and they would work together for another solution…

As expected, it took her a little of time to come up with a satisfying practice plan for Lili. It was a good thing that the blonde younger woman was as excited as she was. Lili found a kindred spirit in Xiaoyu and she would never forget her help, even if she would end up losing once again. She was a person, who remembered both of the people, who helped her and those, who she helped…Lars was mentioned as an example lots of times…

"So…Lili…" called Xiaoyu her trainee's name and brought her hands together. The brightness of her eyes made Lili smile… "What are your thoughts on my practice plan? Think you can pull through?"

Lili nodded excitedly and tightened her fists. She was so worked up that she wanted to start practicing just now…

"Of course I can! Didn't I tell you? I'll do everything in order to defeat her."

Xiaoyu giggled… "So much enthusiasm!"

Suddenly, she looked towards the door and watched her best friend walking hurriedly to their place. She waved her hand at her and Alisa gave her a thumbs up. As it seems that guy, Steve Fox, accepted their request. Xiaoyu didn't expect anything less from Alisa. Well, she had taught her a trick or two in dealing with men…She managed to make both Lars and Shin realize that, if they wanted to be with her, they had to accept this strange threesome relationship. This keeps going on for over two years now. It was true that it started to get tiring for her and she knew that they had felt the same way for some time now…But she loved them…How was she going to choose one of them?

Alisa walked next to Xiaoyu, who took her hands with hers… "Thanks for dealing with this, Allie…Let's go and have a bite at your favorite restaurant…My treat, ok?"

"Sure…Thanks…I'll let the boys know."

Xiaoyu nodded and watched her friend walking once again outside the office. She smiled kindly to herself. She changed her mind. She should have made it a tag tournament and join alongside Alisa…Win or lose, all of the competitors would be looking at them and their superiority…

"You really love Alisa, right?" asked Lili with a smile. She wished she had a friend like that…

"Of course…Alisa was the one, who supported me through my biggest hardships. I hope I was as supportive as she was in our friendship. She's always a step ahead of me…Uh…" Xiaoyu looked at Lili, who nodded and tilted her head… "Say, Lili…" the blonde woman made eye contact with her and raised an eyebrow… "You're joining us, right?"

"Sure! Thanks for inviting me."

…

 **Japan…**

 **Tokyo Suburbs…**

 **Alisa's Favorite Restaurant…**

"Let me get this straight…" There was a pause from Lili before giving the three another glance… "Lars and ermm…Shin and Alisa…You guys are dating each other?" she asked confused and Alisa nodded with a smile, while the other two let out a fake nervous smile…

Xiaoyu giggled and placed her arm around Alisa's shoulder, who was sitting next to her… "Isn't it cool, Lili? Once, Alisa's with Shin…" she said pointing at the man… "Then, she's with Lars…" This time she pointed with her finger at him… "And…hehe…Once in a while, it's Shin and Lars." She added jokingly with only Alisa realizing it as a joke…

The two men looked at their lap and said in unison… "That's true…" Suddenly, they realized what she actually said… "XIAOYU!?"

"Joking, joking…" she waved her hand…

Lili removed her hand after laughing with the expressions of Shin and Lars… "But don't you three find it…How can I say this? Umm…Weird?"

Alisa cleared her throat making all of them look at her. She was the one to speak now… "Well…At first it felt kind of weird…" she, then, smiled cheerfully… "But not anymore."

" _Talk for yourself…"_ thought both the two men in unison. Except from the same girlfriend, they, also, shared the same thoughts…

It was time for the food to be served. Two waiters appeared above them and started placing the dishes on the table. The happiness in Xiaoyu's eyes was obvious… "Wow…The food's here. Let's eat! Let's eat!"

"You sure are happy, Xiaoyu." Lili said while placing her long blond hair in a low ponytail, since she didn't want for them to bother her when eating…

Before she was ready to say something, Shin interrupted her and looked at Lili… "It's just until Jin comes back…Don't delude yourself. Then, she'll continue being her bossy self again."

A murderous frown appeared above her eyebrows and raised her body showing her fist to him… "Did you say anything, Kamiya-kun?"

"No, Xiao-sama!" he answered vigorously while shaking his head…

"I'll take your word for now." In the end, she sat back on her seat…

…

For most of the time they were eating peacefully. It must be that they were very hungry. Well, a lot happened today. Lili's request and Xiaoyu's approval of it…Lars being tired after dealing with Panda, who wouldn't listen to anyone but her mistress. Shin for visiting two old men, who didn't know of his existence until today and listening to things, which according to him…never happened. And, finally, it was quite exhausting for Alisa to be able to handle a conversation with Steve Fox. He was creepy…

However, something occurred that disturbed the silence… "HAHAHAHA!" Lars Alexandersson started laughing for no apparent reason to the others. They looked at each other and Alisa asked him… "Lars? Can you please tell us what's so funny? We are in need of some good laugh ourselves."

The man touched his stomach with his hands and tried to stop… "I apologize…If I bothered you…I just…Oh no…I just pictured how awkward must be for Jin to be there."

Xiaoyu pursed her lips when she heard him. She was thinking of it the whole time. What if they treated him badly? Jin was a nice man, who wouldn't do anything to harm his mother's relatives. A sigh left her mouth and raised her gaze when she heard her friend's voice…

"Why is that funny?"

The Chinese woman touched Alisa's hand to take her attention… "Alisa…I can somehow understand what he means…You see…Jin was considered an outcast from the family as soon as he took the Zaibatsu under his lead…" she shrugged her shoulders… "For a reason it didn't really bother him but now that everything's cleared…His mother's brother asked him as a favor to go in his place."

"Still…"

She rolled her eyes… "Ugh…You know how awkward of a person Jin is, don't you?"

Alisa nodded. Then, Lili crossed her arms and a questioning frown appeared above her blue eyes… "Why is Japanese doing this kind of thing? Have a party or something…" She stopped for a moment and looked at her drink… "Well, I like tea but I prefer to enjoy it by myself."

Her new trainer shook her head when she noticed that Lili was looking at her… "Ask, Shin. He's the only Japanese in our company." She said pointing at them man, who scratched the back of his head…

"You're asking why…It's true that my family has one once a year for sure…I don't know about others, really. I pretty much find it bothersome, too…But it's a good thing to get all together once in a while."

No one said a thing until…

"See? A party, Lili, as you said would be much better."

Shin started to get really annoyed with the whole atmosphere. What did that mean? That he was boring? That was it? It definitely was… "Alisa!? Support me."

"I'm sorry, Shin…" the pink haired girl gave him an apologetic smile. From now, she started thinking of ways to calm him down later…

He, then, turned his attention to Lars. Even though they were rivals, they became good friends… "Lars?"

Lars cleared his throat. He looked at Lili and Xiaoyu… "Well…Girls, he might have a…"

"Your father is Japanese." Said Shin once again making a very huge mistake…

The blond man stayed frozen for a moment until he snapped… "You just dug your own grave. I hate it!"

"So cruel! You're all against me. There's no way Jin is going to support me, fearing the consequences of his answer, so just wait until Asuka comes."

As soon as, Lili and Xiaoyu heard that hateful name, they smashed the table with their fists… "Why did you have to mention that stupid human being?!" they shouted in unison…

Shin was left with an open mouth. Both Lars and Alisa knew of Lili's hatred towards Asuka. The Japanese man was only aware of Xiaoyu's. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms… "Well, I knew that Xiaoyu doesn't think the best of Asuka but you, too…Lili?"

Xiaoyu tried to calm down and requested the same thing from Lili. If she wanted to be her disciple, she had to be on the same wave length as her…

She cleared her throat and placed some hair behind her ear…A smirk crossed her lips… "Actually, Shin…Lili asked my help because she wants to…well…They have some unfinished business together."

"What did she do to you?" he asked once again irritating Xiaoyu, whose eyebrow twitched…

Lili struggled between wanting or not to tell him. Alisa and Lars found out because she didn't have another choice. Alisa wasn't leaving Xiaoyu's side and Lars…She really needed him inside there back then…

Thankfully, Xiaoyu spoke in her stead… "You don't have to explain yourself, Lili." She raised her body supporting herself with her hands holding the table… "And you, Kamiya, managed to piss me off already. What's the weird thing in just not liking a person? Maybe, in the future, you'll meet someone, who for an unknown reason, you can't stand."

"How can you hate a person you don't even know?" he said back a matter of fact…

However, his reasoning with her managed to make her even angrier. She had her eyes tightly closed for some seconds. Alisa was getting worried, too, and placed her hand on her back bringing her back to reality…

"So pathetic…" she mumbled and then glared at him… "Let's take you as an example…" for an unknown reason she looked at the older man next to him. She smiled… "How happy were you when you saw Lars next to Alisa?" her friend's eyes widened... "Did you like him?"

He tightened his fists… "What's with that? Don't turn the subject to me."

"Hphm!" she brought her face enough closer to his own making him flinch… "Say it!"

Fearing for his life for another time, he took the decision to answer… "I can't say…that…I was…happy about it…"

Next to him, Lars faked a pained expression… "What…You really are hurting me, Shin…I thought we were friends."

Lars' words managed to linger something inside Shin's heart. If only, the poor young man realized that he was just messing around with him? He was so naïve…An extended version of Jin's…He touched his shoulder and said…

"That's in the past…I changed my opinion on you, Lars…You're a very good friend."

The older man smiled feeling bad for joking with him and patted his head…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Japan…**

 **Kazama Family Shrine…**

Two hours after their last stop, the two cousins found their way just outside their family's shrine. They were terrified in the thought of what was going to happen inside there. How they wished to be completely ignored? But no…Her father definitely told them that Jin was coming in his place and to make sure they treat him nicely. How come this boring guy attracts so much attention?

Jin placed both his car keys and cellphone inside his pants' pockets. He didn't take anything else with him…Oh…He left his wallet inside the car. Who cares? In the same time, Asuka frowned determinately and tightened her fists on her backbag's straps. That was it…No time to escape…They sighed in unison after looking at the ground and then back in front of them…

"We're here…" whispered Asuka…

"Let's wish ourselves luck." Said Jin crossing his arms. He just realized that he shouldn't have accepted his uncle's request. Asuka was right. He didn't ask him a favor…He just tricked him into it. He should have known sooner, when he arrived in Osaka to fetch Asuka. The man was there having his usual morning meditation…He gritted his teeth in anger. No, no…His uncle did that because he wanted to make him a part of their family again…Or at least that was what Jin wanted to believe to not make himself look like a complete moron…

Asuka rolled her eyes when she heard him… "Let's wish for them to pay us no attention. Drink the fucking tea and go back."

The two nodded at each other and walked to the double wooden door. The young girl raised hesitantly her fist and knocked calmly on the door. Jin raised an eyebrow… "Like they are gonna listen to this."

She slapped him at the back of his head… "That's the point, you moron." In the end, someone called him a "moron"… "We'll go back with no guilt and just say to my old man that they didn't open the door for us."

It was true that the Japanese man actually liked the idea. However, Asuka's newfound plan was crushed when the door opened widely…

…

A dark browned haired short woman appeared right in front of them. She was wearing a light blue kimono with pink cherry flowers at the edge of the sleeves. She bowed in a formal way making Asuka sick to her stomach. That brought up one of her childhood traumas. She remembered when some old women of her family were trying to teach her those tea ceremonies, flower arrangements and etc…Like hell…The only thing Asuka did back then was to break the tea set and stomp on the flowers. They tried and tried again but the young woman's situation was hopeless…Someone could say that it was just Asuka being stubborn or better that she had a stronger determination, which the members of the Kazama Family could not handle…

The woman raised her body and smiled at Asuka, who bit her upper lip… "Oh Asuka-san…You're here…" for a moment, she glanced at Jin and then back to the young woman… "And…with Jun's son."

"Uh…Right." That was the only thing she said and watched the woman in front of her stepping aside to let them walk inside…

"Come in, come in…We were all waiting for you."

The two sighed and thought in the same time… _"That's what we were afraid of."_

…

 **Inside the Kazama Family Shrine…**

As they made their way inside the shrine, their family member excused herself for a moment telling them that she would be back shortly. It wasn't like they were particularly happy about it. Suddenly, Asuka remembered something and looked at Jin…

"Jun's son, eh?" she chuckled… "Things are way worse than I expected."

Seeing her expression, the man got irritated as he remembered how the other woman looked at him. Good thing Xiaoyu didn't come, since if she did…Well, that woman would have become the "welcomed carpet" of the Kazama Family Shrine…

"Tell me about it…" he punched lightly her shoulder… "And I have a name, by the way."

Asuka cursed under her breath and started rubbing the spot where she was hit… "Who gives a shit about that?"

For a moment, he opened his mouth trying to say something back to her. However, even himself realized the same thing…

" _I noticed…No one…"_ he thought…

…

Soon enough, the same woman came back…

"Let's go further inside…" she said motioning for them to follow her… "We have already prepared your seats."

Asuka faked an excited grin while walking to her place with Jin being behind her some steps away… "We're coming, auntie!" she called her…The woman was left dumbfounded. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms…

"Actually, dear…We're cousins." She said being annoyed. Did she look that old?

The young Japanese woman placed her hand on her shoulder and giggled. She shouldn't have said anything. Just give a damned nod and play in safe mode… " _R-Really?_ Come on…Hehe…I knew that…I was just joking." The woman didn't seem convinced and Asuka said again trying to use some flattery… "The kimono looks awesome on you."

" _Idiot…You have to realize already that you're from the people, who is better to keep their mouth shut."_ Thought Jin covering his face with his hands…

A smile on the woman's red colored lips showed that she actually accepted the compliment. She extended her hand and grabbed Asuka's gently, who didn't know how to react… "Oh thanks! We all wear one…And as expected, I have prepared one for you, as well…Follow me, I'll help you put it on."

Asuka frowned when she heard that. She hated the idea of spending time with them…How did they think that she would want to spend time with them wearing a kimono? She pursed her lips trying to decline in a polite way… "No thanks…I definitely hate…I mean, I won't look good in that…so…"

However, what she heard next made her not being able to control it…

" **But you have to."**

These four words tingled inside her simple mind. Have to? Who did she think she was talking to? You were waiting for her? Then, make sure you know who you actually wait for. If they did, Asuka knew that she would be last on the list. That was something that she was going to make her very happy if it ever happened. Who knows? Being here today might give her a chance to be the new "black sheep" of their family…

With her other hand she grabbed tightly the woman's wrist and tightened it causing her to release her. The red color around the woman's wrist was the obvious proof of how much strength she placed in her grip. Hphm! As expected of the self-proclaimed heir of the Kazama Style Karate. Asuka knew she was the strongest of all…Well, until Jin was to give her a punch…It was true that he considered in proceeding with this a lot of times…But to hit a woman…well, she had the genitalia of one, at least…it would be an unforgivable act…

" _Eh? H-Have to? You must be fucking kidding me."_ She thought… _"_ Hphm! Good thing you released me already. You're still in danger, though…Make two steps away from me" the woman did as she was ordered. Asuka nodded to herself…She tightened her fists and said looking at the floor… "You have to know that I'm the violent type and making me do things I dislike is like bringing up my other side. In other words, if you don't want a beat up…You won't show that gross thing in front of me."

Jin rolled his eyes as he was listening to her… _"It's not difficult to bring up your other side, since that's the usual one…Now, it's the time you're faking."_

Suddenly, Asuka raised her head and looked at her right and left. Where did that woman go? She turned her head to face Jin, who stood there emotionless… "Hey, where did she go? I haven't stopped threatening her."

"Exactly…She was smart enough to make a run for it."

"Hphm…Chicken…" she mumbled irritated…

Jin smiled to himself and placed his hand on her shoulder… "Let it slide, ok? The faster we go in there, the faster we leave."

At first, she was silent…The rage she had inside of her and didn't know where to direct it…What was she supposed to do with it? And she wasn't that "sick" in starting taking photos…her kind of photos…of her relatives…Having a man of her taste to photograph would be such a nice stress reliever…But no…She was stuck here…In the end, she agreed with Jin and made their way inside…

…

 **Sometime later…**

"But Jin…You don't look like us at all…" said a man, who was, actually, her father's second cousin…Talk about a big family…

For some time now, all of their relatives were trying to have a conversation with him. As it seemed they, indeed, wanted to welcome him back into the family. However, Asuka knew that it wasn't like he was happy about it. Maybe, he would bear it as a favor to his mother, who loved them so much…

"Isn't he just lucky?" said Asuka in a low voice making sure though that she was heard…

Jin cleared his throat. He didn't know in which question to answer first and which one to ignore "accidentally"…

"I've been said that I look like my father." He decided to say the truth. Even himself could tell this…

"Indeed…" they all agreed exchanging glances…

Asuka was surprised with what she just heard. Definitely not! And they all agree?! She raised her body and placed her hands on the table for support… "Huh!? Like hell he looks like his father!" she, then, pointed and looked at Jin… "Kazuya Mishima is hot, you're not."

"Is she really her father's daughter?" there were whispers between them but she wasn't bothered. Maybe, she should proceed with her plan. This was a good chance, wasn't it? A smirk crossed her lips and she tried to sip some of her tea…

"And anyway…" said the man, who was sitting opposite them in a loud voice to gain all of their attention. He pointed at both Jin and Asuka, who raised an eyebrow suspiciously. There's something fishy here… "We have to make the Kazama family stronger. Why don't you two marry each other?"

Their eyes widened in terror. What was that?! So sickening! Their faces turned blue and with the corner of her eye, Asuka could tell that Jin was shivering…Poor guy!

" _That's why I hate tea. A few times when I decide to have some, always bad things happen."_ After this thought of hers she spit out the tea and threw the cup on the wall causing it to break. She smashed the wooden table with her fists creating some cracks…"At least, inform us whenever you're supposed to spout such a disgusting thing!" she grabbed Jin by the collar of his shirt, who stood there still lifeless… "Look at him! You just caused him a stroke. What am I gonna say to his girlfriend?" she released him… "And anyway, our family is already gross, why do we have to make it grosser?" Asuka shook her cousin on his shoulder… "You, Jin, say something, too."

"I'm way too frightened and appalled to say some something…I leave it to you." That was the only thing he managed to say in a low, almost like a whisper, tone in his voice

The same smirk as before returned on the young woman's lips… _"Leave it to me, eh? I'll use my talent and make them think of us as two hopeless creatures, who doesn't deserve to bear the "sacred" Kazama name."_

"Jin has a girlfriend?" said one of their other cousin's out of nowhere…

"Sure he does…And she has quite the personality…If that woman was gonna be here today…Truth to be told she wanted to come but…she understood the fact that it was a family meeting." She stopped for a moment and breathed out… "To get to the main point…You wouldn't like to meet her."

"Why?" they asked looking between each other…

Asuka sighed knowing the kind of person Xiaoyu is. Looks like, being a bitch like her comes in handy after all. She laughed in the inside after this thought of hers. "She's the kind of person that even aunt Jun wouldn't be able to "purify". She's the ultimate devil dressed in a pretty face." At least she admitted that she's pretty…

"Hey!" Suddenly, he regained his strength, after the mention of his girlfriend… "Be careful at how you talk about her."

"Shut it! I have to make them believe that she already doesn't think the best of us." She said at him in a low voice making sure the others didn't hear them…

"You said something that's true…" he mumbled and Asuka nodded…

Her attention took the woman, she was their aunt, who was sitting next to the old man, who made this "amazing" proposal… "And why is she with Jin?"

The young woman rolled her eyes and stood up trying to make Jin stand up, too…That guy…Why was he so heavy?

"Seriously, guys? Didn't you consider him an outcast just some time ago? Right?" she said and looked at all of them. She noticed as they were trying to find something to say…

"Well…"

Finally, she managed to make him stand up even though he was still wobbling…

"That's enough! Her name is Ling Xiaoyu and Jun's son likes her. End of story."

Their eyes widened… "But she's Chinese?"

Asuka's eyes widened as she was trying to support him… "So what?! He likes her…" For a moment, she blushed and touched her chest… "And for your information, I, also, have a boyfriend."

To her annoyance, Jin managed to reply here… "You have a what?"

She grabbed him from his ear and started walking to the exit… "Shut it! We're leaving."

…

 **Outside the Kazama Family Shrine…**

As soon as, they exited the room where their family was sharing the tea, they started running through the exit. When they found themselves outside it felt like they were lighter. That came to an end…Phew…

They tried to catch their breath for a moment and, finally, they made their way to Jin's car…

"We did it!" shouted Asuka raising her arms in the air…

Noticing that Jin didn't say anything and was just walking, she frowned and punched his shoulder…

"I mean, I did…You were there just shivering, you useless idiot."

Jin's eyes widened as he remembered the whole thing… "But didn't you hear them?" he sighed… "I have to say that I really admired you back there."

Asuka nodded to herself when she spotted the car… "Well duh…" she glanced at him for a moment… "Let's go back now or else I'll start getting shivers, too."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **Japan…**

 **Highway back to Tokyo…**

"And why aren't you taking me home?" asked Asuka Kazama when she noticed that her cousin was driving towards Tokyo and not her own hometown…

At first, he didn't give her an answer, having his attention to his driving. He wanted to arrive home as soon as possible. He told Xiaoyu that he would be back tonight, so that she shouldn't go and stay with Alisa…Mostly, because the other two aka Lars and Shin would be there. The last one was safe to be around…Lars, on the other hand…Well, everyone knew that he loved Alisa but he had some busy hands there, too. He just didn't have the chance to use them…He nodded to himself after thinking about it for a second time and raised his speed causing Asuka to widen her eyes… _What the hell?_ She thought…

"I just asked you something."

A sigh left Jin's mouth. That girl was such an eyesore sometimes. Too bad he wasn't interested in music or else he would turn on the radio to the highest volume…

"Because I'm tired and I don't intent to drive for…I don't even remember how many…hours to arrive in Osaka and the most important…I don't want your bickering on the way there."

She crossed her arms and looked outside the window…The sun was setting…

"And where am I going to stay?"

Jin rolled his eyes. What's with this question? "At the estate as always, you idiot."

Asuka tightened her fists because of the way he called her but then he said something that raised a little her spirit. Hmm…Xiaoyu was probably going to be there, since she didn't know of her arrival…A thought entered her mind…It was true that she still didn't get over that defeat from her but she definitely wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. According to her…Xiaoyu was just lucky back there…But is that all? Or is she deluding her own self? Anyway, all she cared about was that be it tonight or tomorrow…Asuka Kazama was going to challenge Ling Xiaoyu to a duel? Huh? A duel? Where did that come from?

"Sounds good…I'm glad I'll see Xiaoyu after such a long time." The man noticed the obvious sarcasm in his cousin's voice… "For an unknown reason whenever I'm supposed to come to Tokyo she's staying elsewhere." She said and placed a finger under her chin…

" _I wonder why…"_ thought Jin…

A smirk appeared on her lips. Who knows? Maybe, Xiaoyu could, actually, being avoiding her because there was a chance that even herself knew that when they fought back in the tournament, she was just lucky. Yeah…Keep dreaming, Asuka…Xiaoyu never counted her wins or loses. Of course, winning a battle was thrilling but she didn't care about such a "trivial feeling"…

"Seriously now…What are you gonna tell her?" she asked looking at him…

The man noticed the red light and stopped the car…

"Hphm…Unlike you, immature brat, Xiao is a reasonable person. _She will torture me alive._ "

To his annoyance the young woman started laughing. It wasn't like this was something unexpected when Asuka Kazama is inside the picture…but it was still irritating…Jin really wanted to go home…

"Oh that's so true…Come on, man…You don't even believe that." She said and took out her cellphone to let her parents know that she was staying in Tokyo tonight…

Jin pursed his lips. She had a point…He didn't believe that himself. And there was a chance that even Xiaoyu wouldn't deny her disapproval. But according to him there was some times that things had to go his way…Pretty risky…

"Are you making fun of me?" there was no asking it…

She didn't answer him but just laughed once again. She knew that this man was agreeing with everything she said but his pride and love for his girlfriend didn't allow him to admit it…

"You're such a bitch…" he said and raised an eyebrow, when he noticed her humming a song in a language he understood but wished he didn't, in the end…Could it be that her feelings towards that guy weren't as shallow as he believed, after all? "And thick-skinned on top of that…" he mumbled… "Hey…I'm insulting you here."

Asuka shrugged her shoulders uninterested and unaffected from Jin's insult…Was that really an insult? She had heard way worse…

"Who gives a damn?" she said at first… "Since you promised to make me spend time with my god…" she breathed out… "I don't care at all!"

The man couldn't believe it…She really was desperate…For this guy? For a man? Who knows? Jin shook his head and said to himself… "Who would have guessed that a simple man would make her be so obedient?"

Her eyes widened at what he said…She was left speechless and motionless for a while until Jin started driving again…

"Huh?! A man?!" she said loudly at him…

Thankfully, Jin was already used to her screams and annoying voice in general and wasn't surprised and startled by her…

"Don't tell me… _No, there's a chance that this might be happening…She was running out of men, anyway…Maybe…_ Don't tell me you thought he was a woman?"

Asuka tightened her fists. She never once photographed women…For her album…Don't misunderstand…

"Hell no! How dare you refer to my angel…" she didn't manage to say what she wanted because he interrupted her…

"Wasn't he your god a minute ago? Now he's an angel?"

She gritted her teeth…This cousin of hers knew nothing… "Just drive, you jerk! Sometimes, I totally get why Xiaoyu is that way towards you."

Xiaoyu's name made his ear twitch and he looked at her with the corner of his eye… "What…way?" he returned his attention to the road…

"Like a…" she started to say but then sighed and looked away… "Let's just drop it…"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

 **Kazuya's villa…**

Candles were lightening the corridor, which was leading to the main guest room, creating a sensational atmosphere. The room was fully cleaned and prepared for the following night. She nodded when she made sure that the atmosphere was as she wanted it to be. However, she was sure that she might have forgotten of something. She placed a finger under her chin and started thinking…

" _The candles are checked…The room, too…Umm…Wait…Why did I bring the coffee table here?"_ she raised an eyebrow looking at the coffee table just in front of her. Her eyes widened when she remembered…

To set the romantic atmosphere between her and Kazuya…She had her reasons…She left as soon as possible from G-Corporation's headquarters. She recollected Kazuya asking from Bruce to take her home but she refused saying that she wanted to go shopping. Hearing the word "shopping", the man would feel bad for Bruce, so he let her do as she wished…Add, here, Jun taking his wallet…

As she was walking the streets in the center of Tokyo, she would try to find things to succeed her plan by creating an appropriate atmosphere inside the room. She pictured their bedroom but in the time she did, she shook her head negatively…That would be pretty embarrassing happening inside there, so she chose, instead, the big guest room on the ground floor. She nodded at this…Yes, that's pretty good!

But she still had problems in what to do…Anna would be a very good help here. Maybe, she should have gone easier on her and not make her quit. Actually, she felt pretty bad about it…Her job was difficult and Kazuya was always satisfied with it. That possibly meant that Anna was good at it. Then, an idea entered her mind. Doing the woman's left paperwork led her inside her old, now, office. It was way different than what she would expect from a G-Corporation employee…Red colored walls, roses almost everywhere…Packs of chocolate and…a coffee machine (Sometimes Anna was pulling an all-nighter). The Japanese woman could tell that she sensed something "erotic" inside the air of Anna Williams' old office…

That led her first to a convenience store, then, to a liquor store and finally to a flower store…After buying all these, she got herself inside a taxi and went back to their villa…

…

Jun made her way inside the kitchen. She opened the fridge, at first, taking out the wine bottle and chocolate. She set them on the table and then opened a cupboard to take two glasses for the wine. Quickly she walked back to the room and placed them carefully on the coffee table. She sighed in relief…But something else was missing too…Ermm…Uh…She was thinking…

Oh the flowers! Thankfully, she managed to remember another detail and made her way in the living room to fetch the roses. When, she held the bouquets in her arms, an even more romantic idea entered her mind. A smile crossed her lips…Jun started throwing the roses' petals on the floor as she was walking back to the guest room…A flowery path…So romantic…As expected, she started throwing the rest of the petals on the bed…

Now…Everything was set…

…

Since the window was opened, she was able to hear Kazuya entering the house with his car when the outside gates opened. She flinched instantly…He came earlier than usual. Jun was walking nervously around the room…No, no…She had prepared everything…She nodded to herself and walked behind the door to surprise him. However, as she was walking there her eyes fell on the drawer next to the bed. Hmm…She wouldn't risk it…She remembered once that in the past Kazuya allowed to his younger brother to stay with them. Along with him, he, also, brought another woman…The identity of the woman and the reason of Lars' affair are for the time being unknown…But as it seemed Jin was right once again…Lars had, indeed, some busy hands but what his nephew didn't know was that he was already using them…If only Alisa knew…No, no…Alisa would always have Shin…The main truth is, if only Xiaoyu knew…Who knows? Maybe, some woman was going to tell her in the future…But whom?

Back to the main issue…

Jun Kazama recollected this when her eyes fell on the drawer Lars was using…She walked there quickly, opened it and took out the small box…Hphm! She approached the window and, at first, made sure that Kazuya was not somewhere close…She nodded to herself and threw the box outside… "Bye, bye condoms…" she whispered…

…

Kazuya returned completely tired back from work…Both mentally and physically…He had to find a replacement for Anna's position as soon as possible. Jun had no idea on what she was doing…He had to do everything by himself from the very beginning…A sigh left his mouth and he looked at the floor…

Suddenly…

"Achoo!" he sneezed and blinked his eyes several times…What was that for? "Don't tell me I'm getting sick?" he wondered fearing of this happening. How would the company move on if he wasn't there? You couldn't trust Bruce and based on today's events…Definitely not Jun… "It's that woman's fault. I shouldn't have brought her back." He said to himself and started sneezing again…When he stopped, he was able to realize that a "strange smell", for him, was surrounding the place… "And what's with that smell?" he wondered raising an eyebrow… "Disgusting!"

"Kazu?" a female's familiar voice was heard…

The tone of the voice sent shivers through his spine. He looked around him but couldn't see her… "What…That's definitely Jun's creepy voice…But where is she?" All he knew was that he had a bad feeling…

"Follow the roses' petals, my love." She said sweetly at him once again…

He looked at the floor making notice of the red petals…And then it hit him…

"I knew it…That's why I'm sneezing…" after this realization he tightened his fists… "I hate everything when it comes to environment."

The man shook his head and decided to ignore her making his way to the first floor and their bedroom…

"Kazuya, are you going to follow the petals or what?" she said angrily from the guest room…

"No…I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

When Jun heard this, her eyes widened… "HUH?! Do as I tell you or the consequences will be against you, Kazuya Mishima!"

He breathed out running out of patience. Why was his karma so bad? Lots of related thoughts were crossing his mind when he covered his face with his hands…

" _I know, I know…I haven't been the nicest person on Earth but do I really deserve this kind of punishment? Do I really? I know I have a child with her but I was just a young man back there…I'm been punished a lot by having that idiot as a son. So, why must I suffer by having that creepy woman as a lover? Why destiny? Why karma? Why fate? Why everything?"_

As expected, Jun appeared in front of him with her arms crossed. She didn't go through all this trouble just for him to go to sleep? Tonight it was going to happen! She was definitely going to get him into the mood and even if she didn't…Something impossible…She even considered raping him…Ok, she was overreacting…Huh? Not really…

"Hey? What are you still doing here? You made me come till here and destroyed the surprise I had for you."

Kazuya scratched the back on his head and said as a matter of fact… "Believe me…Whatever you do catches me by surprise."

"Really? You're so nice with the compliments when you want to." She said with a smile misunderstanding his sarcasm…No, actually, it wasn't…He was really honest…

"It wasn't really a compliment but…"

"Is that so?" she whispered to herself…Her disappointed and sad expression gained Kazuya's attention, who felt a little bad…

"Anyway…What's this surprise you're so excited about?"

Jun pouted and looked away… "You ruined it."

"Oh, did I?" he said mockingly… "Too bad…I'll go to sleep." He started walking towards the stairs knowing, however, that she was going to stop him…

"No, you won't!" she said in a demanding voice and touched his shoulder… "Even though I said that…You didn't let me finish. I said you ruined it but we can still fix it."

He rolled his eyes ironically… "Sure, that was definitely what you were going to say." In the end, he sighed and gave up… "Whatever…Take me to the place."

The Japanese woman's face lighten up and she hugged tightly his arm… "Roger that!" she said and started walking him there…

Ugh…

...

 **Inside the guest room…**

"And we're here because?"

He asked as he was looking around the awkwardly decorated to his tastes room. Jun found herself in front of him wanting to explain everything… "Don't you get it, Kazu? Red wine, candles, chocolate…umm…flower bed."

Kazuya stood silent for a moment. Everyone could tell what she was trying to do…

"I get it…You want to seduce me."

Jun frowned and touched his shoulders… "Don't say it like that. I just set the mood for you to make love to me."

"Is that so? You could just say so, Jun…that you wanted sex." He knew that she was never going to spell it out in words…

She started shaking vigorously her head… "NO, NO! I said "love" not sex."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms… "And the difference's…where?" he asked…

A blush appeared on Jun's cheeks and she brought her hands together…

"With love you're gonna show me your feelings" she answered sweetly… "…and make me a daughter." She added in a low voice to herself…

"What was the last thing you said?" he asked suspiciously…

She was taken aback by this and started thinking of something to say… "Uh…To show me your feelings?"

"No…After that."

She bit her upper lip… "And…And make me the happiest woman on Earth?"

Kazuya placed his hand under his chin and narrowed his eyes…Hmm…That would be possible…

"Well…That sounds like a "Jun thing to say"" it truly did…Sorry, Jun…

"Huh?! What did…" she tried to say something but he interrupted her…

"Forget it…" he said and ran a hand through his black hair… "Ok, I'll play along even though I'm tired."

Jun rolled her eyes in the inside… "He definitely liked the "sex" part…" she mumbled sarcastically to herself…

"Did you say anything?" he asked, suspiciously, once more and she looked away shaking her head…

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

 **Inside one of the Mishima Zaibatsu's limousines…**

After lots of misunderstandings and arguments inside the restaurant, they decided that it would be better if they "continued" elsewhere. Xiaoyu was thinking of the Mishima Estate. Panda would be a very valuable backup for her, if she wanted to get rid of Shin…But no…Panda liked Shin…Well, Lars could do, too…The Chinese girl could tell that something was off about him from the time, he stopped staying at his brother's house…But what? He was lucky enough that she was busy with other things and didn't have time to spare on him. And what about Alisa? When, thoughts of Alisa being cheated by either Lars or Shin…She was positive that the first one was much more possible…She would make her hands in fists waiting for one of them to appear first…In the past "accidentally", as she said, poor Jin was punched right in the face. Xiaoyu's excuse was that she mistook Jin's hair for Lars'…So lame…Even herself knew that and it was the first time, Alisa didn't try to pamper her…

"Anyway…" she started saying after giving a last irritated glance to Shin's direction, who found shelter as always behind Lars… "Say, Lili…Where are you staying?"

"Umm…In a hotel…Uh…It's close enough to the Mishima Zaibatsu."

Xiaoyu placed a finger under her chin. She was thinking about something…Well…A sigh left her mouth and she shook her head…

"I see…That won't do, though…You'll come and stay in our private guest villa…Yeah…That's a place, where we'll be able to have our practice."

Suddenly, the two men looked at each other, when they heard the word "practice". We have already said that except from the same girlfriend, they were sharing the same thoughts…Well, a part of them…Soon enough, though, the two realized that they had another thing in common…As it seemed, both Lars and Shin were getting into the mood whenever they would watch an interesting catfight. In the past, Alisa and Xiaoyu were proud of the fact that the two men always liked to watch them, while they were sparring. All that, until Jin found out and told the two girls everything. Like he would allow to his uncle and his friend to get turned on by watching HIS girlfriend…

In an instant, Lars raised slowly his hand and Xiaoyu looked at him… "Can we come and watch?" he asked sheepishly…

"NO!"

The two men looked at each other and shook their heads. At least, they tried. However, they cheered up again…or maybe, Lars did, when Xiaoyu proposed something…

"What about we take the party to the Mishima Estate?"

Before they all were ready to agree, Lars beat them into it…

"YEAH! THE DRINKS ARE COMING NEXT!"

Shin lowered his head next to Alisa's ear and whispered… "Whenever someone mentions a party…Ugh…Lars is into it."

Alisa nodded and rolled her eyes… "That's because he knows that he will be able to get drunk, without having anyone trying to stop him."

…

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

 **Mishima Estate Cellar…**

"Let's get this…" she pointed at the wine bottle in front of her… "And this…and that next to this…"

Poor Lars was with Xiaoyu inside the wine cellar trying to choose what to drink. At first, he was excited when she chose him…But she was taking so long and his throat was so dry…

He grabbed all the bottles she had chosen and he was barely able to carry all these. When he first asked her, she said that she wanted to have a variety of choices, since she didn't know Lili's tastes…A poor excuse, once again…

"Come on, Xiaoyu…How much are we gonna drink tonight?" he asked and looked away knowing that he was heard as a huge hypocrite… "Not that there's a problem with me…Just…"

The woman tilted her head for a moment and looked at Lars' arms. Yeah…She had chosen enough…

"Hm…Chill out a little, Lars…Except from the fact that you're very funny when you're drunk…You're not going to drive, since we decided that you'll spend the night here."

He raised an eyebrow… "When did we say that?" he asked… "When did I agree on that?"

Xiaoyu smirked to herself. It was true that Alisa and herself "forgot" to mention it… "Oh you didn't? I thought that, since, Alisa is staying here tonight and Shin wanted to be with her…I assumed that you…"

"Where am I sleeping?" he said tightening his fists…

She watched his trembling hands and started laughing slightly. Like uncle like nephew, huh? Jin was reacting almost the same way sometimes. She breathed out and shook her head… "Oh Lars…You're amazing."

"Are you hitting on me?" he asked with a slight blush on his cheeks something that Xiaoyu noticed…

"Not in this life! Jin is my soul. We belong solely to each other." She said dreamily holding her chest…

Lars raised an eyebrow confused with what she just said and especially with the expression on her face. Was she acting always like that whenever Jin wasn't here? "Then, why are you so bossy all the time around him?" he asked scratching the back of his head…

"Umm…Well, I guess that's when I'm in my tsundere state."

The blond man gritted his teeth and passed her some of the bottles… "That has nothing to do with it. And you're definitely everything but a tsundere. Alisa fits the definition better." He, actually, believed that and didn't have a reason to think otherwise. Xiaoyu wasn't hiding her feelings. When she wanted to get cozy with Jin, she would do it even in front of others. When she wanted to have him beg for mercy, she would do it in front of others, as well. The last one was what people were usually seeing…

"You don't want her to hear that."

After realizing the same thing he nodded to himself…

"That's true…Well, that's enough, don't you think?" he said looking at the bottles each one was holding. This time she agreed…

"Mmm…Fine."

After their unusual agreement, the two left the cellar and made their way to the backyard, where the others had already prepared the appropriate atmosphere…No, no…It was true that Lars Alexandersson preferred to get really drunk in certain circumstances and especially in certain places. Maybe, Xiaoyu was right and this man would be a very enjoyable piece of entertainment, since she went as far as to even request for a specifically created atmosphere…

…

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

 **Mishima Estate Entrance…**

Finally, after endless hours of driving, the two cousins arrived back in Tokyo. It was true that when they arrived inside the town was when they actually felt safe. What a day? Jin stepped outside the car as soon as they entered the gate not bothering in parking it inside the garage. That was something, he didn't inherit from Kazuya, who was a perfectionist. Even when he was having Jun pestering him about the most impossible and extraordinary things a woman of her kind would think, he still had in mind to park the car in the best way possible and all that just to satisfy his perfectionism…Well, he still remembered when he, once, locked Jun accidentally?...Who knows? Inside the car…He only realized that he had forgotten about her, when his stomach started bugging him…

Anyway, all Jin Kazama wanted to do for now was to lay his tired body next to his girlfriend's. Surprisingly, Asuka Kazama felt the same way…Wait! In case of, a possible misunderstanding…She didn't want to lay her tired body next to Xiaoyu's…She was just tired…

The man stretched his back… "Finally…The painful hours of travelling with you have come to an end."

Asuka bit her upper lip. At first, she didn't say anything as she was gathering her stuff. When she did, however…

"I should be the one saying this. You're as boring as your mother." After this she closed the door and placed her backbag on her left shoulder…

"Have you no shame talking about dead people like that?" he shouted angrily after tightening his fists…

As expected though, the young woman ignored him… "If only, my god was the one I was travelling with?" suddenly, a blush appeared on her cheeks… "Kya! I'll get a nosebleed, if I keep thinking about him."

"And she totally ignores me…" mumbled Jin to himself…

An exasperated sigh left his mouth… "Say, I'm hungry…What do we eat?" she said rubbing her stomach irritating him more. Jin had to admit this time, though, that he felt the same way. On the way back, for obvious reasons, they didn't make a single stop. Ok, ok…You want to fuck your girlfriend, no one's gonna stop you. That was what Asuka thought back then when she noticed how fast Jin was driving…

He started walking towards the house's door after locking the car and she followed him. He opened the door and they walked inside. Jin glanced at her once again and crossed his arms…

"For now go to your usual guest room to leave your stuff and then, meet me in the kitchen…" When he said that, Jin placed his hand on his mouth… "I'll be in my bedroom for a moment."

A smirk appeared on Asuka's lips…Not that she couldn't understand him…If her fallen god was here, she would be already on top of him. Forget all about hunger and stuff…He was the only one who mattered…

"Hehe…You're gonna sneak on Xiaoyu." She crossed her arms… "Dirty!"

Jin pursed his lips embarrassingly and made his way to his bedroom while muttering… "You're the one to talk, perverted witch."

…

 **Hall outside the kitchen…**

Asuka Kazama didn't dare walking further inside the kitchen. She hoped that Jin didn't place any cameras inside there. No, it was possible that he did. Who knows what kind of stuff these two were doing to get into the mood?

But how come a girl as courageous as Asuka Kazama couldn't step her feet inside a house's simple kitchen? Something must have happened. Soon enough, Jin made his way there being annoyed from the fact that Xiaoyu wasn't here. Didn't he tell her that he would be back? But no…Her handbag was here and so did her cellphone…Hm…Well, it wouldn't be the first time that she would do something like this. He raised his gaze and noticed his cousin standing awkwardly outside the kitchen. What the hell was that now?

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to wait in the kitchen?" he asked her…

Asuka flinched and walked closer to him… "I'm not going in there…You hear me?!"

He raised an eyebrow… "H-Huh? What are you on? Could it be that you actually got a nosebleed?"

She shook her head and pointed at the kitchen… "The place is haunted and I hear voices."

"Seriously?" he rolled his eyes… "Cut the bullshit."

"I'm not joking!" she grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen… "Come on…Follow me."

As expected, she stopped at the entrance and pointed for Jin to walk towards the door, which was leading to the back yard. Jin sighed and made his way there with her following him…

"I couldn't tell that you could be so courageous?" she mentioned admiring, for the first "honest" time, her cousin…

A sigh escaped Jin's lips… "Maybe, because you, only, think of your fallen gods."

Asuka placed a finger under her chin thinking seriously about it… "Well…Now that you mention it…Who knows? That's a possibility."

Jin couldn't believe what he just heard… "I can't say if you're being sincere or intensely plain stupid."

The young woman hit him at the back of his head before he opened the door…

…

 **Mishima Estate…**

 **Backyard…**

For some time now, Lili started telling them the so called "funny" story of her kidnapping. It was weird, though, that all of them were actually laughing…Well, all except Shin…The man was wondering how could they find funny a person's kidnapping and how much in danger he was…In our case Lili…But he couldn't blame them. They were all fighters, when he always needed someone to protect him. His gaze fell on Alisa, who was slightly drunk. He was having her in his arms or better, she started clinging onto him. He couldn't blame her. He was more reliable than Lars and, in his opinion, he loved her more…If only, he had his strength…Then, there wouldn't be a chance of Alisa not knowing whom to choose between them…

"And then…Hehe…These idiots threatened me…or so they thought…by showing me their fists."

They started laughing again and it was Lars the one, who spoke this time…

"Do you know what the funniest thing is?" he asked and all of them looked at him… "That we find it funny."

As expected they nodded…

"I don't find it funny at all." Said Shin to himself, even though Alisa heard him. She touched lovingly his chin and kissed his cheek…

"Don't worry, Shin…You will always have me."

The man caressed her hand but looked away. He felt so lame. Having your girlfriend to protect you? Ugh… "Why does this make me feel worse?"

…

 **Suddenly…**

"Xiao, what's the meaning of this?!" shouted Jin Kazama deciding to make an entrance after they calmed down for a moment…

When, Xiaoyu heard his voice her eyes lit up…All that until, her eyes fell on the person, who was standing beside him. She watched her having her arms crossed under her chest in an accusing way…How dare she? And how dare he? Why did he bring her here without telling her anything? The Chinese girl stood up and walked in front of them. By the way, suddenly, all of them sobered up. Lili because she saw her hateful rival after such a long time. Alisa because she believed that there was a chance for her to assist Xiaoyu in dealing with Asuka and Lars because he was scared…Well, Shin was sober from the very beginning…

"Don't you think that this should be my line?" she asked pointing at the woman next to him…

"And why's that?" he said back…

Xiaoyu pouted. Why was he acting like that? Usually, he would ask for forgiveness…It was all that woman's fault…Definitely, this bitch said something to him and as the naive idiot that he is, he believed a pest like her. Hphm! She tightened her fists when Asuka smirked…

"Why did you bring that piece of junk in our house?"

The younger girl's eyes widened… "What did you say, you manipulative witch?!" she walked closer to her and Jin sighed…

"Xiao…Seriously…she's my cousin. Let it go…Please…" he said and placed his hands gently on her shoulders…

Xiaoyu looked away from a moment. It wouldn't be wise to act immaturely in front of that woman. She was the older mature one, when Asuka was just a childish pervert…Yeah…Xiaoyu was aware of her hobby. The Chinese girl closed her eyes slightly and pursed her lips. She wanted to say so much more…But well… _It's just a_ _month until then, Xiao_ …She whispered in the inside…

"Whatever…I'm way too tired to deal with this and especially her…" she smiled this time and caressed Jin's cheek… "Say, honey? Are you hungry?"

Jin raised an eyebrow… "Why are you so good out of nowhere?" making a false assumption he said… "Did you miss me?"

"I…" she tried to say only to be interrupted…

"No, Jin. She's just drunk." Said Shin and Alisa grabbed immediately his ear making him wince in pain…

"Shin!?" Xiaoyu shouted. She returned her gaze to Jin and smiled… "Don't listen to him…Hehe…I have cooked for you."

Before they made their way inside…

"Hey? What about me? I'm, also, hungry."

Xiaoyu shrugged her shoulders… "Uhh…I believe there are some sandwiches inside that basket…Help yourself."

…

 **Inside the Mishima Estate…**

 **Kitchen…**

Ling Xiaoyu used to cook the following meal from the previous night, whenever she was to join Jin in the Mishima Zaibatsu. Meaning, almost, everyday. Having said that, she had already prepared from yesterday lunch. She decided to prepare Peking duck, which she was able to cook nicely, since Jin liked it as well. However, Lili's arrival didn't allow her to taste it. As soon as, they walked inside the kitchen, she asked from him to do nothing and just wait for her. Jin sat on a chair and placed his elbows on the table watching her preparing a meal for him. Soon enough, he found himself with lots of different side dishes and a dish of Peking duck just in front of him. He raised his head and watched Xiaoyu looking intensely at him. _She expects from me to eat all this?_ He thought…Her eye expression proved the same thing. It was good the fact that he was very hungry. Feeling Xiaoyu's pressure above his head, made him eat as quickly as possible. When he, finally, finished, he thanked her and she proceeded to wash the dishes. Now, it was Jin's turn to not take his pressuring gaze off of her. It was always his turn, by the way…Xiaoyu just surprised him tonight. She seemed pretty concerned and worried about something and it wasn't like her to not tell him about it…

He felt his body getting hot…He knew the reason but decided to ignore it for now…

"Oh Xiao…I want to take you right here and now." He said to himself unconsciously…

Xiaoyu closed the faucet and wiped her hands with a towel…

"Did you say anything?" she asked him before sitting opposite him…

Jin shook his head with a smile… "Not really…Uh…" he tried to find something to say… "The food was perfect…I was so hungry."

The young woman nodded excitedly… "Really? I'm so glad! I thought you wouldn't be hungry…"

He rolled his eyes and looked at his lap… "You kidding? We left without even drinking the so called tea."

She couldn't be happier in the inside. She placed her elbows on the table and asked him… "Why the hurry?"

Xiaoyu's question made him remember all these painful things from before. His eyes widened and she flinched…

"Umm…Please, Xiao…Give me your hand." He begged her…

"Huh?" she hesitantly placed her hand on top of Jin's opened palm…

He closed his eyes when he felt the warmth of her hand. That yeah…That's a hand he would love to hold till the moment he dies…

"I need to touch you and…hold you…"

"What happened?" there was a worried tone in her voice…unexpectedly…

She watched Jin touching his chest with his other hand. The disgust on his face was obvious. What could possibly have happened? That hateful Asuka surely did something. Her attention returned to Jin when he decided to speak…

"These people there…They're sick…" he said in a low voice and Xiaoyu frowned… "They wanted to bond the Kazama name and asked from me and Asuka to get married."

Xiaoyu's nails hurt his palm and he removed his hand wanting to avoid any possible worse trauma. She stood up and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt…

"What the fuck are you telling me?! Bond the "Kazama name"?!" she knew herself that this family wasn't a normal one but to go as far as to wed two cousins? It was out of imagination…

Jin nodded and removed gently her hands from his shirt. He sat her on his lap and placed his chin on her shoulder…

"Yes…I was so…so…scared of this…So appalled."

"And what did she say? _I bet she said "yes" just to spite me!_ " she asked waiting impatiently for an answer…

"She was freaked out in the same degree."

Xiaoyu nodded. Good thing she did or else Asuka wouldn't be able to take other photos, since Xiaoyu would have already cut off her hands… "Next time this happens, I'm gonna come, too." She said in a low voice and Jin looked away remembering his cousin's words…

"Don't worry…" he said and she looked at him with the corner of her eye… "She threatened them with you coming with us."

"She made me look like a bitch in other words?" she shouted angrily. Jin cursed in the inside…Why did he had to say that?

"Kinda…" he whispered…

Unexpectedly, a sigh of relief escaped Xiaoyu's lips… "Phew…At least, she kept me into character." She said and Jin rolled his eyes…

"Is that what you say?"

"What else can I say now?" she answered by making a question back at him…

Jin shrugged his shoulders and tightened his embrace around her… "Whatever…Let's forget about this. Now I'm together with you."

On the other hand, Xiaoyu didn't intend in ending it just yet. A smile crossed her lips and she placed her arm around his shoulder… "Now, Jin…Will you answer some questions for me?"

The man raised an eyebrow. He knew that actually this wasn't a question…more like something he had to do now…

" _I suspect a trap here…_ I guess…" he answered unsurely…

…

 **Mishima Estate…**

 **Backyard…**

Asuka finished eating the fourth sandwich. She touched her stomach and noticed that it, still, wasn't satisfied... A sigh escaped her lips and she poured some wine inside a spare glass. She said disappointed shaking her head…

"I'm aware of Xiaoyu's hostility but she could just be more hospitable with her guests. How can she expect from me to ease my hunger with just two sandwiches?"

Shin raised an eyebrow… "Two? You already ate fo…" just in time Lars placed his hand above Shin's mouth, who tried to break free…

Lars smiled at her and for a moment Asuka wondered how come he wasn't inside her album yet. She wondered the same thing about the guy next to him. Well, he seemed pretty hot…There were lots of women, of all ages, who found Shin cute, handsome and hot. Some of them loathed Alisa, when they wondered why she was keeping both him and Lars. Wasn't one of them just enough?

"Even though, I understand you…" he said and placed his hand on her shoulder after releasing Shin… "Please, be thankful that she didn't poison them."

Alisa pursed her lips and crossed her arms angrily… "Xiao-sama would never kill someone in such a pathetic way."

It was true that the two men along with Asuka agreed… "Yeah…I have to admit that she's pretty imaginative."

The pink haired woman bit her upper lip. How could a crude person such as her talk so sarcastically about her beloved friend? Unforgivable! She was ready to say something back…It was true that being next to Xiaoyu made her be able to always have something clever to say back. All that until she noticed Shin standing up making his way inside the Mishima Estate. Alisa's eyes widened. She remembered when Xiaoyu asked from her to not let anyone bother them, when she would be interrogating…Uh no…When she would be alone with Jin…Yeah! That's "exactly" what she asked from her.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Alisa grabbing his shoulder…

A blush appeared on his face… "Can't I use the bathroom without explaining myself?"

"Not now…Be patient."

His eyes widened… "Huh? Alisa? Seriously now…I want to pee."

The young woman shrugged her shoulders and fixed her flower pin… "Go behind that tree." She said pointing to the tall willow tree…

"You're joking?!" he asked and she shook negatively her head…

Suddenly, someone's laughter took the couple's attention. The two looked at Asuka, who didn't stop even when they showed their obvious irritation…

"Oh fuck…" she started as usual with brutish words… "I knew that he's attached to her…but even from the first touch?! I didn't know Xiaoyu possessed such strong sex pheromones." She honestly was impressed…

A smirk appeared on Lars' lips. He, actually, felt proud of his nephew…A tear was almost ready to fall from his blue eyes…Not really… "You mean that…Hehe…That nephew of mines keeps surprising me with the days passing."

Alisa raised an eyebrow… _"What bullshit are they talking about? Xiao just wanted to make him spit everything out. She was worried, if he was being touched the whole day."_

"I can't believe that…" said Lili in a low clueless voice when she realized what they were talking about. Lars smiled sweetly at her and placed his hand on her shoulder…

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice…

Lili smiled back at him, even noticing how hot her face felt… "Umm…I…"

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?!" shouted Asuka interrupting Lili as she was trying to thank Lars. The blonde young woman tightened her fists and a black aura started appearing behind her. Just in time, Alisa grabbed her wrist and shook her head. It seemed that they already had something inside their minds. Lili nodded and breathed out. _That was close_ …Both of them thought…

" _Oh right…Xiaoyu said that I must keep my composure, whenever she's in my eyesight or else I'll lose my focus…"_ Lili smiled mockingly and placed her hand under her chin… "Miss Ling invited me to join the upcoming tournament and…well…since our fathers are friends, we are somehow close." She answered and glanced towards Alisa, who seemed satisfied with how she replied…

The Japanese girl nodded to herself. She couldn't deny the fact that she actually expected a reply like that. Maybe, that's the reason why she found them irritating in the same degree…

"As expected…You and Xiaoyu are a duo made in heaven." She said ironically…

To everyone's surprise, Lili smirked at her and raised an eyebrow…

"You mean one of the strongest duos in the world of fighters?" all the people inside there were left dumbfounded…Including Alisa… "I couldn't tell that you could be so respectful towards your superiors. I'm positively impressed." She added with the same smile…

Shin and Lars looked at each other…Another "Xiaoyu" was on the loose… "Xiaoyu's a very gifted tutor." Said Shin in a low voice and Lars nodded…

"She sure damn is."

…

"Having fun, guys?" Ling Xiaoyu was heard hugging Jin's arm… "But without us?" she gave a fake pout… "So cruel…" she added and laughed by herself…

She raised an eyebrow when she noticed how they were acting…No, actually, they weren't acting at all. Only, Lili stood there satisfied. She released Jin's arm and made her way closer. This time all of them noticed that they came back…

"Allie? What's with the atmosphere?"

"Uh…" Alisa tried to say and looked at Asuka. Xiaoyu's eyes narrowed. She tilted her head and looked at the Japanese younger woman…

"Are you acting all full of yourself already?" she asked her…

Asuka raised her gaze and noticed Xiaoyu looking angrily at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed… "What are you on again?"

Xiaoyu blinked her eyes several times and pointed at herself. In the end, she smiled and gave her a small bow expressing her appreciation… "Oh nothing…I just wanted to thank you for helping Jin back there…"

"In the end, he told you…" she said and Xiaoyu nodded… "I can say that I, actually, helped the Kazama family from your creepiness."

The Chinese girl tried not to let it get to her, since she knew that this was what Asuka wanted. She gathered all her remained patience and said… "Strange, isn't it?" she looked at the starry sky for a moment and then back at her… "Being considered a threat to a whole family…" there was a pause from her… "…and not to mention…hehe…The precious Kazama family…Uh…It makes me feel pretty good."

Asuka bit her upper lip and crossed her arms. She felt bad for Jin…Such an unlucky man…Falling in love with this kind of woman…She pointed at her cousin and said… "I knew it, Jin…" the man raised an eyebrow… "Mother and son…You, guys, are attracted to the mysteries of Earth…Ugh…Two that even me, Asuka Kazama, doesn't have the guts to find out."

Alisa found herself in an instant beside Xiaoyu and smirked alongside her friend…

"That's because you're a chicken…" Alisa mumbled and her friend giggled at her comment…

Xiaoyu cleared her throat. She frowned… "That surprised me…It really did…Let's count me out…But Kazuya Mishima?" she paused and smiled… "He's as hot as hell."

Jin's eyes widened… "Not you, too, Xiao!"

The black haired woman placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear trying to reassure him…

"You're always first and last in my heart, honey…And all the numbers between…" Jin seemed satisfied with this answer…

Asuka sipped some of her red wine… "Rest assured, Xiaoyu…When, I'll get my hands on him…"

"I feel sorry for the poor man." Said Xiaoyu feeling actually bad for Kazuya…

"You don't have to…I'll even send you some copies." Asuka added but the slightly older woman denied vigorously…

"Uh…No thanks…Unlike you, I'm not a pervert."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 _Finally, the "fallen god"…uh no…Hwoarang appears (Baek appears for a small part, too)_

 _OOC WARNING (some parts of Hwoarang's personality)_

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **South Korea, Seoul…**

 **Baek Doo San's dojo…**

"Ok…That's enough for today, guys…" said Hwoarang and clapped his hands to stop them from their sparring session…

His students gathered all in front of him and bowed. He smirked to himself…That's how it supposed to always be…Everyone should kneel in front of him…Starting from his students and then to the rest of the world. His eyes widened in the inside, when a picture of Baek appeared in his mind…Everyone else excluding Baek…Yeah, now his feelings of superiority were acceptable…To him…

"Hey? It's still too early for you to bow in front of me." For a moment the students misunderstood thinking that he was still too inexperienced to ask for their respect. An admiring smile appeared on their faces and Hwoarang raised an eyebrow…Hm? Were they looking that forward for the cool-down? "We haven't finished with the cool-down." The students rolled their eyes. They missed being taught by Baek himself… "Five hundred sit-ups…" he paused for a moment and touched his nose… "Achoo!" he, then, continued… "Move your asses!"

The young man turned his back to them and walked to a desk, which was placed next to the door. He grabbed a white towel to wipe the sweat from his face…He breathed out and closed his eyes…

" _What's with me? I keep sneezing the whole day…Ugh…Someone must be thinking about me…Definitely a lot of people."_ He said under his breath considering this possibility…

He, suddenly, flinched when he heard a familiar voice… "Are you done already?" asked Baek Doo San when he entered the dojo…

Hwoarang shook his head negatively and Baek nodded… "I see…" the older man rubbed his nape and his student frowned trying to read him…

"Master…Go home and rest. I'll wrap things up here." He said and placed his hand on his shoulder…

Baek sighed in relief. That was actually what he came to tell him. His thoughts were conflicted, though, since his student had to go to work after this. And as he was telling him, lately, lots of gangsters were visiting his shop. Baek wasn't particularly happy about it but these guys were giving Hwoarang their money…most of the times. If not his student didn't have a problem to be paid by using their bodies as punching bags…Yeah…That was a lot like him…

"Ok…What are you going to do after you close the dojo?" asked Baek crossing his arms…

The young man scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor trying to hide his blush. It wasn't like Baek was teasing him about that thing but the man couldn't just help finding funny and weird… "I'm gonna go to the orphanage…" he paused for a moment and continued when he noticed that his master wasn't saying anything… "I promised the kids that I'll teach them a move or two."

Baek gave him a nod… "Ok…" he turned to leave but stopped before opening the door… "Just don't be late to your job."

He bit his upper lip and looked away… "Uh…Got it… _I own the place, old man_ …"

…

A while after Baek left the dojo, Hwoarang ended the practice. Yes…Now it was their time to bow in admiration. There was a possibility that he let them in that state for about a minute. He might have a gentle and warm heart but he's still as cocky and arrogant as ever. Some things never change…And it wasn't like he wanted it. He liked himself…Ermm…Not in the narcissistic way. Let's say better that he was fine with the way he was as a person…

Hwoarang took the mop and started sweeping the whole dojo. These damn brats. Why did they have to make a mess wherever they were going? Even when Baek was the one, who was still teaching them, he was the one, who was cleaning their pissing after they were done. When he tried to reason with his master, the only thing he told him was that this was a small part of his practice as well. However, he had so deep trust in Baek…that he actually fell for it…

After cleaning he set the mop on the wall and leaned his body on it as well…He searched through his uniform's pockets for something…

" _Uhh…I'm so tired…"_ he frowned when he realized something…

"Fuck this! I'm ran out of cigarettes." He scratched the back of his head… "I remember I bought a whole box two days ago…Don't tell me I used it all that night because I was bored? Shit!" he said and threw the empty box on the floor, only to realize it and kneel down to pick it up… "Why did she have to be so unresponsive?" he shook his head…Like there was someone to answer him…

If only he knew…

…

"Maybe, because you suck at it?"

The auburn haired man didn't bother in turning to face the person with this annoying voice. That was the end of his peaceful days. Why did that guy come here all of a sudden? He sighed and threw the little box inside the litter bin on his right…

"Hphm…It's you…" he said and this time looked at him… "Why don't you use these old lame lines of yours to someone, who actually cares?"

The man shrugged his shoulders… "But you were wondering just now."

At first, Hwoarang gritted his teeth… "I wasn't…" soon enough an arrogant smirk crossed his lips… "If you're referring to my skills…Heh…I'm awesome. You can ask every single chick in the country. I'm the best."

He rolled his eyes sarcastically… "And the most modest of all on top of that."

"At least be creative in your shitty lines, Steve…" this time he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall… "And, anyway…Why should I be modest when I'm just speaking the truth?"

Steve smiled desperately and placed his palm on his forehead… "Ugh…you…Whatever…" he, then, looked at him and asked… "What are you doing after leaving from here?" Steve noticed that he was cleaning and there were no students around…

Making a huge mistake, Hwoarang didn't consider his answer… "I'm going to the orphanage…" he said without looking at him and Steve's eyes widened. He knew that his friend was visiting the place quite often but he never actually admitted it… "I promised the kids that I would play with them."

The blond man placed his hands inside his pockets and frowned… "Aww…And my friend's gentle side comes to the surface…How cute?"

Unexpectedly, Hwoarang didn't act as Steve and everyone expected… "Huh? I'm always gentle…You're the one, who pisses me off."

This time, however…

"A gentleman must always keep his composure." Said Steve and placed his hand on Hwoarang's shoulder making him shiver…

"A guy like you must keep his mouth shut, if he doesn't want to be dead." He barked at him…

"Like I'm scared…" whispered Steve making sure that he was heard. He made a step back and raised an eyebrow. "Unlike you, I won the tournament in the USA, when you lost at the third round."

Hwoarang's eyes widened. This painful memory crushed his "heartstrings". That blond guy and everyone inside were so damn lucky…or no…Maybe, he was the one having a black cloud hanging over his head. Such a wasted chance…

"That was because you were damn lucky…" he covered his face with his hands… "Why did I have to hurt my precious awesome legs? Why doesn't anyone love me in this world?"

Steve made a step closer to him and ruffled his auburn hair… "There, there…No need to worry…Some place out there, lives a girl, who's as stupid and cocky as yourself and she's gonna shower you with love…" without Steve being aware of this, Hwoarang's shoulders were trembling and his eyebrow twitching… "I definitely want to see that, man."

"Hmm…Poor guy…you won't be able to see that since…" In an instant, his hands were around Steve's neck trying to choke him… "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The man placed his hands on his friend's grip around his neck… "Wait." He said in a serious tone and Hwoarang smirked…

"Scared ya, didn't I?"

Steve rolled his eyes. This guy was hopeless…Look who's talking? "Sure you did…I think I pissed my pants." He muttered sarcastically…

As the mature one…between the two of them always…Hwoarang decided to ignore him by grabbing the mop again thinking of cleaning for a second time. Steve chuckled and took out of his pocket two invitations. Now he's done with it and when he was going to get back to Tokyo, Xiaoyu would be waiting for him…Yeah, keep dreaming Steve…He placed the invitations on the desk and said trying to gain his friend's attention…

"Hey…" Hwoarang looked at him. Steve pointed with his finger at the white envelopes and Hwoarang took one of them in his hands… "I'll give you a chance to "kill" me here."

The auburn haired man raised an eyebrow when he took noticed of the Mishima Zaibatsu's logo on the envelope. He was confused between opening the letter or not…A sigh left his mouth and he decided on the first…Let's see now…

When he opened it, he glanced suspiciously at Steve, who was still smiling… "A…tournament?" he said in a low voice and the blond man shrugged his shoulders…

"We're the best after all, aren't we?"

Hwoarang placed the envelope back on the desk and touched Steve's shoulder. Now, it was his time… "Thanks for the compliment…umm…but sorry to disappoint you, man…Uh…You're not."

"Is that so?" asked Steve mockingly and slightly annoyed… "Why don't we find out in the tournament?"

His younger friend smirked being sure of himself… "Sounds interesting…Where is it taking place?" even though, he asked, Hwoarang was pretty sure that it would be taking place in Japan as always…What a bother?

"In the Bahamas." Answered Steve and scratched the back of his head…

"The Bahamas?" he wondered…That was unexpected…

"You know…It's an island…"

Hwoarang bit his upper lip at first. Then, he crossed his arms and raised his chin… "I know what it is. And you're completely wrong, Stevie. The Bahamas is the country, which is constituted by a group of islands."

The blond boxer started clapping managing to irritate him… "Oh…You're so smart."

"I'll kick you!" he threatened him as he was preparing a high kick…

Steve shook his head dismissing the subject… "Leaving that aside…What would you say if we practice together?"

His friend's answer was blunt and straight… "Not a chance. I don't allow boxers and karate kids inside my precious dojo."

"It's Baek's dojo."

"We share the same ideals…" he waved his hand at him… "Now leave." For a moment, Hwoarang wondered if that stupid friend of his came actually just to give him these invitations. He decided not to ask, thinking that he had to leave soon himself…

"Fine, fine…" he turned to leave… "Don't forget to pass Baek his invitation."

"Got it."

"See you in a month, then." He said and started walking away before stopping again…

"Yeah, yeah…Now get your ass out of here…I have to leave soon, too."

Steve thinking that he won't be seeing his friend until a month, thought about playing with him a bit more. Well, he was excited about his date, in the same time… "Won't you give me a kiss goodbye?" he pleaded mockingly and the other man gritted his teeth…

"Disappear!"

Steve pouted and crossed his arms…A frown above his blue eyes… "You're cruel, Hwoarang! Is it because Xiaoyu chose Jin instead of you?"

The man sighed irritated and placed his hand on his forehead... "Who gives a shit about them?" he stopped for a moment… "I mean not Xiaoyu…She's my friend…" here, the feelings were mutual to Jin's displeasure… "And not to mention that you have your eyes on her." This was something that Steve had to admit… "All I care about is winning, money, kids and more importantly…being on Baek's good side." Indeed, the last one was, actually, what he cared and worried about the most…

"Just these things, huh?" he asked ironically…

"Get out!" shouted Hwoarang pointing to the exit…

The boxer breathed out and nodded… "Ok…Such a jerk…that best friend of mines."

"I heard you, Steve!" said Hwoarang angrily from behind…

Steve smirked and turned slightly his head… "What did you say? You "love" me?"

"Ugh…Bastard!"

The blond man took notice of Hwoarang's mental state and decided that it was really the time for him to leave…Well, he felt sorry for the orphans he had to visit after that…

"Hehe…He's slightly mad…"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 _Lee joins the cast…_

 **CHAPTER 17**

Unfortunately for Lars Alexandersson, who hoped for an unforgettable hangover, Jin and Asuka's appearance destroyed his plans. The previous night didn't end as he wanted by all sides. The Japanese girl's wish of a rematch with Xiaoyu was almost fulfilled, until Lili and Alisa interfered to join the fight. Xiaoyu didn't, actually, care, in contrast to Asuka, who set her eyes on defeating Lili in the upcoming tournament. No one messes with her fights and especially someone of a lower ability. It was a good and «unexpected» thing that Asuka kept this thought inside her mind. In other words, it remained a "thought" and not a statement…

However, it was weird the fact that his disappointment didn't get him drunk. Only a person such as him would be able to do that. Because of that he decided to not lose time and do what he was asked by Kazuya since yesterday. He stood up from the armchair and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of him. He breathed out and rolled his eyes at the sight of Asuka and Lili still holding each other's hair while asleep from yesterday's fight. The blond man looked at his left and took notice of Alisa sleeping peacefully on a couch using Shin's lap as a pillow. He let out a small smile when he saw his love rival's head hanging in front of him. That guy must be desperate for Alisa's affections. He sighed and walked in front of him. With his hand he shook lightly his head trying to wake him up as smoothly as possible…

Shin raised tiredly his head and blinked his brown eyes several times… "L-Lars…" he called his name in a raspy voice… "What is it?"

"Let's go and get over with it." Said Lars and carefully tried to raise Alisa's head to help the younger man stand up…

"Get over…with what?" he asked and stretched his back without looking at Lars, who set a pillow under Alisa's head…

He touched his shoulder and pointed towards the exit… "For a first, we're borrowing my nephew's car…" he started saying when he spotted the car's keys… "…and I'll tell you the rest later."

The Japanese man didn't have anything better to do and gave him a nod… "Whatever…Even though, I have no idea what you want to do, I bet it will be way better than having to deal with three women having a hangover."

Lars gave him a nod and they made their way outside the house…

…

 **Inside Jin's car…**

"So?"

At first, Lars didn't answer him and just turned on the engine. By the way, he cursed Jin in the inside after seeing how badly he parked the car. He had to be extra careful if he wanted to get it safely out of the garage. Thanks to his awesome driving skills…as expected…He did an excellent job and soon enough he started driving to his destination…

"Lars…" Shin called his name and he looked at him… "Where are we going?"

The older man smirked playfully at him making him curious…in the bad away. In other words, he wasn't interested in finding out at all… "Forget it." He murmured to himself…

Lars looked at him and smiled… "Finally, my love…We're going on a date."

"WHAT?!" the younger man shouted trying to stand up only to hit his head on the car's roof. Ouch… "Stop joking." He said in a calm voice while rubbing his head…

"I'm not…Didn't I tell you that we're just getting over with it?" he asked and Shin nodded… "Alisa didn't mention any specific things for us to do, correct?" he asked and nodded without expecting an answer… "I told you that I have to visit…unfortunately…" he added… "…my father…But we'll make a brief stop since I want to deliver something."

Shin sighed relieved in the inside and looked outside the window. As it seems they weren't going somewhere close, since Lars didn't drive towards the center of the town. He raised an eyebrow…He was sure that the place where Heihachi was "residing" was just a twenty minute walk from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Where did he exactly have to deliver what he wanted? He shrugged his shoulders and glanced towards Lars, who had a confusing expression on his face…What's with this guy? A moment ago he was smirking and now he looks like that?

…

 **G-Corporation Headquarters…**

 **Kazuya's office…**

"Come on, Kazuya…You're making me dizzy."

Said Bruce while watching Kazuya walking back and forth from the moment he entered his office. He was looking multiple times at his wristwatch and then he was walking again. And why wasn't Jun with him today? Bruce shook his head. No…It was a good thing that she didn't come, since he was positive that seeing Kazuya acting in this way there was a possibility of her doing the same while holding his hand…

Kazuya stopped his pace when he heard his cell phone ringing. Bruce rolled his eyes. Yeah…That was definitely Jun…The Japanese man made his way to his office and grabbed the phone answering the call…

"Finally…Yeah, yeah whatever…Where are you?...Why don't you come up here?" he sighed… "Fine…I'll meet you at the entrance."

He dropped the call and looked at Bruce, who had a quizzical expression. His boss placed his phone inside his pocket and made his way outside his office. Suddenly, he stopped and said to him… "I'll be out for a moment, ok?"

Bruce nodded and watched him walking away…

…

 **G-Corporation Headquarters Entrance…**

The elevator's door opened revealing the busy atmosphere existing in the reception. Kazuya stepped outside and the elevator's door closed behind him. He made his way outside the building while his employees were bowing respectfully…not exactly…more like fearfully in front of him. Soon enough he was out and in an instant he spotted Lars, who raised his hand to him while he was smiling at him. Kazuya bit his lower lip. Why was he surrounded by fools and troublemakers? This guy was attracting too much attention…Well, he was HIS brother, so it was expected.

Lars placed his hand inside his pocket and took out a white envelope when Kazuya appeared in front of him…

"Here." He said extending his hand to give Kazuya the envelope…

His half-brother gave him a simple nod and took the letter from Lars' hand…

"Why didn't you come up?" asked the older man and the other flinched. Well, he did have his reasons. If he was to ask him in his office, he would possibly refuse saying that it was a bother. Now, he could just pull him inside his car and drive away…

He looked anxiously around him and pursed his lips… "Uh…well…" he cleared his throat… "As I guessed from your request, you're joining the tournament alongside Jun, right?" he stopped waiting for Kazuya's reply, which never came… "R-Right…Anyway, since we're leaving in less than a month…I believe that it would be appropriate for us to visit our "dear" father now."

The Japanese man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow… "Hm…Give me a believable reason for me to agree."

Lars tried to come up with something but to no avail, since he said in the end… "Uh…We may not see him again."

A sigh escaped Kazuya's lips… "I'm looking forward to that day…" he, then, shook his head and glared accusingly at his brother… "I still can't believe why you're paying for that crazyhouse."

"Don't call it like that in front of him. When he asks I say that he is in a sanitarium."

"And where's the difference?" he asked…

The younger man started scratching the back of his head… "This word is not in his dictionary…I wonder why, since he's into that state all the time."

Kazuya decided to not pull the matter any further until he spotted a mischievous grin on Lars' lips. What's with him? He wondered…Maybe, it would be a good idea for him to, also, enter that place. This thought made him wonder once again of why was he the normal one…

"And you're asking why…" said Lars making him look to his direction… "Have you checked his will?"

He shook his head negatively… "I didn't bother…This old man hates us to the core that I bet he'll leave everything to that stupid bear of his." He said as a matter of fact. There was a possibility that this might actually happen but as it seemed Lars had other plans. He took out his cellphone and showed him a picture…

"See that?" he said teasingly to Kazuya's obvious irritation…

"How did you manage to do it?" his voice had an unstable tone…

"When you are the sympathetic and forgiving son…well…you might have a chance…" Lars' smile was getting wider and Kazuya said…

"You sneaky young bastard."

He started laughing angering his brother while motioning him towards his car…

…

 **Inside the car…**

"By the way, brother, this is Shin." He introduced the young man, who just moved to the back seats. Yeah, Shin was trying to show the appropriate respect to his elders and those people worthy of his kindness…

"Hello, sir." He said and bowed his head…

Kazuya gave him a nod and raised an eyebrow after looking at Lars… "Is he your boyfriend?"

This question caused a few shivers to Shin but the blond man just laughed… "For today…" he said jokingly…

Shin's eyes widened… "Lars, what are you saying?!"

He chuckled… "Just joking…" he, then, looked at Kazuya… "We share the same girlfriend, that's all."

"That's all…you say…" the older man mumbled to himself but Lars heard him…

"What else? If we want to be with her, as it seems, we have to put up with this too…" he looked back… "To share her. Right, Shin?"

The young Japanese man didn't know how to respond…It was sad the fact that he actually wanted to get rid of this situation as soon as possible. He loved Alisa and Lars did so, too…But what about her feelings? Shin cared about them and thought that if he breaks up with her it might hurt her…Well, he would definitely be hurt but he wouldn't be living this kind of lifestyle. He always dreamed after all this threesome thing started that he would be waking up someday with only Alisa beside him…He wanted Lars out of it…He was a nice man and a good friend to him but…He **saw** her and **loved** her first…However, for now he wasn't confident, so he had to bear with it…If only he was more demanding and selfish? Maybe, Alisa would have rejected Lars two years ago…

In the end, he said hesitantly while looking at his lap… "Yeah…You might be right."

Kazuya rolled his eyes and stared first at his brother and, then, at Shin… "Are you two idiots?"

A nervous smile appeared on Shin's lips… "We've been called by that multiple times." Lars gave a nod after this statement…

The black haired man sighed and looked away from the two. He shook desperately his head being disappointed by his brother's current relationship. He was aware that he was no different when it came to this, so he hoped that at least one family member was doing better than him…

For a moment there was an awkward silence. Lars looked first at Shin, who had his gaze on the car's roof and then at Kazuya, who was cursing as always their family tree. The blond man turned on the engine and this time they looked at him…

"Ok…We're off…" he said… "But…We'll have to make another stop…It won't take long."

Kazuya glanced suspiciously at his younger brother…Hmm…They were visiting Heihachi…as a family…Jin wasn't here but this was his car (Xiaoyu's photo was hanging wrapped with a silver chain around the center mirror)…Ugh…Soon enough, he came up with a realization…

" _Don't tell me…"_ he thought…

Indeed, this family member was doing "too" well in contrast to the other three…meaning Kazuya, Lars and Jin…but the first one denied any family relation to him from the very beginning…So, to him, it doesn't count…

…

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

 **Violet Systems…**

Lee Chaolan was a man, who loved women. He cherished them like a treasure. Treated them all in a loving special way. Some of them…of a certain age…were enjoying only his kindness and gentlemanly ways. All the others…well…they were able to enjoy his specialties. All people were thinking that he was a "harem king" when in reality, he was a "women's servant"…

"Would you like another glass of wine, my dear?" asked the man pouring some wine for the beautiful woman next to him, even though it was still morning…

A seductive smile crossed his lips and before he was ready to plant a kiss on the woman's red colored lips and knock on the door interrupted him. He bit his upper lip irritated and the same woman giggled. Lee turned his attention to the door and said…

"Come in."

Soon enough, the door opened and his secretary walked inside the room. She was shocked…Not really…She knew what was happening inside there but her morals didn't allow her to think about it. A sigh escaped her lips and she gave a slight bow to her boss' direction…

"Mr. President?"

He looked away and crossed his arms… "You're interrupting me from serious business. I hope it's something important."

The Japanese woman tightened angrily her fists… "To begin with…Someone wants to meet you and secondly…" this time she shouted… "What are you talking about? You're just fucking around with your harem!"

Lee stayed silent for a second ignoring the woman's raised voice… "…still important to me…"

She touched her forehead and shook her head. It was pointless to try and reason with that man. Anyway…It was none of her business…

"Who's the one who wants to meet me?" he asked making her look at him…

The woman shifted her position and stood straight…

"Your brother Lars."

That was all? He wondered…He raised an eyebrow… "Seriously? Lars is a man."

The woman nodded thinking about the mentioned man. A blush appeared on her cheeks. Another one with a crush on him…

"Sure…" she began saying… "And a sincerely kind one, by the way…Not a lecherous pervert fake gentleman as yourself."

"Are you here to insult me?" he asked annoyed…

The secretary looked inside the files she was holding checking his schedule for the day… "A man of your "species" would never think of these as insults."

Lee decided to ignore her and said… "I'll let this last one slide…Tell him to come in."

She bowed once again and mumbled to herself… "The poor man…Being stuck with this brother."

…

 **Violet Systems…**

 **Reception…**

The woman after leaving Lee's place walked back to the reception, where Lars was still waiting. She smiled happily at him. Yes…This man could make her day…Lars stood up and walked towards her…

"Well…Can I go?" he asked…

"Sure…" a frown appeared slightly on her face… "Umm…I hope you didn't misunderstand me…I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be shocked…I mean "too" much."

Lars nodded. She was thoughtful enough even though he was prepared of what he was going to see… "Don't mention it…I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Where is he?"

"He's at his **Private Adult Business Office**."

The man laughed at this and the woman raised confusingly an eyebrow… "Hehe…I liked how you called it."

She scratched the back of her head and said… "Uh…Well…If you think of it as a joke…I really hope it was too…I'll have to disappoint you. He really calls that room by this name."

Lars' lips parted…Really? "Oh god…" he whispered and the woman nodded finding finally someone, who found it as hopeless as she did…

"You tell me."

He breathed out and reached out to kiss the back of her hand making her blush… "I'll take my leave now."

"R-Right…"

Lars smiled once again and turned to find Lee, only, to stop once again to say something… "By the way, you look very pretty today." When, he saw her smile, he made his way to find Lee…

A sigh escaped the woman's lips and she touched her warm cheeks… "That's a true gentleman…Tsk…Lee Chaolan my butt."

…

 **Violet Systems…**

 **Lee's Private Adult Business Office…**

Lars opened the door being sure of what he was going to see. However, even he wouldn't take it that far. How many women were inside there? Eight? Ten? Oh no…That was a mistake…They were nine…Yes, now he was sure about the number. He placed his hands at each side of his waist and cleared his throat…

"Good morning, brother." He said taking Lee's attention, who smiled cheerfully when he saw him…

"Lars, welcome…" he stood up and walked towards him… "Why don't you join me and the ladies?"

He let out a small smile and shook negatively his head. He didn't have time for that now. Well, he would consider it later. It's rude to decline an invitation anyway…

"Thanks for the invitation…" he tried to say while shaking his head until cheerful female shrieks filled the room…

…

"KYAAA!"

All the women shouted and found themselves around Lars leaving Lee behind dumbfounded. They were touching his arms and chest. One of them was rubbing his shoulders. Truth to be told they were quite stiff…

"You're so handsome and **young**!" said one of them with glittering eyes…

Lars smiled slightly and turned to the next one when she spoke… "What's your name?"

"I'm Lars." He answered and they shouted excitedly once again…

"Would you like some wine?" offered a black haired woman holding a bottle of wine. That was tempting…Well, both the woman and especially the wine. It seemed so delicious…But isn't it still morning? Whatever…For him there wasn't any specific time to have a drink. As it seems, Lee was thinking the same way…

"Or champagne?" asked another shoving the other away…

He was bombarded with questions, they were offering him food, sweets and drinks only for him to decline, as always, politely…Was it that way with Lee every day? He must be really enjoying it, right?

"L-Ladies…" he started saying and they looked carefully at him… "Unfortunately, I'm here on business, so I'm not able to spend a wonderful day…and night…" he pointed… "…with you now. I promise that I'll definitely be back."

One of them asked while pouting… "Do you promise?"

Lars nodded with a smile and ruffled her hair… "Yes…And I keep my promises."

Once again they were fawning over him and Lee started cursing the time he asked from his secretary to let him in. He should have thought better of this. Yeah…Lars could be considered a rival to him. He didn't have his experience and skills but…he was pretty close…

"I'm gonna hate you, Lars…" he said in a low voice when his brother found himself sitting opposite him…

Lars chuckled and tilted his head… "Hehe…Why, I wonder? Because of my looks and charm?" he giggled… "Right…I'm thankful to my mother and her stronger DNA."

"You still got the hair." Said Lee reminding him that he was still a member of the infamous Mishima family…

"That's the last thing I care about."

Lars took outside his pocket the invitation and gave it to Lee, who eyed it suspiciously… "What's this?"

The younger man relaxed his back on the chair and smirked… "Open it and find out…Well, there's something else I came here, too…but ok…"

Lee opened the letter and his eyes widened slightly… "A tournament in the Bahamas…there's, also, a party before the opening…From the Mishima Zaibatsu…" he pursed his lips and then turned his gaze towards Lars… "Are you guys on drugs or something?"

His brother was expecting a reaction like this, even though, he believed that Lee would be much more cheerful. Oh well… "Jin is the last one behind this whole thing."

A sigh escaped Lee's lips… "I should have guessed from the very start…My dear Xiaoyu as always, right?"

He smiled and nodded positively…

Lee folded the invitation and took his glass of wine in his hand… "Since she invited me, it would be rude to decline."

"It will make her very happy…I suppose." He added…

He bit his upper lip and looked away… "I could make her even happier but she refused."

Lars rolled his eyes in the inside… "Well…That's such a shame."

However, Lee noticed his mocking tone… "You don't need to sarcasm me…Just don't comment at all."

The blond man blinked his eyes several times and pointed at himself… "I'm not! If I was Xiaoyu…I would choose between you and Jin…umm…definitely…" he thought about it for a moment and then, nodded to himself… "…someone else."

"I'm taking the wise decision to ignore you…" he said irritated… "What's the other thing you wanted to say?"

Lars swallowed hard. For an unknown reason it was pretty easy with Kazuya…Would it be with Lee, too? He shifted his position on the couch and noticed how confused Lee was looking at him… "Umm…About that…And since you decided to join the tournament…" the younger man faked a smile and touched Lee's shoulder, who looked at his hand… "What would you say if we go and visit our old man…Who knows? He might turn up dead tomorrow."

Lee nodded… "Maybe…If I see a shooting star in the sky tonight, believe me…I'll wish for that."

"Come on, Lee…Do it as a favor to your young brother." He tried to plead him…

A sigh escaped his lips. Usually, he would help him as the good big brother that he was…but now? "This man is going to ruin my day…And don't refer to him as MY old man…" he paused for a moment and then looked at the girls, who were chatting happily with each other… "The girls will think that he's handsome."

Lars crossed his arms… "You're adopted…" then, he fell on his knees… "Please…We should end this. Kazuya's, also, here…He's waiting in the car."

Kazuya's name caused Lee to grit his teeth. Lars was making it worse…

"Do you actually want to get rid of me or what? Are you siding with him now?"

"Why is it me always the normal one?" wondered Lars looking at the ceiling. However, Lee was already having an answer for him…

"Maybe, because you're boring in the normal way. Kazuya's boring in all degrees." Lars' annoyed expression made him laugh and in the end, decided to follow him…

He looked at his harem and said apologetically… "My apologies, ladies, but I have to attend some business."

"Can't Lars stay?" they asked in unison…

"No!" he said loudly and motioned for Lars to follow him…

…

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

 **Tokyo General Sanitarium…**

Leaving Shin waiting inside the car, the three brothers made their way inside the building. Lars had been there lots of times, so he was used to the environment, in contrast to the other two, who were looking nervously around them. To be honest, Lee was checking out the nurses, when Kazuya was, indeed, worried if some crazy freak approaches him from behind…no…from all angles. Suddenly, Lars stopped and looked behind him. Yes…Kazuya was there but where the hell was Lee? A sigh left his mouth when he noticed a silver haired man flirting with some women. At least he was still here, he thought and walked further inside.

In the same time, there was another thing that gained Kazuya's attention. All the women, both sane and insane (the most of them), were eyeing Lars from head to toe…

"You're quite popular." Mumbled Kazuya and Lars smiled arrogantly…

"Unlike you…I mean our father, you and your son…I'm handsome, thanks to my mother, who blessed me with these blue, like the sky, eyes and these beautiful blond hair…I…"

"There he is." Pointed the older man interrupting Lars' usual «showoff time»...

He gave him a nod, as he watched Heihachi sitting alone on an armchair with a scary maniacal grin…

"Isn't he pitiful?"

Kazuya placed his hands inside his pockets and raised an eyebrow. Why would he find him pitiful? And anyway, why did they have to come here? They were having a grandfather, too. Yes…He had to go there one of these days…

"I don't feel sorry for him at all."

Lars would be surprised, if he actually was. They started walking again, until they found themselves in front of their father. The blond man touched his shoulder and smiled kindly. Poor Kazuya couldn't stand the sight and looked away for a moment…

"Father, we're here."

Heihachi turned his head and removed Lars' hand from his shoulder. He stared intensely at Kazuya and said…

"Who's this ugly old man?"

Kazuya's eyes widened and pursed his lips… "U-Ugly? O-Old man? Says who?" he shouted at his father, who was unfazed…

"Kazuya…Take it easy…" Lars called his name to calm him down…

All of them stopped when a man appeared behind them. He placed his hand below his chin and smirked…

"At least, he still has his eyesight."

After a few seconds of silence, Heihachi turned to Lars and asked him…

"And who's this one? Both ugly and old, as well."

It was true that Lars, actually, started feeling bad for them. He noticed Lee's eyebrow twitching and Kazuya's shoulders trembling… "Say what?!" Lee snapped… "I'm known for my handsomeness."

"What do you say to that now?" whispered Kazuya, who was standing next to him…

Lee noticed that all the people, inside there, were looking at them. He fixed his shirt and cleared his throat…

"Lars…" he looked at his brother… "I could pay for a visit to an ophthalmologist."

"Lee!"

Heihachi placed a finger under his chin and wondered making the other three look at him… "Lee…Kazuya…" he stopped for a moment… "I've heard these names before but…"

His younger son smiled and touched first Kazuya's shoulder and then Lee's…

"They are your sons, too, father."

The old man shook negatively his head… "Nah…Two men as ugly as them couldn't possibly be my children…" he, then, glanced arrogantly at Lars… "Hphm…I hardly believe that you are my son."

His blood started boiling along with the other two… "You…fucking…old man…" he said in a low voice but in the end, he decided to suppress his anger… "Calm down me…I'm the heir…"

"What the hell am I hearing?" said Kazuya angrily and Lee nodded. On the other hand, Lars once again tried to reason with his father…

"You adopted Lee, father…" he said and pointed first at him and then towards Kazuya… "He's the son you had with your late wife…Kazumi"

A sad frown appeared above Heihachi's eyes… "My dear Kazumi…I want to see her…"

Kazuya cracked his knuckles and tilted his head… "We can help if you want."

"I can assist you, here." Said Lee tightening his fists…

Lars rolled his eyes and gathered them around him… "Why don't you go and wait in the car? We left Shin alone, as well."

Lee and Kazuya exchanged glances. Then, the last one said… "Whatever…Even though, we really wanted to stay."

With these last "coming from the heart" sarcastic words the two men left leaving Lars behind…

…

 **Inside the car…**

"How much time does he intend to spend inside there?" asked Shin impatiently after checking his wristwatch…

Kazuya sighed and nodded. He was thinking the same thing all along. He shrugged his shoulders… "No idea, boy…" he, then, turned his head to look at the young man… "Since I know of your little issue…Do you want my advice?"

Shin raised an eyebrow… "Hm? On what matter?" he asked questionably and Lee tried to nudge him in order to prevent him from doing so…

"You shouldn't ask…Say no." it was too late, though…

The Japanese man crossed his arms and started thinking over and over of his brother's action when it came to love…

"Listen…Lars is just stubborn when something doesn't go his way…If you weren't in the picture, he would have already got bored of her…Believe me."

The younger one tilted his head. Was Lars that kind of person? Well, he didn't know of his past…Truth to be told…But he knew that the older man was fond of Alisa…

"Lars loves Alisa…I know that."

Kazuya scoffed irritated… " _This overrated "love" word is really annoying in my ears…_ Listen to me…" he said loudly and Shin looked carefully at him… "You have to be aggressive, you know…For example…Ask her…Choose, already…Lars or me?"

Shin gave him a nod. That was a good idea…They had to do it from the very start by themselves. However, he noticed that Kazuya was thinking about something else…

"Mishima-san?" he called him hesitantly…

"Forget about what I said…Lars will do the thing…" he stopped for a moment and smirked… "…and no worries, boy, this guy is definitely going to get dumped…And then…Hehe…The girl will be yours."

From the back seats, Lee was listening all this time to Kazuya's "good" advice. It was funny, though. He, then, glanced at Shin, who seemed skeptical about something… "But…Isn't this a little sneaky?"

The older man's eyes narrowed for a brief moment… "No…I have to use my brother. _I won't let a single random girl take this money…Hmm…At least, I'll choose his wife…Well, that girl he brought home back then wasn't bad…Hehe…Not bad at all_ …My plans are to your advantage, right?"

Shin nodded…It was tempting… "And I'll help you with your plan, Mishima-san." He said vigorously…

"Call me Kazuya." He said and Shin nodded as he saluted at him…

"Yes, sir…I mean Kazuya!"

Lee smiled at the hopeless situation… _"The conspiracy between these two is interesting…Hehe…I guess, I won't say anything to Lars, since this is entertaining."_

The silver haired man flinched when he noticed Kazuya staring suspiciously at him… "And if you, sly person, say anything…Hmm…I'll let you have sex with Jun." The man made this questionable proposal knowing of course to what kind of person Jun was turning into during their intercourses…

His brother looked confused at him…What's with him? "Is that really a threat?" he asked and then smiled… "Jun's a lovely woman…Lovely with a bad taste…" he added and Kazuya bit his lip…

"She says otherwise."

Lee nodded. Of course, she did… "Maybe, because she doesn't want to admit that she's getting old and doesn't go to check her eyes for myopia."

Kazuya looked away but then remembered that Lee and himself were talking about Jun in front of Shin. His useless idiotic son's best friend. He looked intensely at the boy and startled him… "Make sure Jin doesn't know…" he stopped and narrowed his eyes… "…or else."

"Stop threatening the poor kid." Said Lee placing his hand on Shin's shoulder, who was terrified by Kazuya's expression…

"I won't say a thing!"

…

"What are you **not** going to say, Shin?" asked Lars when he opened the car's door…Well, that startled the others and he raised an eyebrow watching their faces. What's wrong with these guys? He wondered…

Kazuya cleared his throat and shifted his position on his seat. He stared at his brother as he was putting on his seatbelt and asked him… "So, you decided to come back?"

For a moment, Lars looked at him but then turned his attention to the others… "Say, guys…Why don't we go have some coffee?"

Lee shook his head… "It's better if we go back to my har…No, I mean company."

"You mean harem?" asked Kazuya knowing Lee's preferences…

"W-Well…" his brother stammered…

Kazuya thought about it for a moment and crossed his arms… _"Hmm…It might be refreshing to touch another woman's body…_ I'm in." he said and both of his brothers looked surprised at him. They knew that deep down he was faithful to Jun…

From the back seats, Shin was thinking… " _My hands will touch other women? Really?! For a reason…I feel excited…_ I will…go…" he said in a low voice and swallowed hard…

"What?!" said Lars being obviously surprised…

Shin brought his hands together… "Please don't say anything, Lars!" he tried to plead with him…

Kazuya and Lee felt bad for the poor young man knowing of Lars' naughty actions… _"Poor kid, he believes that this jerk is faithful."_ Thought the first one…

" _I actually feel guilty based on what I've done."_ He thought looking at his lap. He tried to manage a smile… "We're both in this, alright?"

"You're coming, too?!" he asked…

Lars wanted to find a way and excuse this…like he was the one driving or…something else…However, Lee wouldn't make him this favor… "He promised to come." Said his older brother and Lars not having another choice nodded while looking at the younger man…

…

 **Violet Systems…**

As the four men arrived close to Lee's office, they were greeted by his secretary. Or at least everyone else did except from Lee. For her Lars was, who he was…Shin was so damn cute…and…Kazuya emitted an erotic mysteriousness. She had enough of Lee Chaolan…and every other female employee felt the same way…Who knows? Hehe…Maybe, even his concubines got tired of him. We'll find out…

"Welcome back, Mr. President." She bowed and fixed her skirt. The corner of her red lips turned upwards creating a small seductive smirk… "It's a pleasure, gentlemen."

Lars smiled back in contrast to Kazuya and Shin, who exchanged glances. It was true that they weren't used to this. Of course, they weren't, since Jun was a bit of a handful and let's add…a little bit of a leech. In Shin's situation, the poor man had already a love rival and if he dared to take his eyes off Alisa…The next thing that would happen could be his girlfriend inside Lars' arms…

"We'll be inside my…well…"

The woman pursed her lips and rolled her eyes in the inside… "I got it, sir...Make sure, you enjoy yourselves."

Lee sighed and motioned for the other men to follow him. In the meantime, Shin whispered to Lars… "Is it my imagination or did she seem kind of…angry?"

The Swedish man wasn't in the mood of trying to explain to an inexperienced man the way of how a female mind works. Someone else could say that he could definitely do, since he was in a relationship with Alisa Bosconovitch…and of course, friends with Ling Xiaoyu…But no…There are lots of "normal women" exist out there…

"Just your imagination, cutie boy."

…

 **Lee's Private Adult Business Office…**

Soon enough, they found themselves in front of a door. Lee scratched the back of his head trying to remember the password to open the door. Whenever, he wasn't in the building he was keeping his harem locked inside here. As it seems, his secretary had a reason about saying those things about him…

"What's keeping you already?" asked Kazuya running out of patience…

Lee's eyes widened when he remembered the password. It wasn't difficult to remember and Kazuya helped enough. He raised his hand to type the password and whispered to himself… "I…want…to…kill…Kazuya." he paused for a moment before pressing "enter" … "Hmm…Yeah, that must be it." He nodded and pressed "enter"…

He smiled when the double door opened and made the first step to walk inside. Kazuya and Shin were hesitant, especially as always, the second one. The older man raised an eyebrow when he watched his half-brother doing something…

"What are you doing?"

Lars looked questionably at him as he was pulling up his shirt's sleeves… "Hm? Pulling up my sleeves, I guess…And anyway, why would you ask something so trivial?"

"Why, you say…Because your sleazy disgusting expression is not trivial."

The blond man flinched… "Huh? Didn't you listen to what our adoptive brother said before? According to him I promised these women to satisfy them. And having YOU as my example by witnessing of how good and caring lover you are to Jun, I couldn't possibly don't keep my promises…A man's responsibility, correct?"

A desperate sigh escaped Kazuya's lips. For a moment, he wondered that he still had time in getting Jin into the right path…But no…He was his mother's son…Meaning…Difficult to deal with…

"Are you sure you're my brother and not adopted?" he asked Lars ironically…

Lars made some steps back and grabbed Shin, who was standing pitifully in a corner as he was regretting the time he agreed, by the collar of his shirt to drag him inside. He stopped for a moment when he was next to Kazuya once again…

"I wish I wasn't both." With that he made his way inside…

…

The four men walked inside the big room and watched the nine women enjoying themselves. Some inside the hot tub, others swimming inside the inner pool. However, all of them were drinking. Lee made some steps closer to them motioning for the other three to do the same…

"We're back, ladies." He said and the women looked at them…

In an instant, their eyes lit up and four of them ran excitedly towards their place. Lee smiled…These four were his favorite…But to his displeasure something unexpected…really unexpected happened, which surprised even Lars…

 **KYAAA!**

"He's so cute!" said one of them and ruffled Shin's brown hair, who was there standing dumbfounded. He wasn't prepared for that…

"He's so sexy!" another one appeared placing her hands on his chest…

"He's so incredibly handsome!" in the end, the four said in unison…

It was strange the fact that Lars seemed more bothered and surprised than Lee. Maybe, because he was treated the same way when it was just the two of them. Well, the new one is always more popular…

Kazuya smirked mockingly and crossed his arms… "He beat you." He said looking at his brother…

"But…h-how?"

The older man rolled his eyes…He placed his hands at each side of his hips and tilted his head… "Didn't you hear them?" Lars looked at him… "Kya! He's so cute!...Kya! He's so sexy! Kya! He's so incredibly handsome!" said Kazuya trying to mimic the females' voices…

…

Shin Kamiya found himself without even realizing it inside the hot tub with only his underwear on. How did they manage to undress him? But no…All the "bad" or "unpleasant" things to men were happening without them realizing them. What an overrated old excuse? Please…at least be creative…

"What's your name?" one of the women asked after pouring for him some wine…

"It's Shin…My n-name." he answered nervously…

"What's your horoscope?"

Shin swallowed some of the wine before answering… "I'm a Pisces…I think…"

The young man tried to step outside the hot tub and placed a towel on his shoulders. However, the four girls followed behind not leaving his side. If Alisa wasn't in the picture, he would gladly chat or even…well…spend some more private and intimate time with them…And not to mention that Lars was here…By the way, where were Lars and Kazuya?

…

A red-haired woman eyed Kazuya upside down and so did, her black haired friend. Finally, they looked at each other and smirked. Spotted! They made their way with slow steps to the place where he was standing alongside Lars. Well, Lars was first one on the list but just some hours ago…

"Mishima-san?" said the red-haired one in a playful voice…

The two men looked at the beautiful sight and Lars brought his head closer to his brother's ears… "Now's your turn. Make use of it."

Kazuya pushed him away from him and cleared his throat. He brought his gaze to the two ladies… "Uh…How can…I…help you?"

They walked at each side of him and placed their hands around his arms… "Would you like to spend some…Hehe…private time with us?" asked the other one and her friend nodded…

"Please, sir…Accept our invitation…" She smiled when he looked at her and she whispered in his ear… "You see…That's the reason we joined this so called Violet Girl thingy in the first place. Knowing that you're Lee Chaolan's brother we thought that eventually we would find the chance to meet you."

Kazuya smirked at the two… "So your wish became true." He said and they nodded… "Alright, women…You'll have the privilege to have some taste of my body but not until you answer to some of my questions."

The two women looked confused at each other. Was it really a good idea to approach him in the end? The Japanese man glanced at each one of them and raised an eyebrow… "So?" he asked and finally they gave him a nod…They wouldn't waste this chance…

Lars and Lee watched him walking away with the two and looked at each other. A sigh escaped Lars' lips…

"Jun's gonna kill him."

Lee scoffed at Lars' naiveté...Yeah, right! "You think, she's gonna make him this favor? She will torture him."

The younger man pursed his lips when he realized that Lee was actually right…

"True…Death is the easy way around." Lars murmured and narrowed his eyes when he noticed something…

…

 **In the meantime…**

"Shin…Will you sleep with us?"

The man's eyes widened. Ok, ok…Some touching and cuddling were all that he could ask for, right? What's with this? That girl made this question like it was nothing. He didn't mean anything bad by saying that…just that she was a little bit forward…for him…Lars would definitely go along with it…In Shin's innocent mind, he would if only Alisa wasn't his girlfriend…Poor kid…Just like Kazuya called him…

"Huh? I…well…" However, the "poor kid" was still an adult man. Shin made some steps away and grabbed his head… "This is my chance to sleep with four different women…" he started breathing in and out… "I'm so conflicted between my morals and my immorals…Damn it! What should I do?" he started murmuring to himself…

"Go with it." He heard a voice coming from a distance or so he thought…

Shin touched his heart and frowned… "My inner shameless self tells me to go along with it."

Suddenly…

ACK!

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHAMELESS?!" Shouted Lars after hitting him at the back of his head…

Shin started rubbing his head… "You were saying this stuff?"

Lars looked away and nodded. In the same time, Kazuya wondered why he seemed so bothered. Wasn't it the truth? At least, admit it…Like he always did. For example…umm…Kazuya never denied the stupidity of his son. He never denied how ashamed he was feeling whenever he had to go somewhere where Lars or Lee would be there with other people knowing that they were his brothers. Finally, the fact that you are part of the Mishima family required a lot of courage to admit…Something, which he did…

From behind them, Lee appeared holding a glass of champagne in his hand. He walked passed Kazuya and Lars until he found himself in front of Shin. He placed his other hand on the younger man's shoulder and said… "Shin, boy…Inside this place we have a rule…or you could call it a principle…"

"Rule?" asked Shin and Kazuya in unison…

Lee pointed at Lars… "This guy, here, knows it."

Lars exhaled and rubbed his shoulder… "Uh…I guess, I do know." He looked at Lee, who gave him a nod… "What happens here…stays here."

Shin stayed silent, in contrast to Kazuya, who grabbed Lee from his shirt causing him to throw the glass from his hand…

"Even murder?!" he stopped for a brief moment… "Say, even murder?!"

"Why are you so excited all of a sudden?" asked Lee trying to break free from his grasp…

Kazuya released him and crossed his arms… "Why don't we bring our father here next time?"

Lars and Lee smiled after giving him a nod…The last one said… "Right…Uh…You can come, too, Kazuya."

"Aren't you the funny one?" he mumbled biting his upper lip…

When the two brothers started "fighting" again, Lars looked around the place…Something or better someone was missing. He turned to look at the other two and grabbed them from their hair…

"By the way, guys…Where did Shin go?"

Lars' question was left unanswered…Where did the "poor kid" go? Was he really that pitiful and innocent as the others want to believe…Or not?

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **Japan, Tokyo…**

 **Downtown…**

The cashier of the most popular and expensive athletic store smiled with a bow and gave back the credit card to the satisfied customer. The man hugged tightly the bag with the content inside as he was making his way outside the store. Being swept in happiness, he couldn't sense for the first time in his life, the negative vibes, which were coming from the black haired woman behind him. She tightened her fist and not being able to control it, she hit him at the back of his head…

"What the fucking hell are you doing?!" shouted the man without leaving the bag from his embrace…

The woman found herself in front of him…and his beloved bag…Her angry glare turned into a determent frown above her eyes…

"Kazuya…I'm definitely not going to allow you to wear that."

He sighed and looked away. He couldn't say that he didn't expect this. But he had his pride as a man. He wouldn't let Jun find her way into his closet… "Give me a break…" he said and then, looked at her when he pictured the scene of why they were arguing in the first place… "Not only you ask me, except from the tournament, to join that pointless party thing with my fists holding your hands…Ugh…Now, you're saying that you won't allow me to wear my new snickers?!"

Jun brought her hands together and pouted when she brought her gaze to his own… "Umm…You know that I always go with your wishes…" she started saying and Kazuya's eyebrow twitched. Say what? SHE goes with HIS wishes? You're kidding, right? "…Sorry…But we won't match at all."

Kazuya decided to not comment on the first part…for now… "We could…" his words raised her curiosity…

"How?" she asked without noticing the faint mocking smirk on her lover's lips…

"Just wear snickers…I saw a very good matching pair for women back there…We can buy it. Don't you always say that we should match?"

Noticing, this time, Kazuya's mockery, she started to tear up. The man didn't seem fazed by this… "You're well aware, Jun, that crying doesn't work on me."

Hearing this she started sobbing and when she noticed that they were being seen, she continued even louder. Kazuya looked around him and pursed his lips… "Are you gonna stop already? People are watching."

However, she continued making him embarrassed…He set the bag on the floor and grabbed his head…

" _Damn it!_ Fine, fine…I s-surrender…I'll wear whatever stupid thing you want."

Guessing from Jun's character and manipulating technics, the tears disappeared instantly from her eyes. She looked around her and the crowd started disbanding. She walked closer to him and wrapped her hands around his left arm…

"Kazuya…" she called him sweetly… "Except from the most handsome man on Earth, you're, also, the kindest, gentlest and smartest."

At these words of Jun's, he smirked arrogantly… "Hphm…You forgot something."

Jun looked away and rolled her eyes…There he goes again… "Ah…R-Right…And, also, the sexiest."

"Now you said it."

…

After their fight, they decided…no…more like, Jun did…to continue their shopping. However, Kazuya's mind was always stuck to his dear work place. It was a bad idea to let Bruce handle it in his place. The company would be much safer, if he just shut it down for today. Suddenly, he felt a hand rubbing his shoulder…

"You see…I was thinking of something."

His eyes widened… "What are you going to do to me now?!"

Jun tilted her head confused… "Huh?" he didn't answer and she shook her head dismissing the whole thing… "Whatever…Well, I was thinking about what we should buy for our Jin."

Kazuya stopped his pace trying to realize what she actually said. He blinked his eyes several times… "Good one, Jun." he said sarcastically… "You're kidding, right? April Fools was last week."

She gritted her teeth… "I'm totally serious."

"No, no…Back then the little time, we were together, you loved to make jokes of this kind." He was saying while shaking his head…

Jun sighed defeated but she wasn't intending to give up… "Fine, I'll get something myself. _I'll just say that it was from the both of us._ "

He nodded… "Good…And do not dare tell him that it was from me, too."

She frowned when he found out about her plan… "You're cruel!"

Kazuya was walking faster leaving her behind… "That's fine with me."

…

 **Sometime later inside another clothing store…**

Jun Kazama smiled…

The satisfaction obvious on her face. She crossed her arms and looked at Kazuya with the corner of her eye…

"Say, Kazuya…" she giggled… "Didn't I choose the perfect store?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like he knew where she was taking him. He was just following her, while holding all the bags. That's the only bad thing in being strong…Having a shop addict, such as Jun, passing you their stuff. Kazuya considered the thought of forcing Bruce, instead of him, to do this with her…Well, he needed to find something to blackmail him…

"I can't say…but since you turned down everything else…" he looked around him… "I guess you could call this one…perfect?"

It wasn't difficult for her to notice the sarcasm in his voice. He always had to make things difficult. Couldn't he just shut up? He had to accept already that she was the one who had the upper hand in everything and move on…

"You know nothing."

He rolled his eyes… "It's not like I'm dying to know."

She scoffed and walked further inside… "Whatever, let's go…We don't have a lot of time."

Kazuya dropped the bags, when she said that…

"Are you insane? The whole thing is taking place in a month. And not to mention that we visited every clothing store in Tokyo just for you to find a dress for a fucking party."

Jun managed to make her shoulders tremble in frustration. Her eyes got teary once again…It was a good thing that she managed to pull off real tears this time. Using always fake teardrops was quite risky. At first, she looked at the floor but slowly raised her gaze to notice Kazuya's frown above his dark brown eyes…

"So what?" she asked sadly… "Is it bad…that I…I want to be the prettiest for you?"

That last move of hers was sneaky. She knew that whenever she would say things like "what she's doing was, actually, for his sake", he would let it be…Being, also, flustered, in the same time…

"Uh…well…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair… "Let's do the damned thing."

She smiled devilishly in the inside. Another one goes for Jun…She stopped counting by the way…Kazuya couldn't believe that he fell for her tricks once again…Uh no…To be honest, he wouldn't be able to believe it, if he actually managed to ignore **her** **commands** and especially **her** as a person…But no…Even if she was away…Always, the remains of her existence would stay back…Meaning? It's not difficult to know or guess…Well, let's say that Kazuya was aware of Father's Day and especially aware of the fact that he was never going to celebrate it with that idiotic brat he had as a son…

Suddenly, Jun hugged his arm startling him… "And you see…I want to do all kind of things with you in this one month, since Jin…" she tried to say but he interrupted her…

"Yeah, we know…He will be a pain in the ass." That was definitely sure…

"Don't talk like that!" she shouted gaining the crowd's attention…

Kazuya chuckled… "Wasn't that what you wanted to say?"

She released him and stepped away… "Not in this way." This time she made eye contact with him…She could sense a hint of irritation inside Kazuya's aura. She should be careful…

"And that's because you want to keep this whole "pure" image thing."

Jun gritted her teeth and raised an eyebrow. How dare he say that?! "Hey…I'm having a pure personality." She touched her chest…

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically crossing his arms… "It's just the two of us, Jun. I'm still getting enraged when some people think that I forced myself on you…" his eyebrow started twitching making Jun approach him with concern… "…but the truth…"

"That's because they can't believe that you actually love me." She tried to reason with him…

He shook his head… "NO! That's because I still remember what kind of things you were doing to me, while we were having sex. A complete pervert!"

Jun brought her hands together shaking her head in denial… "Kazuya, all I did was loving you."

"How many times am I supposed to tell you that love and sex are different?"

This question of his created…uh…not exactly "pure", as she always considered herself, feelings inside her. She glared fiercely at him and tightened her fists…

"Who knows? Whenever you say that I close tightly my ears, since that's a logic, which is only beneficial to men…and some others…"

Kazuya just realized…or better was forced to…that he couldn't do anything when it came to Jun Kazama. He chose her and now he had to face the consequences…

"Let's leave it at that…" he said defeated in a low voice… "Since I have nothing to say back…You won this round, Jun."

"Good, let's go now." She didn't lose any more time and pulled him inside…

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Who's coming up next?…umm…that's a secret…**


	19. Chapter 19

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 _Now, we have Julia and Michelle's turn…_

 _OOC WARNING!_

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **USA…**

 **Arizona…**

 **Chang Household…**

Julia Chang was a young woman devoted both to her beliefs and studies. However, she had a soft spot on the first ones. The environment, which she enjoyed and did her best to protect. But these days, her attempts were quite unsuccessful. Why? Obvious…Air pollution, environmental pollution, the excruciating number of burnt forests and of course the infringement of the animal rights…Even though, they couldn't speak, they still deserved the respect of the human race…A moment there, let's also include the human rights…Julia believed in those too, however, her image inside the tournament made people eyed her as an "ecological freak", as she was called by some of the contestants (some of them or at least one is gonna be mentioned in the next chapters). Well, no, guys…She cared about people, too…

Talking about ecology, the young girl had returned from college just some minutes ago. She sighed when she saw the mail box…Ugh…Both Michelle and herself had subscribed to every possible environmental magazine, a person would imagine. And all that because in a way they _had to_. Some of the papers were falling or were already on the ground. After a last bigger sigh, Julia made her way there and started gathering them in the right order and decide, which one of these to keep and which were going to go straight in the blue recycle bin on the opposite road…

She placed her bag on the light brown wooden bench, which Michelle made all by herself. At first, she counted the magazines and then some random "free samples". All this time she had an uninterested look on her face, like she was doing another errand for her mother. However, she raised an eyebrow when two white envelopes fell from between two magazines…Julia let them fall on the ground and then picked up the two envelopes. She gave a quick look and noticed that they were the same. One of them was addressed to Michelle and the second to her. Her eyes widened slightly when she recollected from where she had seen the emblem placed on the top left of the envelopes…No way. She quickly placed her bag on her shoulder leaving behind all the magazines, including those she wanted to keep, and made her way inside her house.

….

"MOM!?" called Julia in a loud voice trying to look for Michelle…

She would usually watch her building something…furniture like…inside their house. Yesterday, she was trying to make a laptop base for Julia's computer. Thankfully, even Michelle could tell that she failed and gave "this one" up…

Suddenly, she heard an enraged voice from deeper inside. She made her way to where the voice came from and her eyes widened at the sight of her mother…

"AHH!" she shouted and held her chest… "What the hell, mom? What were you doing…To your…f-face?"

Michelle gritted her teeth when one of the round cut cucumbers she had above her eyes fell off and got stuck on her cheek on top of the white creamed mask she had on her face for about twenty minutes now. She took the cucumber away from her face and ate it…

"You dare make fun of me, you obnoxious child of mines?!"

Julia raised an eyebrow confused and made a step back… "Don't look at me like I'm some kind of freak!" she crossed her arms… "How many times am I supposed to tell you to not bother me…or now…SCARE ME whenever I'm having my beauty session?"

" _Beauty…s-session? Since when did mom putting stuff on her face is considered a s-session?"_ she wondered and said… "When did you ever say that? And what's with this…umm…Beauty session thing?"

Her mother's eyes darkened and the older woman made her way inside their living room taking a seat on the couch opposite to where Julia was standing… "Years are passing…" she started… "Our bodies are the solid proof."

Julia rolled her brown eyes…With what did she have to deal now? Ok, ok…She respected the fact that her mother was close to menopause and she was going to be in her shoes in a couple of years. "I thought you never had a problem with your "age status"."

The woman opposite her gave her a light nod… "True…But didn't you tell me back then, Julia…"

"W-What?" she asked taking a seat next to her…

"Grr…These two bitches! Anna and Nina…" Michelle hung her head in sadness… "Life is so unfair…They look so young…when I…You told me back then…When you came back from the tournament."

Her daughter placed her hand under her chin and blinked her eyes… "Right…Come to think of it. You started acting like this around that time."

 **After the third tournament…**

 _As soon as the third tournament came to an end, Julia alongside her mother, who managed thankfully to save, returned back to Arizona. They slowly managed to return to their old lives even though the young girl couldn't forget easily the brutish fights she watched and the one that she managed to have…Indeed, these fighters back there were probably only to be properly handled by Michelle. She, as Julia, had a lot to learn…Both as a fighter and a person…_

 _One day, the young woman was looking her self in the mirror trying to fix her hair in her usual two French braids. Casually, Michelle walked beside her and started doing the same with her own hair, even though, she was placing her brown hair in only one French braid. Back there, Julia realized that what a woman, who was also a contestant in the tournament, said was in a strange way sensible…_

 _Michelle noticed that her daughter seemed kind of odd for a moment. She watched that she hadn't finished with fixing her hair and decided to do it for her…_

" _Honey…Leave it to me, ok?" she said taking gently Julia's unfinished braid in her grip…_

" _By the way, mom…" she said in a low voice…_

" _Hm? Yes, dear…Is there something you wish to tell me?" Michelle was sure that Julia would start making questions eventually. She saw lots of things inside that tournament. She definitely wanted answers to possible questions and her mother was willing to give them to her…_

" _Back in the tournament…You see…There was this woman…" for a moment she hesitated and took a glance of Michelle from the mirror… "Anyway…She called me by your name."_

 _Michelle had just finished with Julia's braid and raised an eyebrow… "Who…I mean, how can that be?"_

 _She stood up and walked away… "You see…How would she know about you? She looked so young."_

 _Her mother's eyes fired up… "What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _N-Nothing…"_

 _The older woman bit her lip suspiciously. She was walking up and down having her arms crossed… "Her name…" she whispered and looked at her daughter… "Did you find out her name?"_

 _Julia nodded still in fear of her mother's condition… "Ah…Yeah! Anna Williams, if I remember correctly…Her sister was participating as well."_

 _Michelle sighed and shook her head… "Anna and Nina? These two old hags could move their bones?"_

" _Well…As I said…They looked pretty young."_

" _Hmm…Hmm…"_

" _Mom!" called Julia trying to get her attention…_

 _The older woman shook her head… "Not now…I'm thinking. I need to see by my own eyes…"_

" _How?" the younger asked as she crossed her arms…_

 _A pout appeared on Michelle's lips and placed a hand under her chin… "I really don't have any idea."_

 **Present…**

After the fifth tournament and with a little help from Lee Chaolan, Julia was able to gather some information on the two hateful…to her mother…sisters. Their youthfulness was a result of a cryosleep experiment. Seeing their appearance, anyone can tell that it was successful. You can't expect less from Dr. Bosconovitch. When she got back from the tournament, Michelle ran to her side but not as everyone would assume…like hugging her or something, right? Michelle Chang ran determinately towards her daughter and grabbed tightly her shoulders wanting only one answer from her…

To Julia's confirmation, her mother didn't take the news well. Could someone blame the poor woman? For two women who were chronically older than her…well, at least Nina…Anna and herself had the same age…It was too humiliating to look twenty years younger than her. However, a trait of hers that she even passed on Julia was how stubborn she could be if she wanted to achieve something. Taking this in consideration, Michelle decided to not give up…Next time she would see both Anna and Nina, she would show them…She made a vow to herself. She would show them the real thing…that being herself.

Back on topic…Since that time, she took the decision to follow a strict program of dieting and…umm…well…She already had the "practice thing" ready, so there was no problem. However, that was not the only problem, at least for Julia. The younger woman was the one, who was preoccupying herself with their economical stuff, bills and so on. She found out that her mother was spending thoughtlessly money on face creams and whatever other beauty cosmetics. A sigh escaped Julia's mouth…And all that just to show off to the Williams sisters? When there was a chance that they maybe not even see each other again…

Julia woke up from her thoughts when her mother started cursing her…

"Damn you, Julia!" screamed Michelle and touched slightly the white cream on her face. Her daughter's bad news from back there made her remember the _reason why_ once again. The "mask" on her face had broken because of the depressing expressions, which were created on it… "You ruined it…" she whispered and Julia frowned sadly…

"I'm…s-sorry…"

"Sorry!? Why bother when I can't fix this?"

She rolled her eyes. It was useless to start reasoning with her mother. She knew that she would cheer up by herself soon enough and especially if what she was thinking was actually true… "Whatever…" she mumbled and extended her hand while holding one of the two envelopes, the one addressed to Michelle… "Here, take this."

The older woman raised an eyebrow and looked, at first, suspiciously towards Julia, who tilted her head. She took the envelope in her hands…

"What is this?" she asked without looking seriously at it…

Julia tried to open her own… "Not sure…The stamp, though…Could it be the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"Are they having another tournament?" asked Michelle uninterested…

Her daughter shrugged her shoulders… "We'll find out."

As soon as she set her eyes on the paper, a feeling of happiness and anticipation was created inside her heart. The time she wished for suddenly came…Well, if she was bold enough, she could make it happen already just by taking a flight to Tokyo but…she wasn't…Until, it was time for her to snap. Michelle raised an eyebrow being clueless and wondering about what the letter was saying that made her daughter had such a foolish expression on her face…

"So?"

Julia looked at her mother and smiled… "Mom, finally!" this confused her even more… "I will see him again."

The older woman stayed silent trying to remember a person…more importantly a man…that her daughter actually craved to see…Well, she almost had it for a moment but she still wasn't sure…Yes, there was a man Julia was seeing for a brief time when she once went to Japan. Julia grasped the letter to her chest and closed tightly her eyes. When she opened them she noticed her mother's "down to reality" expression.

"The Mishima Zaibatsu is holding…umm…a celebration like tournament…" she paused for a moment… "…at least that's how it's described inside."

Michelle opened her own letter and realized the same… "…Here says that they're gonna have a party the day before the tournament starts."

Julia didn't know that. She was still excited by the fact that she would see "him". She hadn't read the rest. Then, her mother asked her…

"Hm…A party? That's not like this company at all…A tournament? Sure…But a celebration and a party on top of that?" for a moment she wondered if the Mishima Zaibatsu had another leader. Her mind was still on Jin Kazama being the CEO… "Julie?" she called her… "Who's running the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

She placed a finger under her chin and a couple of thoughts danced inside her head…Why didn't she give her an answer, yet? It wasn't like she didn't know… "Uh…About that…Umm…On the surface is…still…Jin Kazama."

A frown appeared above Michelle's eyes… "What do you mean when you say…surface?"

She opened her mouth trying to say something but she regretted it. She shook her head to dismiss her… "Never mind."

"Whatever…" Michelle threw her invitation on the coffee table and stood up… "You can go, if you want…I'm not in the mood for a trip to Tokyo."

"It's not taking place in Japan…" said Julia when she read the rest of the invitation stopping her mother by going to the bathroom… "…but in the Bahamas."

Michelle's eyes widened… "Well…umm…"

Julia smirked mischievously. Like her mother didn't have any weaknesses? There was one…being called Lee Chaolan. She walked in front of the older woman and touched lightly her shoulders… "Think about it…Hehe…We're gonna enjoy the sea. Have fun…Lee Chaolan is gonna be there." Michelle's shoulders stiffened up. Seems like Julia did what she wanted…Probably not, though, since…

"Hphm! Who cares about him?" she made her hands in fists… "I'll show…To both Anna and Nina of what I'm made of…Cryosleep, my butt…I'm the real thing!"

"Oh boy…" Julia murmured to herself and rolled her eyes. Truth to be told, she guessed that behind all this, Jin Kazama's girlfriend must be hiding. It wasn't hard to imagine. For a girl like her to manage and have the whole attention of this man…then, everyone could guess, how influential or important she was to him. He probably never said "no" to her… "So, mom…Should I let them know that we're participating?"

"Well, duh!" she heard her and Julia thought that they should start practicing until it was time for them to leave…But Michelle had indeed changed and had other things in her mind… "Do this and then we're going shopping."

Julia frowned because of her mother's unexpected words. Was this really the one and only Michelle Chang? She wondered the same, as well… _Is that really the woman, who raised me?_ She thought…Julia watched her making her way into the bathroom. She lowered her gaze on the coffee table and opened her laptop. She looked at the bottom of the letter to find out how she was supposed to let them know of their participation. Soon enough, she found an email and sent two. One for her and one for her mother. When she turned off the computer, pictures of what she was going to see there made her smile. A sigh escaped her lips…

"Even though I said that…Mom had a point…" she sighed again… "I can't possibly go there looking like that. Of course, I need new clothes…a bikini…unfortunately, definitely a revealing one." Julia stood up tightening her fists… "That's right! I know that my Lars is in a relationship but…I won't give up! As long as I leave, I won't hand him over to that Alisa girl."

"But weren't you going out with him when you went to Japan some time ago?" Julia flinched at her mother's sudden voice…and then to what she said…What was she supposed to answer her now?

"W-We…umm…" she stammered… "How do you know about that?"

Michelle crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes… "You forgot how stressed you were when you thought that you might have been pregnant?"

Julia answered with a slight nod… "…Uh…Whatever, mom…It was just a simple fling back then…Now…" she stopped for a moment and then frowned determinately… "As I said before, I'm not handing him over to her…Never!"

Her mother shrugged her shoulders… "Honey, he's hers…You're gonna take him away from her."

"Heh…I'm the one, who loves him, then…And ONLY him!" Maybe, it was just by coincidence or that she really knew that Alisa Bosconovitch was seeing two men…one of them being Julia's beloved Lars Alexandersson… "This girl is just taking advantage of his kindness and devotion."

"You don't know that." Julia pursed tightly her lips when she heard that…

"Just go and take your wallet, alright?" Julia started making her way inside the kitchen to take her bag. In her way, she stopped for a brief moment her pace, making Michelle look at her… "And I'm definitely taking him away…FOR GOOD!"

Michelle watched her daughter walking away and frowned being confused by sudden outburst. The "usual Julia" would admit defeat and back away not wanting to destroy with his happiness… "Is she really the daughter I raised?" she mumbled…

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(Took me long…I know and I apologize for the delay. I hope, at least, that the chapter was to your satisfaction. If not, please, let me know.)**

 **HELP: By the way, i'm not sure, if i could change my story to T (Well, i'm using some profanity)**


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 _Who's joining now? Christie and Eddy, of course._

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **Brazil…**

Christie Monteiro's beautiful smile was complimented by both men and women…well, honestly and as expected when it came to this certain young woman, the 90% was men. However, Christie disliked the kind of attention she was receiving from men EXCLUDING Eddy. It was making her uncomfortable, since they were only briefly interested in her smile. Soon enough, they were lowering their gazes…And not to mention that in her neighborhood, these certain attention "existed" a little bit too much. For that reason…actually, this was _her excuse_ …she asked from Eddy to come and stay with her. Someone would say that she could always go and live at his house. She had tried it once but she just wasn't comfortable there…and, of course, she didn't want to leave her grandfather alone…

With slow…discouraged steps, Christie was making her way back to her house. She was out for job hunting since morning. One failure after another…Why wasn't anybody hiring her? And to say that she wasn't a talented dancer? The only thing they were doing was looking at her ass and breast. She took out the keys from her bag when she found herself outside the door of her house. She knew that Eddy was inside. She hoped that he would be in the mood for some sweet talking to raise her spirits. That was happening rarely but still…It was happening! A sigh escaped her lips and she opened the door…

"Eddy, I'm back." She said with a frown above her eyes…

The man watched her making steps further inside the house. Something was wrong. The usual Christie would run inside the house and immediately embrace him. He was actually prepared for this since he was having his arms open. He stood up and raised an eyebrow. Christie raised hesitantly her gaze to face him. What was he going to say if she was to tell him that she didn't find a job once again? He would definitely be disappointed in her…

"What happened? Why are you having this pitiful expression on your face?"

Her eyes widened…Just as she predicted! Eddy would be so angry at her but she was so honest with him that she wouldn't be able to hide it from him… _Well, here goes nothing_ , she thought and decided to be clear with him…

"First…" she said… "I will tell you but promise that you won't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" he asked confused…

She shrugged her shoulders… "No clue…to be honest." Christie set her bag on the table and took out the newspaper… "As I said to you, in the morning, I went out to some job interviews…"

He gave her a nod and motioned for her to continue…

"I failed them all!" she cried and, in the end, placed her arms tightly around his torso… "Why is no one hiring me? I'm one of the best dancers in the entire country. So why?"

Eddy released himself from her… "Give me that…" he said pointing at the newspaper and she gave it to him. He turned quickly the pages and stopped when he noticed the jobs Christie went to have an interview for. The younger woman was looking confused at him, since his expressions were changing for the worst…Suddenly, his mouth dropped…What's wrong? She wondered that time…

"I'll try to say this in a more calm way, since I don't want to worry your grandfather." He bit his upper lip and Christie raised an eyebrow. However, Eddy wasn't able to restrain his anger…

"Are you insane, Christie?!" he shouted at her and she flinched. It wasn't a common thing for Eddy to raise his voice while talking to her… "I'm actually relieved that they didn't hire you."

"How can you say that?" she said hurt… "You're so cruel!"

"Say what?! Me?" he shouted having his hand on his chest… "You kidding me? Could it be that you actually wanted to work in these places? Pole dancing?! Strip dancing!?"

Then, it struck her…That's why they wanted her naked. A sad frown appeared above her eyes and she pursed her lips trying to repress her tears to no avail…

Eddy threw angrily the newspaper on the floor and started massaging his temples…Christie started crying again…He had to find something to distract her, at least until he had found something comforting to say to her. He looked around the room and spotted two envelopes on the drawer next to the door. He recalled taking them from the mailbox but he didn't bother opening them or even see what it was about. He nodded to himself and made his way back to the couch, where he was sitting…

"Uh…I checked your mailbox before I came inside here and found two envelopes."

The young woman wiped her tears with the edge of her shirt and scratched the back of her head… "Where are they?"

A sigh of relief escaped his lips… "On the drawer next to the door."

She gave him a nod and walked towards the exit. She stopped when she found herself in front of the drawer. Eddy took in his hands the magazine he was reading before Christie entered the house. However, as soon as he was ready to continue reading it, he heard a cheery happy female voice calling his name. Even though, he should have been relieved that she was being her usual self once again…for an unknown reason, he had a bad feeling about what she wanted to tell him…

"What is it?" he asked and she walked closer to him sitting on the couch's arm…

"Look at these…hehe…They are invitations. One for me and one for you!"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously… "Invitations?" he looked at Christie and motioned for her to pass him the invitations… "Give it here." Eddy opened it quickly and started reading it. He immediately noticed the emblem on the top of the envelope…Yeah…He was right once again…However, something took him by surprise… _"Seriously?"_ he said to himself…

Christie raised an eyebrow… "What is it?"

The man shook his head and gave the invitation back to her… "We are invited to a "celebration tournament" by the Mishima Zaibatsu…Here. Read it yourself."

Taking the white paper from his hands, she read it hurriedly until she spotted something only a girl on Christie's wave length would pay attention to and not the main issue…Well, we already know one kind of person such as her…And it was true that for good or bad…That person was in quite good terms with her…

"There's, also, a party before the opening! Awesome…I love parties!" she said to herself and brought the invitation to her chest…

On the other hand, Eddy didn't share her enthusiasm… "But this kind of tournament from the Mishima Zaibatsu?" After hearing that, Christie had to admit that she wondered the same thing briefly while reading the invitation. However, the rest of the content, which in her opinion was much more interesting made her forget…

"I know, right? This asshole Kazama guy holding a party? What is it? Twilight zone?" she laughed at her own joke…

He looked at her for a moment and then placed a hand under his chin… "I have to agree but maybe it's not the one who did this…" he frowned skeptically… "Lars Alexandersson seemed to have business with the Mishima Zaibatsu again."

"Is he that handsome Swede guy?" she asked with lit up eyes in Eddy's annoyance…

"Yeah…and he's not that handsome." He had to admit that his former co-worker would be considered as a looker by the women. Seems like the brunette next to him was, also, one of them…

"Hehe…Jealous?" she asked playfully, while rubbing his arm…

"You wished…" Eddy tried to sound as honest as he could but Christie didn't buy it. She laughed in the inside and then shook her head remembering what they were talking about…

"Anyway, are we gonna go?" the young woman brought her hands together trying to convince him… "Come on, Eddy! Please…"

Eddy sighed and looked outside the window wanting to avoid eye contact with her… "I don't know, I'll think about it."

Unfortunately for him, it was one of these times that Christie would snap. Her grandfather had warned him multiple times but Eddy thought that he was overreacting. She hadn't shown any kind of "disappointment towards him" that would cause her to get angry…Until now…

"Think about it?!" she shouted angrily. There was a possibility that her voice reached their neighbors' ears. However, that was the last thing, Christie cared about now… "It's been three months and we haven't been on a single date…" Eddy rolled his eyes…Oh boy…Now he understood what his master meant. Take your "seats", since Christie Monteiro's raving is about to start in…Three, two…one…NOW!

"Not to mention my birthday…Which you totally forgot, by the way." She paused for a moment until she remembered something else… "And…UGH…When I took my diploma, you weren't in the award ceremony." Christie pointed her finger towards him… "Sandra's wedding, that you remembered, but didn't want us to go…And why?! Were you afraid, that I would be nagging you to marry me since my best friend did? _That was definitely going to happen but anyway…_ And, thinking about it…You didn't let me go to my friend's wedding."

Eddy fed up with her complaining and reactions, stood up and lowered his gaze to meet hers… "You could go without me." He said in a low voice not wanting to annoy her any further…

However, his words caused her to become even angrier than before…

"I could do what?! All of my friends would be with their boyfriends and me by myself?!" she pointed at herself… "Like some old hag?! So lame! Like really LAME! Don't you think!?" the loud tone of her voice dropped and she looked at him with a hurt expression…

"Christie…" Eddy felt something breaking inside of him. Her honest hurt expression was too heartbreaking for him. She always looked so happy when she was with him. She would cry but immediately lighten up, if he was to give her a kiss or hug her…

She closed her eyes and looked away… "Deep inside my mind, I always wondered…that… that you, maybe, are embarrassed of me and that's why you avoid this entire social thing."

Not looking at him…created a chilling sensation to him. What was going to happen now? Cry…AGAIN!? Get angry…AGAIN?! And where is his master? Christie's voice had created a ruckus all over the neighborhood and it didn't bother him? No, no…As always, he was afraid of dealing with his granddaughter's mood swings. Eddy thought for a moment that this was the purpose of their hookup in a way, since his master was the one, who brought them close…closer and with one thing leading to another…on the same bed…

"Wait a minute…"

Christie bit her upper lip and gave him a slight glance… "I start to believe that…You may not be in love with me."

His eyes widened… "Enough!" he said in a loud voice and she flinched… "You start talking and never let others talk back to you. First, except from all these things you mentioned earlier, we didn't go to your friend's wedding because her husband was the one, who keeps getting inside my business and he's, also, the jerk who groped you to get onto my nerves. I'm still wondering why you didn't tell your friend."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms under her chest… "Hmm…Actually, I haven't met him. All of us were supposed to meet him on the wedding day but since we didn't go, of course, I wouldn't know who he is…" Suddenly, she remembered that she didn't finish with her snapping… "And don't change the subject!"

A sigh escaped his lips and started searching for something inside his pockets raising Christie's curiosity…

"I'm not embarrassed of you…" he murmured but she was able to hear him…

"Prove it." She said in a flat tone…

When, he found what he wanted inside the side pocket of his pants. He took out a small pouch and gave it to her…

"Fine…Here…Take this…" he looked away embarrassingly when Christie tried to open it… "I was supposed to give it you on our anniversary but whatever…" he shrugged his shoulders… "Hope you like it."

As she opened the pouch her eyes widened…Amazing! A beautiful diamond ring fell inside her palm…

"Huh? An engagement ring!?" Eddy's ears twitched fearfully in the word "engagement"… "I'm not mentally prepared" she put the ring inside her middle finger and stared at her hand in awe. A satisfied sigh left her mouth… "Who cares?" she shouted and placed her arms around him… "Eddy, I love you! I do, I do!"

"You what?!" he asked when she released him, even though, he wasn't waiting for an answer… _"When did I propose?"_

Christie started jumping up and down in excitement…"Hehe…I'm so happy. I'll go tell grandpa."

"W-Wait…Come back, Christie!" but she was already gone…Until…

"Oh!" he heard her… "And we're going to that tournament."

Eddy placed his hand on his face and shook his head… "I'm so screwed…"

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(By the way, i changed the rating of the story. If i was wrong in doing so, please, let me know. I would honestly appreciate it.)**


End file.
